


Навстречу звездам

by Royal_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Heart/pseuds/Royal_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннотация: Если ты попадаешь в будущее, и обнаруживаешь, что все привычное и тебе исчезло, и все стало неожиданным и незнакомым, то будет ли шанс начать все сначала? </p><p>Не публиковать на других сайтах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навстречу звездам

Автор Royal Heart  
Беты myowlet  
За идею спасибо Аллорет НКеллен  
Жанры фантастика, джен, слэш  
Размер большое миди  
Рейтинг NC -17  
Навстречу звездам

 

 

Небо мгновенно полиловело-почернело, где-то сбоку раздался гром и сверкнула молния. Леонид даже не успел удивиться на это безобразие, появившееся невзирая на еще минут назад вроде бы чистый небосклон и уверения метеорологов о хорошей погоде на ближайшие пару суток. Самолет ощутимо тряхнуло и он начал вибрировать. Откуда турбулентность? Альтиметр показывал что-то странное: то резкий набор высоты, то не менее резкое снижение. Что за черт? Корпус самолета содрогался от сильной тошнотворной вибрации, видимость из-за внезапного шторма упала до нуля, приборы демонстрировали адскую разноголосицу, не желая согласовываться. И вдруг все прекратилась. Он вылетел из шторма, и над ним снова было ясное синее небо. И больше ничего. Ни полосы штормового фронта, ни молний, ни турбулентности. Ни единого облачка.   
Он вытер ладонью пот со лба и попытался сориентироваться. И тут его ждал неприятный сюрприз: навигационное оборудование было мертвым, ни одного сигнала со спутника, как будто все они разом исчезли. Ну и с хрена ли перешли на ГЛОНАСС, если теперь тут ничего не работает. Так, вздохнуть поглубже и смотреть по тем приборам, которые еще фурычат. Выглянул наружу и задохнулся – откуда в Подмосковье горы?! Что за бред?!   
Так, спокойно, спокойно, еще спокойнее! Дышим ровно! Сейчас сориентируемся и долетим до того места, где будет сигнал. А там разберемся. Смотреть на указатель топлива что-то упорно не хотелось. Однако никаких сигналов так и не появилось, хотя он продолжал лететь уже полчаса. Зато, взяв восточнее, он пролетел над лесами, а потом уже над какими-то полями. Ну, раз поля, значит, есть и люди, уже проще. Только о посадке уже следует подумать, потому что топлива с каждой минутой все меньше.   
Леонид спустился еще ниже, но дорог почему-то особо заметно не было, что настораживало. И вдруг… О счастье! Дорога, правда, не сказать чтобы очень хорошая, но не грунтовка и на том спасибо, и достаточно длинная, чтобы можно было посадить Сессну. Сделав круг и заметив пару домов странного вида неподалеку, он снова выдохнул. Люди здесь живут, а насчет остального договоримся. Если что, шефу придется компенсировать ущерб, по головке его, конечно, не погладят, к тому же он смутно представлял себе, как сможет объяснить такое отклонение от курса, но деваться все равно некуда. Топливо стремилось к нулю.   
Когда шасси коснулся неровной дороги, то его снова ощутимо подбросило. Во рту разлился металлический привкус. Слетал, блин, за хозяйским приятелем. Самолет катился дальше, и он благодарил судьбу, что хоть эта дорога попалась, да еще без единой машины, сверху он не увидел и намека на какое-либо движение. Не грунтовка и не полное отсутствие хотя бы плохонького аналога ВПП и на том спасибо. Он подкатил к одиноко стоящим домам и, наконец, остановился. Спутники не прислали за это время ни единого сигнала, радио тоже хранило упорное молчание. Леонид вытащил свой смартфон, включил его и сдавленно выругался. Тот тоже не видел связи. Чудесно, просто чудесно. В какой медвежий угол его вообще занесло?  
Но долго тут сидеть не имело смысла, поэтому он все-таки выбрался из самолета. Неподалеку от него стоял темноволосый парень в шортах и странного вида футболке и со сдержанным любопытством смотрел на него. Леонид вздрогнул, он даже не думал, что такие лица бывает: спокойные, ясные, практически светящиеся. Удивительно правильное и успокаивающее, что ли. Тень полуулыбки слегка приподнимала уголки губ, придавая ему чуть ли не выражение лица Будды.   
\- Здрасьте, - слово карканьем вырвалось из горла.  
\- Привет, - улыбка стала чуть заметней, а заодно и свет в глазах.  
\- Прошу прощения, что сел тут, но топливо было на исходе и приборы не работают. Я бы отогнал его куда-нибудь в ангар, если это возможно. Машины у вас часто ездят тут? Не заметил их пока. От вас можно позвонить, а то мой телефон тоже не работает?  
\- Телефон? – на лице этого юного буддиста промелькнуло недоумение. – Позвонить? А! – он словно что-то вспомнил. – А куда? В смысле, кому?   
\- В Москву, начальству, надо бы объяснить, что я не долетел куда надо и попросить, чтобы мне все это дело как-то помогли разрулить.  
\- Разрулить? – снова недоуменные нотки.  
\- Ну да, - растеряно сказал Леонид. – Кажется, я влетел здорово, но я даже не могу понять, где я. Когда я летел, увидел тут неподалеку горы. Что это за горы-то?  
\- Алтайские, - с готовностью просиял тот.   
\- Как Алтайские? Я бы ни за что до них не долетел! И не мог я практически в мгновение ока возле них оказаться, если я только что вылетел из Москвы!   
\- А, - коротко отозвался парень. – Ну, смотря на чем лететь. Хотя мгновение ока – это, конечно, слишком.   
\- Так могу я позвонить?  
\- Нет, не сможешь.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Потому что у меня нет откуда звонить. Нет этого…   
\- Телефона?! Ну, может быть, рядом есть почта или еще что-то? Хоть магазин какой? У них же должно быть!  
\- Нет ни телефона, ни почты, ни магазина. Ничего такого.  
\- Как вы тут вообще живете? – вытаращился Леонид. – Что у вас тут за средневековье?  
\- Не средневековье, но телефонов нет, - покачал он головой. – А когда такие машины делали? – он кивнул на Сессну.  
\- Ну, она 2011 года выпуска. Ей три года уже.   
\- Ааа, понятно. Ну, я собственно к тому, что ты не сможешь уже никому позвонить в 2014 год. Сейчас уже 2084 год. И Москвы, какой ты ее знаешь, уже давно нет.   
-Что?!  
\- Ну да, так вот получается.  
\- Что значит получается? Как я сюда вообще попал?!  
\- А вот этого я не знаю, я услышал шум и выглянул, смотрю, старая машина летит. Подумал, что надо тебя встретить.   
\- Встретить. Меня, - ровным голосом произнес Леонид, чувствуя, как на него накатывают озноб и тошнота.   
\- Да, тебе нужна помощь, вот я и вышел. Пойдем в дом, тебе надо умыться и отдохнуть. Заодно попытаемся разузнать, что вообще случилось.   
Леонид провел пальцами по губам и увидел на них кровь.  
\- Пойдем, - кивнул он, понимая, что ему надо перевести дыхание и собраться с мыслями. – Погоди… Как тебя зовут?  
\- Себастьян, - улыбка снова стала заметнее. – А тебя?   
\- Леонид.  
\- Леон, - собственное имя заставило внутренне поежиться, так его называли в Лондоне, и сразу же вспомнился Алекс. Но, правда, никто так не перекатывал эти звуки на языке.  
На крыльце он обратил внимание на то, что на двери нет замка, только маленькие щеколды снаружи и изнутри, правда, коробка была глубокой, и на ней были петли для еще одной двери, но вряд ли и на той двери могли быть замки, в коробке не было под них пазов. Вторая дверь, скорее всего, предназначалась для зимы, та, что уже стояла, была на две трети стеклянной. На крыльце он разулся, следуя просьбе Себастьяна, который тоже скинул свои сандалии, и вошел внутрь вслед за хозяином. Он привел Леонида в светлую ванную, вытащил из шкафчика коробочку, оттуда что-то вроде парочки блистеров.  
\- Это надо развести в воде и прополоскать рот, чтобы быстрее зажило, - сказал Себастьян. – Стакан я сейчас принесу, а ты пока умойся, если что-то непонятно, спрашивай.   
К тому времени как он вернулся, Леонид успел умыться, кран не сильно отличался от привычных ему, жидкое мыло тоже легко обнаружилось в одной из баночек. Вытер лицо и руки полотенцем, как к нему, постучав, вошел Себастьян со стаканом воды.   
\- Вот, - сказал он и отдал ему посудину.   
Леонид повертел в руках упаковки из фольги и попытался их разорвать, но те почему-то не поддались.  
\- Нет-нет, не так, - сказал наблюдавший за ним парень. Забрал их и сдавил их над стаканом, в него полилась желтоватая эмульсия, затем последовала и вторая упаковка, он взболтал содержимое несколькими круговыми движениями, так что в жидкости образовалась воронка, и отдал ему. – Просто прополощи рот. Я буду тебя ждать на кухне, это по коридору налево.   
Когда Леонид вошел на кухню и сел за вполне обычный стол, Себастьян сунул ему под нос кружку со странно пахнущим содержимым.   
\- Это травяной чай, укрепляющий и успокаивающий. Я не знаю пока твою реакцию на современные лекарства, но, думаю, травы тебе можно, тем более что сейчас воздух и вода чище, чем в твое время.  
Жутковато слышать «В твое время». И поражает спокойствие, с которым Себастьян принял свалившегося ему на голову пришельца.   
\- А та полоскалка?  
\- А она тоже на травяных экстрактах, - сообщил Себастьян, потом продолжил. - Я тут поговорил с ребятами, спросил, как такое могло случиться, они удивились, но пообещали разузнать побольше и приехать часа через два-три. Так что ты успеешь спокойно поесть и поспать.  
\- Что за ребята? – напрягся Леонид, подозревая, что о нем уже доложили куда следует. В голове быстро сложилась привычная картинка: сейчас службисты всех мастей начнут трясти его, как грушу, передавая по цепочке, пытаясь убедиться, что он безвреден, или наоборот доказать, что враг народа. И хорошо, если ограничатся только вербальными методами.   
\- О, ребята из Совета Спокойствия, - ответил Себастьян. – Он следят за порядком, чтобы не было эксцессов или проблем в общественном порядке, чтобы никто не вторгался к нам извне, всякими необычными случаями они тоже интересуются.  
\- Я тоже теперь проблема извне? – прикидывая, как будет уходить в незнакомой, да еще и почти полностью открытой местности, спросил он. От названия местных чекистов, или кто там они, повеяло Оруэллом.   
\- Нет, конечно, - снова усилил улыбку Себастьян, в карих глазах впервые заплясали смешинки. – Ты наш, земной, просто из прошлого и тебе нужна помощь. Ты не серый и не темный, не с другой планеты, просто устал и запутался.  
\- У вас путешествия во времени обычное дело? И ты сказал про другую планету. Это тоже реальностью стало?   
\- Первое пока еще нет, и неизвестно когда будет и будет ли вообще, а вот второе – да, правда, пока еще несколько ограничено.  
\- В пределах Солнечной системы?   
\- О нет, несколько больше, но наши ресурсы пока не настолько обширны, чтобы мы могли себе позволить путешествовать по-настоящему далеко, но вскоре, надеюсь, это станет возможным. Хотя нам сначала надо до конца отладить жизнь на собственной планете, и только после этого имеет смысл больше активничать во внешнем космосе.   
\- А с инопланетянами вы общаетесь? – детские любопытство и любовь к космосу вырвались из-под спуда, несмотря на невероятный поворот.  
\- Да, общаемся, мы их называем инопланетниками.   
\- И какие они?   
\- Очень разные, у них своя физиология, хотя все они в той или иной степени гуманоидны, своя психология, свое социальное устройство, хотя от рекомендаций Кольца еще никто не отказывался. Хотя это не исключает того, что они иной раз пытаются … извернуться и сделать все по-своему.   
\- Я не очень тебя понимаю, - сознался Леонид.  
\- О! Прости, я думаю, что мы можем обсудить это позже, когда ты обвыкнешься, подучишься и будешь лучше понимать что тут и как. А пока давай поедим, и ты немного поспишь?   
Желудок тут напомнил, что в нем уже несколько часов ничего не было, и Леонид кивнул, соглашаясь. Через несколько минут перед ним стояла тарелка с благоухающим овощным рагу и рисом, причем, несмотря на то, что Себастьян разогрел все при нем, все было невероятно вкусно, хотя половину ингредиентов он так и не опознал. Но рассудил, что раз тот ест то же самое, и выбирать все равно не приходиться, то вряд ли его отравят или чего-то подсыплют. Лучше уж поесть, потом сослаться на усталость и попросить разрешения прилечь, а потом уйти. Уже после обеда, прихлебывая чай, не удержался и спросил:   
\- Откуда такое необычное имя для здешних мест? Ты откуда-то приехал? Или мода такая? – к тому же в его говоре не слышалось акцента, точнее, были определенные изменения в произношении, но вряд ли различия были больше, чем в речи самого Леона по сравнению с человеком середины двадцатого века.   
\- Да нет, не мода, мать - испанка, отец – русский, поэтому так и получилось. Хотя на самом деле, кровей намешано еще больше, особенно в отце, он, как говорит бабуля, тот еще результат советской дружбы народов.   
Было неожиданно услышать такое.   
\- Вы еще помните о Союзе…  
\- И не только помним, но достаточно активно изучаем его наследие, чтобы не наделать таких же ошибок.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – растерялся он.  
\- Ну, так как у нас уже нет капитализма, и мы стараемся уйти от этого подальше, то нам нужно избегать проблем и осложнений, которые были в его альтернативе, поэтому изучение самое активное, но при этом, мы идем своей дорогой.  
\- У вас что тут, коммунизм? – осторожно спросил Леонид.  
\- Не совсем, но мы стремимся, - все также медитативно улыбался Себастьян.   
Нечаеву откровенно подурнело, в голове сразу же послышались шепотки страхов, которыми наполнили его подростковые годы потоки льющейся со всех сторон информации: уравниловка, слежка, жесткие рамки, никакой свободы выбора. Вспомнился репрессированный прадед. Вот уж действительно Оруэлл.   
\- Только в России? – снова рискнул он.  
\- Зачем же? По всей планете, иначе бы все стало еще труднее.   
Вот это влип. И что теперь делать?   
Но сошлемся на усталость с дороги и попросим возможность отдохнуть.   
\- Я могу отдохнуть?   
\- Да, конечно! Пойдем, я покажу тебе гостевую комнату. Там и душ примешь.   
Себастьян привел его в комнату, показал дверь в еще одну ванную, вытащил из шкафа два больших полотенца и вручил ему.  
\- Все остальное там. Одежду можешь положить в корзину, потом постираем.   
Когда он вышел из душа, на кровати лежало несколько упакованных комплектов белья, несколько пар носков, на перекладине поперек одной из стен, оказавшей наполовину зазеркаленной дверью чего-то вроде шкаф-купе висели белая футболка с теми же странными рукавами, как у Себастьяна, и белые же шорты. Он такое не носил лет с одиннадцати, но, кажется, сейчас это считалось нормальным даже вне теннисного корта. Но полу, кроме его берцев, были еще туфли, похожие на белые кеды.   
Нечаев поставил будильник на вибрацию, чтобы разбудил его через сорок минут. Натянул трусы из одной упаковки, он мельком глянул на этикетку с составом ткани, в основном хлопок, но и примесь какой-то незнакомой синтетики, поразило место производство - Австралия. Ладно, пойдет, остальное сгреб в ящик предмета мебели подковообразной формы, опознанного им как прикроватная тумбочка. Там оказалось еще несколько непонятных штук, но он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться. И мгновенно уснул, вытянувшись под простыней. Когда загудел телефон, хлопнул по нему, и начал быстро собираться: одежда, носки, быстро умыться и обуться, телефон в карман. Потом вышел в коридор и осторожно пошел по нему, стараясь быстро пройти дверные проемы.   
\- Ты что-то ищешь? Тебе нужна помощь?   
Нечаев обернулся на голос Себастьяна, который смотрел на него со спокойной серьезностью.   
\- Да нет вроде.  
\- Хорошо. Тут ребята приехали, хотят поговорить. Пойдем?   
\- Пошли, - отозвался Леонид, чувствуя, как неприятно заныл живот. Некоторый опыт общения с такими людьми у него имелся, и не сказать, что всегда приятный.   
В гостиной его ждали двое: симпатичная рыжая девушка с подвижной мимикой и высокий худой негр с неожиданно огромными кистями рук.   
Они поздоровались и представились. Точнее девушка поздоровалась, а парень несколько слов на незнакомом языке и его перевели. Настя Тополева и Айзек Джеймс. Леонид нахмурился, прислушиваясь к тому, что говорил Айзек, большинство слов явно имели свои корни в английском, немецком, испанском или русском языке, но слова эти упорно не желали выстраиваться в осмысленную фразу. Что это вообще за язык? Он не заметил, как озвучил это вслух.  
\- Всеобщий, - ответила Настя. – Айзек понимает русский, у него переводчик с собой, но вот разговаривать на нем не может.  
\- Может быть, тогда на английском?  
\- О! Не стоит! Думаю, мы чудесно пообщаемся на русском. Итак, прежде всего, мы бы хотели извиниться, дело в том, что произошел сбой в работе темпоральщиков, они хоть и сделали свои лаборатории под горами, чтобы иметь минимальное влияние на окружающий мир, но у них там сейчас идут эксперименты, и, похоже, именно они вызвали пробой во времени и пространстве, который перекинул вас сюда.   
\- Темпоральщики? – растерянно переспросил Леонид.  
\- Да, это специалисты по работе с физикой времени или темпоральной физикой. У них сейчас стадия активных экспериментов и случаются сбои. Надеюсь, сюда не прорвется стадо мамонтов или какой-нибудь авианосец не пропашет нашу степь.   
\- А что, пропадали у кого-то авианосцы? – полюбопытствовал Себастьян.  
\- Ну, если только в войну, но вроде как это не иголка, чтобы пропасть без учета. Но мы пока это не проверяли, и, надеюсь, не придется.   
\- В войну?  
\- В последнюю войну, но я тебе потом расскажу об этом.  
\- Да, думаю, вам лучше потом это обсудить, а пока я бы хотела еще немного поговорить о вас. Кто по профессии и чем занимались?   
\- Летчик, получил квалификацию линейного пилота, сначала работал на лайнерах в нашей компании, потом повезло попасть на контракт в английскую авиакомпанию, но там отработал всего три года, потом контракт закончился и мне не стали его продлевать, в связи с ужесточением миграционного законодательства, так как я не смог найти себе работу в Лондоне за три месяца, то меня попросили из страны. Вернулся в Москву, смог устроиться на прежнее место, но и оттуда меня выперли через полгода, потому что захотели пристроить на мое место чьего-то протеже. В итоге я оказался извозчиком у одного состоятельного человека, у него свой авиапарк, и ему нужны были опытные летчики. Я согласился на это как на временный вариант, но там я уже года полтора и пока что вариантов, на которые это можно было бы сменять, не подворачивалось.   
\- Понятно. А как вы оказались один в самолете?  
\- Шеф попросил забрать его подругу из Питера, так что мне пришлось вылететь за ней. Как только отлетел от аэродрома, так попал во внезапный и короткий шторм, который выкинул меня отсюда.   
\- То есть никаких предупреждений метеорологи не давали?   
\- Нет, отличная солнечная погода.  
\- Ясно. Ну что же. Тогда пока вопросов у меня нет, если возникнут вопросы ко мне или захотите о чем-то рассказать поподробнее, то я вам уже скинула свои координаты на профиль, так что можете звонить или писать в любое время.  
\- И что мне теперь делать? И что делать с машиной?  
\- О, вы можете делать все что угодно: путешествовать, учиться, развлекаться, работать, знакомиться и общаться. Тут много всего. А насчет вашей машины, то мы бы хотели забрать ее в музей техники. Его сотрудники будут в диком восторге.   
\- Но у меня нет ни документов, ни … денег.   
\- Деньги? А зачем они? У нас они не в ходу, что касается документов, у вас уже есть профиль в сети, этого более чем достаточно, Себастьян объяснит, что и как.  
\- Профиль? Это все?  
\- А разве нужно что-то еще? Если у нас будут вопросы, мы с вами свяжемся.   
\- Подождите! Вы сказали, что самолет заберете в музей, но машина не моя, а шефа, так что… Но я все равно за нее в ответе. И как-то получается, что я профукал чужое имущество.  
\- Вы рассчитываете на возвращение? – Лучистые серые глаза не утратили своей доброжелательности.   
\- Да, это возможно?  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Потому что пока у нас нет никаких реальных технических возможностей для этого. Так что самолет тут может быть только для музея, здесь не будет ни топлива для него, ни запчастей. Ну, то есть запчасти еще можно найти или сделать, но мы уже не используем углеводородное топливо. У нас совершенно другие транспортные технологии.  
\- И какие же?  
\- На антигравном принципе.  
Нечаев потерял дар речи от этих слов и просто уставился на нее во все глаза.   
\- И так как вы не сможете вернуть самолет владельцу из-за совершенного форс-мажора, то, пожалуй, с вас снимается эта ответственность.   
И на это ему нечего было возразить. Хотя с надеждой на возвращение он не готов был расстаться.   
\- Можно ли найти мои следы в прошлом? Вы можете это сделать?   
\- Да, мы попытаемся, просто у нас не слишком полные архивы, многое не пережило войну. Если мы что-то узнаем, то обязательно известим вас об этом.   
На прощание Айзек, пожимая ему руку, произнес:  
\- I guess, you shouldn’t think so loud. Relax a little bit.   
\- Thanks for your advice, - пробормотал Леонид, пораженный неприятной догадкой.   
Короткий, не очень информативный разговор, в результате которого мало что можно было понять. И как теперь его будут проверять? То есть искать будут, сам уточнил это, но что найдут и что ему расскажут. Вряд ли ему предоставят подробный отчет, а может утаят всю информацию, просто чтобы не дергался.   
\- Зачем они приходили? – спросил он у Себастьяна спустя полчаса, когда они пили чай. Тот оторвался от своей чашки и посмотрел на него немного удивленно.  
\- Рассказать тебе о том, как ты здесь оказался.  
\- И это все?  
\- Не совсем, - Себастьян помедлил, а потом продолжил. – Они еще пришли удостовериться, что ты не темный и не серый, а также что в тебе нет подключки и ты тот, кем представился.  
\- Удостоверились? – зло спросил Леонид. – Вот так за пять минут? И каким это образом?   
\- Ну, они посканировали тебя. Вообще-то это не слишком прилично, но ты же знал, кто они и зачем сюда пришли, так что это исключение возможно.  
\- Посканировали? Как?  
\- Энергетически. Посмотрели твои потоки, кстати, тебе не помешало немного привести их в порядок, посмотрели, как ты реагируешь на их мысли, послушали твои. Ничего такого.  
\- Они читали мои мысли? – значит, не ошибся, вот же блин. В первый раз за много лет почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо. – А ты? Тоже можешь так сделать?   
\- Ну… ты очень шумный, - запнувшись, ответил Себастьян.  
\- Шумный?   
\- Ты не умеешь контролировать свои мысли или пускать в том режиме, чтобы их не было настолько слышно.  
У Нечаева желваки на щеках заходили.   
\- Вы постоянно читаете мысли друг друга и считаете это нормальным?   
\- А почему бы и нет? Во-первых, нам нечего скрывать, во-вторых, всегда можно сделать их прозрачными.   
\- То есть если кто-то заглянет тебе в голову и увидит самое сокровенное, ты и это будешь считать нормальным?  
\- Специально это мало кто делает, если только по работе бывает нужно, например, как Насте с Айзеком или в каких-то экстремальных ситуациях. К тому же, можно сделать так, чтобы твои мысли не были такими уж заметными. В твоей голове постоянно, как белка в колесе, бегают мысли, достаточно однообразные и самоедские. Тебе не стоит на них так циклиться.   
Потрясающе, это вечно медитирующий сопляк еще ему нотации читать будет. Психанув, он встал из-за стола и стремительно вышел из дома, глубоко дыша, сначала нарезал пару кругов вокруг домов, чтобы получше разглядеть их, потом пошел к самолету, чтобы осмотреть его и решить что с ним делать. Но как только он к нему приблизился, как в небе возникла темная точка, которая все увеличивалась и в итоге превратилась в… летающую тарелку! Тарелка подлетела к нему, снизилась, замерла и выпустила тросы, которые зафиксировались на самолете, а потом принялись сматываться невидимой лебедкой, поднимая машину в воздух. Еще лучше! Его ласточку крадут прямо у него из-под носа! Он закричал и замахал руками, требуя, чтобы ее опустили вниз. Но кто бы там не сидел в тарелке на его вопли не обратил внимания, и улетел, вместе с самолетом, разумеется. Злой, как черт, Леонид развернулся к появившемуся на крыльце Себастьяну.  
\- Ну и как это понимать? – заорал он.  
\- Тебя же предупредили, что машину заберут в музей техники. Больше она ни для чего не годится, - спокойно среагировал тот. – Если хочешь, то сможешь съездить навестить ее через несколько дней, думаю, у народа будут к тебе вопросы.   
\- Хочу! – выплюнул Нечаев.   
\- Очень хорошо, тогда свяжись с музейными работниками и спроси, когда тебе можно будет к ним приехать.   
\- И как это сделать? – остывая, поинтересовался он.  
\- А вот для этого я тебе покажу, как пользоваться твоим профилем, о котором тебе говорила Настя.  
Профилем оказалась комбинация некоего виртуального удостоверения личности, счета, на данный момент пустого, и кабинета, из которого можно было управлять не только собственной виртуальной активностью, но и принимать реальное участие в общественной жизни: оценивать и голосовать за различные проекты, вносить их в разные Советы на рассмотрение, решать многие вопросы. Например, на данный момент активно обсуждалось открытие дополнительной станции возле Европы, спутника Юпитера и изменение в школьной программе по каким-то техническим вопросам, которые остались для Нечаева темным лесом. Что поразило, каждый проект был расписан скрупулезнейшим образом, сначала шла опять-таки подробная презентация, потом разбор проекта в виде текста и потом уже обсуждение в комментариях, но, в отличие от привычных ему интернетовских терок, никакой ругани, троллинга и перехода на личности. Все четко и корректно. И, самое главное, это работало. Пораженный, он просмотрел список принятых проектов и изумился еще больше, чего там не было: и про изменение климата, и про новые направления в науке и многое другое.   
Выходить можно было либо со стационарного портала, который мог оказаться где угодно, хоть на столбе, либо с помощью крохотной штуки, больше всего похожей на гарнитуру от мобильного.   
\- И по ней за мной будут следить? – неприязненно спросил Нечаев.  
\- А через это за тобой не следили? – кивнул Себастьян на смартфон, который тот по привычке все еще таскал с собой, хотя заряд был уже на последнем издыхании. – Но успокойся, за тобой никто не будет следить, захочешь – выйдешь, захочешь – нет, ты не будешь постоянно подавать сигнал, как с твоим телефоном. Если не хочешь носить с собой, будешь в случае необходимости пользоваться стационарами.   
\- И как их активировать?  
\- Просто подойти и провести ладонью перед значком стационара, он среагирует на тепло.   
Когда он заикнулся о своих личных вещах, оставленных в самолете, Себастьян пожал плечами и сказал, что сотрудники музея наверняка их вытащили и потом он сможет их забрать. Вечером пришло еще четыре человека, живущих в доме. Жилым в этом комплексе было только одно здание, второе было под лабораторию. И тут Леониду впервые пришло в голову поинтересоваться, чем же занимаются Себастьян и его друзья. Оказалось, что работают пока что в основном в каком-то варианте колхоза, и сейчас собирают первый урожай в этом сезоне, и готовят проект по разработке новых биотехнологий.  
\- Что за проект? – поинтересовался Леонид, когда они вечером собрались на веранде поболтать и выпить вина.   
\- Дело в том, что, сразу после войны, когда мы изгнали серых и зализывали раны к нам пришли инопланетники, которые подбросили нам интересные идеи. Когда Александр Иволгин изобрел антигравы больше тридцати лет назад, то у нас появилась возможность путешествовать в космос, и не только. Мы и на Земле стали преодолевать бОльшие расстояния за меньшее время, - заговорил Дима, один из друзей Себастьяна. – Так вот, в космосе, также как и раньше была проблема защиты от жесткого космического излучения и многих других странных сюрпризов, вроде быстрого износа вне магнитосферы Земли, причем со временем выяснилось, что их там несколько и на каждый из них нужна своя защита. Металлы изнашиваются с большой скоростью, и нужна была альтернатива. Вот инопланетники и намекнули, что лучше всего использовать для этого биополимеры.   
\- Но это же еще более уязвимо, - напряг свои скудные познания Нечаев. – Мало того, что я смутно представляю, как удержать форму в каркасе нужного размера и формы, так под действием того же излучения они будут мутировать.  
\- Все верно, - заулыбалась Сева. – Именно это и представляет одни из основных проблем, поэтому пока мы пытаемся в «домашних» условиях разобраться в какую сторону работать. Мы не одни такие, таких групп по всему миру несколько десятков.   
\- И что потом?   
\- Ну, как только мы поймем, как работать, подадим заявку на проект, ее рассмотрят и, надеемся, разрешат, и тогда мы будем работать в серьезных лабораториях с большими ресурсами. Возможно, наши решения совпадут с чьими-то еще, и тогда нас могут объединить в сеть.   
\- И вы не будете возражать?  
\- А зачем? Чем больше голов будет над этим думать и работать, тем скорее будет результат. И мы поймем, шли ли мы по правильному пути, или ошиблись и надо искать заново.   
\- Даже так, - пробормотал Леонид. – А почему ваши инопланетники не поделились своими технологиями?  
\- А зачем? Нам нужно самим развиваться, кроме того, многие из них так далеко ушли вперед, что их технологии мы пока просто не потянем. Но наметки нам дали, а дальше мы уже сами.   
\- И давно вы этим занимаетесь?   
\- Мы в этом доме уже четыре месяца, и примерно же столько же и занимаемся.  
\- И как вы это умудряетесь совмещать с сельским хозяйством? Там тупеешь от пахоты с утра до вечера.   
\- Ну, во-первых, там посменная работа. Желающих достаточно, так что установил график - и вперед, во-вторых, там многое автоматизировано настолько, что иной раз больше надо следить за аппаратурой, чем за урожаем. Хотя это, конечно, не очень правильно. Так что времени у нас достаточно. Работаем в среднем на севе, уходе, уборке, просушке и сортировке три, максимум четыре дня, если вдруг аврал случится, в день не больше 6 часов. Упаковка и подготовка к транспортировке тоже входит в наши обязанности. Все остальное время мы занимаемся подготовкой собственного проекта.  
\- Да ты приходи к нам, посмотри, как мы работаем, может самому понравится, - под негромкий смех друзей сказал Себастьян.  
\- Я подумаю, - ответил Леонид, с трудом представлявший себя с лопатой в руках или за рулем комбайна. Воспоминания о дедовской даче тоже не слишком утешали. Особенно воспоминания о прополке.   
На следующий день Нечаев просто бродил по окрестностям, переваривая случившееся. Дошел до полей, над которыми парили полые, металлические цилиндры комбайнов, с продольными полосами лезвий, которые вращаясь, срезали колосья, а зерно ссыпалось через трубы сбоку в летящие рядом контейнеры, сменявшие один другого.   
Он дошел до леса, но далеко не заходил, просто ходил неподалеку от опушки, потом нашел поляну с небольшим прудом, в котором рискнул искупаться, когда понял, что за этим прудом тоже постоянно ухаживают. Вечером вернулся обратно, голодный и уставший, и спросил, как добраться до музея техники.   
\- Очень просто, - ответила Катя, забирая свою тарелку, в которую положили ризотто. – Вызови антиграв, забей в него координаты музея, мы тебе их дадим, и ты туда съездишь.   
Он так и поступил, хотя при поездке на этом чуде технике, куда его засунул Себастьян, выдав предварительные ц.у. и забив обещанные координаты музея.  
\- Не волнуйся, сам доедет. Когда залетишь на стоянку, нажми вот сюда, и он тебя будет ждать до конца твоего визита.  
Музейщики встретили его с восторгом, без вопросов позволили ему забрать все свои вещи и даже бутылку с коньяком и засыпали его кучей вопросов. Под конец у него голова гудела, после обеда ему устроили еще и экскурсию, продемонстрировав все развитие техники за последние десятилетия. Это было очень познавательно и заставило задуматься еще больше о собственном будущем, ему нарекомендовали кучу материалов и курсов по техническим вопросам, пообещав слить все на его профиль. И снова он услышал слова «война», которое заставило еще раз крепко задуматься и сделать зарубку на память, чтобы расспросить об этом Себастьяна и самому поискать инфу.  
Вечером об этом он умудрился забыть, потому что залез за ссылками на профиль и заметил мигание в значке счета, открыл и удивленно уставился на цифру, означавшую откуда-то упавшее на него начисление. Как сказал бы раньше, зарплата пришла. Но откуда? И вообще как узнать, сколько это, много или мало? И из чего вообще состоит.  
О чем он и спросил Себастьяна. Ответ его ошарашил.  
\- Ты же был сегодня в музее? Ты разговаривал с ребятами оттуда, наверняка, консультировал их.  
\- Да, ну и что?  
\- Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы тебе заплатить, как ты это называешь.  
\- Ни фига себе! Но в чем это измеряется? И как определяется?   
\- В том, насколько может увеличиться количество счастья на Земле и сколько энергии удалось сэкономить или направить на что-то другое, или сколько энергии потратил сам человек.   
Если с энергией было мутновато, потому что и сам Себастьян не слишком разбирался в этом вопросе, то оперирование категорией счастья в этом ключе и вовсе ставило в тупик.  
\- Счастье? Причем тут счастье? И как его вообще можно измерить? И как работа может определять счастье?  
\- Мы живем и работаем, чтобы увеличить количество радости и счастья на Земле и если работа делает тебя несчастным, то зачем такая работа? Ты ответил на вопросы музейщиков, они что-то для себя поняли, какое-то количество радости они получили, и сэкономили время и энергию, которые могли бы потратить на то, чтобы разобраться самостоятельно. Это добавят в материалы для экскурсий и курсов для взрослых и детей, которые тоже получают от этого удовольствие. Конечно, это счастье. Ты так не думаешь?   
\- Неожиданно, - пораженно сказал Леонид. – То есть вы работаете за счастье?  
\- Ради счастья, Леон, - улыбнулся Себастьян. – Разве это не чудесно?   
\- Ну, например, ты и твои ребята сначала пашут на поле, а потом в лаборатории. И это тоже счастье?   
\- Конечно. Работа в лаборатории – это кристально чистое счастье для нас самих, и уж точно для тех, кто сможет воспользоваться результатами нашего труда. И на земле работает те, кому это нравится. И потом, наши продукты дают пищу и радость другим людям, конечно, не все об этом задумываются, но вкусный ужин – это тоже здорово.  
Нечаев снова не нашелся с ответом, только попросил взять его с собой завтра на работу, чтобы посмотреть на это все.   
Увиденные ранее комбайны управлялись группкой операторов в небольшом домике на сваях, с огромными окнами. Ребята и девчонки в светлых комбинезонах, сосредоточенно уставились в мониторы, легкими касаниями пальцев к голографическим поверхностям управляя множеством аппаратуры на всех полях. Например, Нечаев увидел проплывающих мимо грядок многоножек, с манипуляторами, похожими на узкие плоскогубцы, которые пропалывали сорняки, аккуратно и крепко захватывая их, вырывая и забрасывая их себе на «спину», куда прикреплялся пустой ящик, когда он заполнялся, и загорался красный огонек, ящик откреплялся, улетал и на его смену прилетал такой же.   
\- А он не напутает и не выдерет из земли что-то нужное? – спросил он.  
\- Нет, в сборщиках есть камеры и биоанализаторы, в которых заложены данные о всех растениях данного биоценоза и даже сверх того. Поэтому они опознают все безошибочно, сорняки там или морковку. С утра, скажем, он собирает редиску, а после обеда пропалывает грядки с капустой.   
И действительно, в соседних рядах еще несколько десятков сборщиков деловито выдергивали из грядок молодую морковку с пару пальцев и точно так же кидали их в свои контейнеры. На полях он увидел еще несколько видов уборщиков, тех, что, например, взрыхляли почву и подтягивали вверх корнеплоды, которые подхватывали и обрезали от лишнего какие-то забавные оранжевые полусферки с кучей блестящих никелированием манипуляторов. Они же собирали то, что потяжелее, например, капусту и тыквы. Леонид бродил, как зачарованный, наблюдая за слаженной работой людей и техники. И если что-то было знакомо хотя бы теоретически, вроде подводки тонких шлангов с водой и подкормкой, которые впрыскивали нужное количество жидкостей под корни каждому растению по мере необходимости, что регулировал центральный компьютер, то часть техники в своей пусть кажущейся независимости завораживала. Несколько человек в майках, шортах и сандалиях бродили по бескрайним грядкам и между деревьями, и проверяли состояние почвы и растений на глаз.   
\- А почему все посажено так вперемежку? - то есть не совсем все, но вот яблони над клубникой или абрикосы над грядками с петрушкой и прочей зеленью озадачивали чрезвычайно, да и сами грядки казались обсаженными очень беспорядочно.  
\- Потому что таким образом увеличивается урожайность и почва меньше изнашивается при этом. Культуры не просто так сажаются вместе, а с таким расчетом, чтобы их комбинации усиливали друг друга. Или защищали, - Себастьян снова слегка улыбнулся. – Для защиты от слизней мы повсюду рассаживаем чеснок, - и кивком показал на зеленые стрелки на грядках.  
\- И что, помогает?   
\- Конечно, если что-то не помогает, то используются излучатели, - Леониду продемонстрировали небольшие темные кубы по краям посадок. - Но стараемся своими силами, потому что излучение не нравится не только насекомым, но и растениям тоже.   
\- Своими силами?  
\- Ну да, мы энергетически прогоняем насекомых.  
\- Энергетически? То есть как экстрасенсы, что ли? И это работает?  
\- Работает, почему бы этому не работать. И еще кое-что, экстрасенс означает, что это что-то за гранью обычных чувств человека и его способности познавать. Это не так. Поэтому мы отбрасываем приставку экстра-, это обычное дело, основным методам можно научить практически любого.  
\- И меня тоже? – скептически поинтересовался Нечаев.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - все также спокойно отозвался Себастьян. – Гением в этом деле ты не станешь, но жизнь себе и окружающим облегчишь точно.   
В ровном голосе Нечаеву послышалась скрытая насмешка. Себастьяна позвали на другой конец огородов, а Леонид неожиданно обнаружил себя в одном из складов, сортирующим морковку. До этого он прошел мимо грядок с самой экзотичной цветной капустой, которая только ему попадалась, мало того, что разноцветная, так еще и очень причудливых форм. Ему надо было следить, чтобы машины правильно разбирали овощи по ящикам, по размеру и сортам. Какую только морковку не пришлось увидеть, и узнать названия примерно двух десятков сортов, от почти белой до практически бордовой, как свекла. Фиолетовая морковка тоже вызвала недоумение, но когда он сгрыз ее, то оказалась, что все-таки морковка, очень сладкая и с необычным привкусом. Он не заметил, как пролетело три часа, вышел на воздух и прищурился от яркого полуденного солнца, потом забрел поглубже в сады, понаблюдал, как собирают яблоки и груши. Манипулятор с круглой сеткой и небольшой металлической развилкой над ней подлетал к ветке, острые лезвия развилки цепляли и срезали черенки, а фрукты падали в сетку. Когда она наполнялась, то манипулятор опускался и осторожно пересыпал плоды в ящики со стружкой.   
Себастьяна он нашел возле теплиц, тот вышел из небольшого, административного здания возле них и направлялся внутрь. Леонид зашел вслед за ним и обнаружил, что там вздымаются почти до полуэллиптического потолка заросли разноцветных помидоров всех форм и размеров от желтых и оранжевых черри до крупных овальных почти черных томатов, огурцов, кабачков, болгарского перца и еще какой-то незнакомой овощной и фруктовой всячины, слишком экзотичной для опознания. Дохнуло влажной духотой и сотнями запахов от сильного духа земли до водянистых и сладковатых плодовых. Себастьян целеустремленно подошел к каким-то малозаметным краникам у стенки и чуть-чуть подкрутил пару из них. В стене неожиданно зашипело.   
\- Ну, как прошло знакомство с морковкой? – в голосе были отчетливые веселые нотки.  
\- Нормально, во всяком случае, намного лучше, чем я ожидал. Иногда такое ощущение было, что я практически в лаборатории или, по крайней мере, в каком-то ботаническом саду, а не на реальном поле, которое людей кормит. Народ тут почти весь с чистыми руками, а то и в белом халате. Ты что отрегулировал сейчас?  
\- Да вот подача удобрений что-то клинит, надо бы форсунки подчистить, я уже оставил сообщение, ребята из следующей смены этим займутся, ну, а пока немного вручную поработал.  
\- У вас механики будут только в следующую смену? – недоуменно поднял брови Леонид.  
\- Нет, Леон, что ты, я бы тоже смог, у нас вообще весь народ многогранный, - хмыкнул Себастьян. - Просто мне еще надо будет сегодня отследить один эксперимент в лаборатории, так что мне уже пора бежать. Да и у остальных смены заканчиваются и скоро будут наши сменщики.  
\- Я уж было решил, что специалисты по железу у вас сидят отдельно.  
\- Да нет, у нас кто ближе и кто свободен, тот и чинит, в случае чего. С совсем сложным оборудованием, например, криогенным или антигравным, мы не связываемся, тут уже ребята с заводов этим занимаются. А так… чего бы самим не поработать? Устал? – Нечаев неопределенно качнул головой. – Ну, так идем домой?   
\- Пойдем.   
Домой тоже полетели на антиграве, но только из-за оставленных в аппарате пробирок, как пояснил Себастьян. Обычно он предпочитал добираться пешком. В голове Нечаева зрел еще один вопрос, ответа на которого он не мог найти.  
\- Скажи… а тут у вас только молодые работают?   
Тут Себастьян откровенно рассмеялся.   
\- Ну а как ты думаешь?   
\- Ну, никого старше двадцати пяти, - и это было, по его разумению, большой натяжкой. – Я не видел.  
\- И тебя страшит, что же такое жуткое мы делаем с людьми постарше? – успокоившись, спросил он. – Как по-твоему, сколько лет Кате?   
\- Эммм, двадцать четыре? Двадцать пять?   
\- Шестьдесят восемь вообще-то.   
Нечаев застыл, вспоминая свежее гладкое лицо, с сияющей кожей и яркими глазами.   
\- Что у вас тут за технологии?   
\- О! Вот это верный вопрос! Во-первых, мы используем всяческое волновое электронное оборудование, их еще называют электронными сенсами. Во-вторых, у нас есть так называемые ванны, принцип их работы инопланетники рассказали нам очень скоро после нашего знакомства. И нам удалось быстро их создать и освоить. Так вот, это на самом деле ванны с определенными растворами, в которые кладут людей, к их телам подключают провода, задающие программы восстановления. Восстанавливаются на клеточном уровне, вплоть до ДНК, так что можно даже утраченные органы и конечности отрастить заново, не то что омолодиться. Впрочем, если врожденная дисплазия, то ее тоже уберут. Вообще, можно восстановить практически все, вплоть до тяжелейших генетических отклонений. Но, помимо этого, нас учатся восстанавливаться самостоятельно.   
\- Как это?   
\- Ну, с ушибленным коленом я к врачу не пойду, я залечу его самостоятельно.  
\- А с простудой?  
\- А у нас этим практически никто не болеет, но тоже это можно вылечить самостоятельно. Главное - напомнить телу, как оно должно правильно работать и оно само исправляется.   
\- Вот так просто?  
\- Ну, для меня это несложно, меня этому с детства обучали. Думаю, тут вопрос привычки и доведения навыков до автоматизма.   
\- Автоматически залечивать раны?  
\- И это тоже можно. Ты тоже научишься.  
\- И кто меня научит?  
\- Ну, хочешь я, а хочешь кто-то другой. Или на курсах.  
\- На каких курсах?  
\- Ну, ты же захочешь себе какую-нибудь профессию? Там и научат.  
\- Что вот так вот сразу выбрать себе специальность, освоить ее - и к станку?  
\- Да нет, - Себастьян взглянул на него, казалось, недоуменно. – Никто не гонит. Но разве самому не хочется?  
\- Я здесь ничего не знаю. Я даже не знаю, чем хочу заниматься.   
\- Я думаю, что тебе стоит поездить по миру и попробовать разное, тогда будет проще определиться. Есть куча вариантов, когда где-то можно поработать с месяц-другой, или даже и того меньше и посмотреть насколько тебе это подходит на данном этапе.  
\- На данном этапе?  
\- Ну, да, возможно через какое-то время, тебе захочется заниматься чем-то другим.  
Они уже подлетели к дому и выбирались из антиграва, когда Себастьян усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, спроси, если так хочется.  
\- А тебе сколько лет? – Неужели он и здесь принял за мальчишку человека вдвое старше себя?  
\- Двадцать четыре, - снова безмятежная улыбка. – Легче?  
\- Да, по крайней мере, я не ошибся, считая тебя младше себя.   
\- Тебя так тревожит возраст?  
\- Ну, у нас на этом многие здорово зациклены … были. Считалось, что жизнь коротка, а молодость еще короче, и после определенного возраста, если только у тебя нет больших денег, то практически ты ничего не стоишь.  
\- Странный подход, - приподнял брови Себастьян. – Жадный и нерациональный. Как только человек набирается настоящей мудрости, от него спешат избавиться, я правильно понял?  
\- Вряд ли так уже много людей у нас можно было назвать мудрыми, но, по крайней мере, он получает достаточно большой опыт, у него обычно уже нет сил, чтобы много работать. Он мешает и становится ненужным.  
\- Мдааа… Умели люди портить жизнь себе и окружающим. Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться преимуществами таких людей, от них избавлялись. Впрочем, если учесть, какая была грызня за ресурсы, то это неудивительно.   
\- И что ты знаешь об этих крысиных бегах?  
\- Ну, в курсе истории экономики и социологии мы изучали это. Было очень странно такое читать, вообще подходы и в ведении хозяйства, и в отношении людей были очень нерациональны. Выбросить ресурсы на свалку и в прямом, и в переносном смысле, только чтобы не дать снизиться прибыли – это преступная глупость и безответственность. Хотя те, кто принимал такие решения, считали себя очень умными людьми. Впрочем, так же считали и те, кто развязывал войны.   
\- Ты не историк, случаем? Так рассуждаешь…  
\- Нет, я – биолог, но мне было интересно, и я много изучал по этому вопросу. И вот что, если ты так страшишься старости, то спешу тебя обрадовать, ты можешь пройти курс ванн и будешь, как огурчик. Да и живем мы долго.   
\- А долго – это сколько?   
\- Ну, самому старшему из ныне живущих сейчас сто шестьдесят два года. Наши физиологи считают, что сейчас мы преспокойно можем доживать до двухсот тридцати-двухсот пятидесяти лет, а может и трехсот, но пока это мы еще никак не можем проверить.  
Себастьян сразу пошел в лабораторию, не заходя в дом. Леонид пошел за ним.  
\- Вы все постоянно упоминаете войну. Расскажи мне о ней.   
\- Хорошо, но попозже, а, может быть, даже не сегодня. Но, если хочешь, можешь пока забить в сети «последняя война» и почитать что найдешь.   
\- А там есть много материала на русском?  
\- Достаточно, но вообще-то ты прав, надо будет как можно скорее научить тебя всеобщему. Пожалуй, завтра и займемся, - пробормотал Себастьян, наклоняясь к аппарату, открывая крышку и вытаскивая подставку с пробирками.  
\- Вот так просто?  
\- Конечно, - рассеянно отозвался он, читая результаты на экране. – Посидишь, подучишься, мы с тобой специально будем разговаривать на всеобщем, чтобы практики было побольше. Тааак, - протянул задумчиво, потом вытащил с полок какие-то реагенты, добавил по несколько капель в каждую пробирку и поставил штатив в еще один анализатор. – Кажется, на сегодня тут все. Я сбросил данные к себе и Кате, так что с ними можно и дома поработать.   
\- А Катя среди вас самая старшая? Она ваш руководитель? – Хотя никаких признаков этого Леонид не заметил, она держалась, как равная среди равных. – Вот, и данными с ней делишься.   
\- Да нет, не руководитель, в нашей группе вообще нет руководителей. Что, четыре человека не договорятся? Катя только присматривается к биологии и биотехнологиям. До этого она работала больше с программным обеспечением, что нам, конечно же, помогает, потому что она пишет программы для обработки данных. Но она решила сменить сферу деятельности, а тут мы искали такого человека. Вот она с нами поработает, и решит действительно ли ей это нужно или нет, и будет искать дальше. Если -нет, то она просто поможет нам завершить проект, и пойдет дальше другой дорогой, если да, то будет продолжать с нами работать и пойдет учиться. Пока что она изучает азы профессии и работает с теми идеями, которые мы выдали.  
\- Вот так просто захотел поменял профессию, попробовал – получилось, не понравилось – пошел дальше? И сколько лет этим можно заниматься?  
\- Ну, достаточно долго. Но вроде и в твое время можно было менять профессию без проблем.   
\- Можно, до поры до времени. Но далеко не по всем специальностям, уж профессиональным пилотом после сорока не станешь точно. Как и врачом, и еще куча всего. Большинство меняли специальности вынужденно, и далеко не всегда в сторону повышения удовольствия от нее. Очень много сложностей было, ведь, нужно было не только профессию получить, и опыт нужен был. И мало кому из работодателей нужен человек с новой специальностью и без опыта, к тому вышедший из возраста, который считался подходящим для этого.  
\- А что, учиться стоило только в определенном возрасте?  
\- Да нет, учиться следовало всегда, но как-то на практике получалось именно так.   
\- Твои рассказы очень озадачивают и лишний раз напоминают, как мало у вас было выбора.   
\- А сейчас много?  
\- А разве не видно? Уж во всяком случае, не тот планомерный загон в рамки, о котором ты говоришь. Я и забыл, какой тогда фашизм расцвел.  
\- У нас не было фашизма! – возмутился Леонид.   
Они как раз вошли в дом и пошли на кухню. Там никого не было.   
\- Разве? В начале двадцать первого века, так как отсутствовал противовес, по всей планете расцвел олигархический фашизм, руководители которого мечтали создать что-то вроде глобального средневековья с высоким уровнем технологий. К которым в какой-то момент доступ остался бы только кучке высокопоставленных жлобов и их присным. Остальные скатились бы в настоящее средневековье. Притом, что они не желали развивать технологии, двигать их на новые уровни, задвигая все принципиально новое.   
\- У нас как раз технологии сейчас цветут и пахнут, особенно твоя любимая биология. И айти. То есть цвели, конечно.  
\- Серьезно, что ли? – Себастьян помыл руки и разливал сок по бокалам, заодно разогревая еду. – И что из появившихся тогда биотехнологий было доступно людям? Что улучшило их жизнь? Генетические манипуляции? Дай-ка вспомнить. Из истории биотехнологий я помню, например, такой кошмар, как патентование геномов растений: помидор, пшеницы, картофеля и пр. Или патентование частей человеческого генома. Люди их создали? Чтобы патентовать? И ограничивать доступ к ним? Этим культурам не по одной сотне, а то и тысячи лет, селекция селекцией, но это слишком давно было, чтобы реально подлежать патентному праву. Мне особенно запомнилось, выкрутасы одной корпорации, которая додумалась выключить из генома пшеницы и картофеля возможность получения семенного материала. И продавала только свой собственный, заставляя фермеров брать кредиты на его покупку. А на следующий год эти несчастные выяснили, что урожая нет и не будет, если только не купить семена заново. Какая тогда была волна самоубийств? Да, еще один аспект – лечение людей. Давай-ка посмотрим, как мы выяснили, выбирались не самые эффективные и дешевые, а самые замудренные и дорогие, да еще желательно такие, что позволяли держать людей на препаратах длительное время. Во многих странах, несмотря на довольно-таки хорошие технические возможности медицины в целом, множество людей не имело к ней доступ по ряду причин. И разве это увеличение счастья? По-моему, это насилие. Я еще понимаю, не лечить туберкулез, онкологию или гепатиты, потому что это технически было невозможно. Но в ваше время это не лечили чаще всего, потому что у человека просто нет денег. Даже не бумажек, а обязательств по долгу. Непонятно чьему. Это какой-то абсолютный абсурд. И самое настоящее насилие.   
Вообще ваше время, именно такими парадоксами и поражает. Есть возможность, но нет доступа к ней. Что это, если не фашизм и насилие? Да те же ваши информационные технологии, айти, как ты сказал. Они дали колоссальный прорыв, и что было в итоге? Информацию продолжили искажать в промышленных объемах, ее стали еще больше фрагментировать, доступ к ней все больше стал ограничиваться. Это как, называется? Свобода? А, по-моему, фашизм. И опять все упирается в деньги. И кстати, по-моему, как раз в твое время был очередной взлет сегрегации и унификации, в рамках капиталистического общества. И все упирается в деньги, власть и влияние.   
Как только представилась возможность ограничить доступ к чему бы то ни было: даже возможности работать там, где ты хочешь, то воротилы тут же этим воспользовались. И ты сам, похоже, испытал это на своей шкуре. Разве невозможность смены работы в любом возрасте не из этой же оперы?   
\- Да нет же! Все не так плохо, просто надо приложить побольше усилий! – возмутился этой лекции Леонид. Надо же, этот Будда даже пламенные речи толкать умеет. Правда, пламенные весьма условно, но в них точно появились эмоциональные отблески. – Все-таки у многих получилось изменить жизнь в лучшую сторону.  
\- И сколько усилий надо приложить? И нравиться прикладывать усилия, чуть ли не до разрыва аорты, вместо того, чтобы просто жить и работать? Радоваться жизни и любить? Сколько сил и времени лично ты потратил впустую, на это самое преодоление? Ведь это не то, что на самом деле надо преодолевать. Это просто искусственные заслоны, чтобы оттеснить большинства людей от ресурсов. Вот и все.  
\- Но все же возможностей появилось больше, - продолжил гнуть свою линую Нечаев.   
\- Каких возможностей, Леон? Скажи мне?  
\- Ездить по миру, например.   
-Да? Не ты ли мне рассказывал, что тебе не позволили остаться в Англии, потому что ты не мог найти себе работу и тебе визу не продлили? Это что, свобода? Реально? По-моему, это морковка перед носом осла, которой помахивают, чтобы он рвал себе жилы. Виртуальные возможности ограничены твоей способностью получить к ним доступ, барьеры, чаще всего, были финансовые и юридические. Есть возможность? ОК. А какой к ней доступ? А почти никакого. Если удается проскочить во все более сужающуюся щель, то это можно назвать большой удачей. Но не реально работающей возможностью! – Себастьян выдохнул и, вытащив еду из печки, переложил ее на тарелки. – То есть даже путешествия чаще всего ограничены финансовыми возможностями и возможностями получения этого ужасного изобретения – визы! То есть кто-то по инструкции и потому, что левая пятка пожелала, мог преспокойно отказать тебе, если ты хочешь слетать на другой материк и обследовать его. Или просто поездить и посмотреть. Или поработать.   
Леонид не нашелся, что на это сказать. К тому же его оглушила волна, пришедшая от Себастьяна, он проморгался, чувствуя себя практически контуженным. Некоторое время они молча ели, потом Себастьян поднял на него глаза.  
\- Прости, я не должен был так реагировать. И прости за удар, я не хотел, я уже убрал все последствия. Мне еще много предстоит работать над собой. Просто я даже не представлял, как можно не видеть дальше собственного носа. А потом понял – у тебя не было должного образования, тебя не научили анализировать и сопоставлять.   
Нечаев не понял, что именно с ним сделали, но голова удивительным образом прояснилась, к тому же обострилось зрение, хотя он никогда на него не жаловался.   
\- Ничего, хотя образование у меня вроде бы неплохое было, - грустно усмехнулся он. – Только я не понял, как относится твоя пламенная речь к фашизму, который якобы существовал в мое время чуть ли не по всей Земле. И кстати, раз пошла такая пьянка, это было как-то связано с войной? Что это была за война и кто воевал?   
\- Попробую объяснить. Капитализм смог вернуться к своей высшей форме – фашизму, еле сдерживаемый фиговым листом международных законов. И больше ничем. Но тут такой нюанс: земные фашисты не были сами по себе, их поддерживали и помогали не одно тысячелетие создавать такую систему. Мы их называем темными и серыми. Серые – это такие инопланетники с очень высокой технологической цивилизацией и большими проблемами по части биоэнергетики и этичности. К нам они относились и относятся, как к скоту. Темные – это скорее энергетические сущности, нередко довольно высокого порядка, у них есть свои миры, иногда в той же плотности, что и Земля, иногда ниже, иногда выше, но так как они служат Тьме, то хорошего от них тоже сложно ждать. И они тут тоже паслись, чтобы пожрать. И не поленились целую систему энергетическую построить, которую потом все-таки разрушили. Так вот, ресурсы, доступные на тот момент, стремительно сокращались, менять технологии никто не желал, так, что в очередной раз встал вопрос о переделе сфер влияния, причем не только между сильными мира сего, но и с тем расчетом, чтобы уменьшить доступ простых смертных к ресурсам всех видов, в том числе и энергетических, и я сейчас не про углеводороды. Ситуация с грохотом обвалилась в войну, которая огненным смерчем пронеслась по планете, только они не учли несколько факторов. К тому же, они рассчитывали восстановить эгрегориальную систему. Но постоянного применение разнообразного оружия, в том числе и климатического, начало менять климат и смешало карты. Кроме того, не меньшая бойня шла на тонком плане, и кое-кому показалось оригинальным в пику темным помочь людям. Что они и сделали. К тому времени, уже появились группы людей, которые смогли возглавить сопротивление. Во всем мире, и даже не без поддержки извне объединиться, чтобы дать бой и серым и их прислужникам в дорогих костюмах.   
\- Я что-то не очень понял. Так речь идет о инопланетниках или каких-то энергетических сущностях?   
\- Одно разве мешает другому? – улыбнулся Себастьян. – К тому же, у этих сущностей есть свои миры и свои интересы, в том числе и на Земле, которая долгое время была их полигоном и концлагерем по совместительству. И всем было, в общем-то, удобно, пока темные не сдвинули баланс и не решили захапать себе все. И на этом и погорели, когда выкинули очень высоко стоящих светлых отсюда. Ну, те и вернулись, с боем и не одни.   
\- А кто такие эти светлые?  
\- Ну многие столетия их тут знали как ангелов, - снова странная улыбка.  
\- Коммунизм и ангелы – просто офигительное сочетание. Бога сюда тоже приплетете?  
\- Ну, божественного в них не больше, чем во мне, это были просто маски, - фыркнул Себастьян. – Это просто существа, которые стоят на очень высоком уровне развития, и они выбрали развитие по определенным правилам. Тем, которые можно обозначить как путь Света в противоположность пути Тьмы. Есть еще Пелена, которой предпочитают играть серые. Но эти нюансы мы обсудим позже.  
\- Ладно, так какие страны воевали, хотя я уже догадываюсь, и кто выиграл?   
\- А все большие страны: Америка, Россия, Китай, Европа сначала втянулась, потом они между собой перегрызлись, Китай с Японией выясняли отношения на Дальнем Востоке, в Африке пронеслось несколько волн мелких войн, слившихся потом в одну, в Южной Америке сначала было относительно спокойно, весьма относительно, но все же туда тоже лезли, но они умудрились отбиться и частично закрыться, кроме Мексики, вот там тоже было жарко. В Юго-Восточной Азии все с неменьшим азартом принялись воевать друг с другом, под тем или иным протекторатом, пока их территории не начали уходить под воду, и они в ужасе рванули на север. Так же, как и китайцы и индийцы, все островные территории вообще утонули полностью, как твоя Англия, например.   
\- Она не моя, - пробормотал шокированный Нечаев. – Надо посмотреть на карту, - он пожалел, что не сделал этого раньше.   
\- Да пожалуйста, - Себастьян потянулся к панели возле холодильника и развернул голограмму экрана. Нечаев потрясенно уставился на нее, аж привстал, рассматривая изменившиеся контуры материков, которые стали заметно меньше. Исчез практически весь север Евразии и процентов сорок Североамериканского материка. Уменьшилась Австралия и Африка. Сузилась Латинская Америка, от Антарктиды в привычном виде практически ничего не осталось, шапка Южного полюса почти исчезла. Практически всех островов не было видно. От этого стало жутко до тошноты. И снова накрыло понимание, что он чужой в новом, незнакомом мире, даром, что это та же Земля. – Потепление? – смог выдавить он.  
\- И это тоже, таяние льдов в таких объемах больше было оружием вызвано, к тому же заработало несколько больших вулканов, это тоже повлияло и с этим тоже пришлось бороться. С последствиями этого дела. Климат в любом случае изменился очень сильно. В Новосибирске, например, практически субтропики, у нас прохладнее, но стало намного более влажно, степи кругом сейчас вполне себе пригодны для распашки.   
\- И как, справились?   
\- Как видишь. Небо ясное, погода теплая, значит, сладили с этим.   
Леонид рухнул на стул, ощущая внутри сосущую пустоту. В голове царил полный хаос.   
\- Так кто же войну выиграл?  
\- Сначала НАТО, точнее они дошли до определенных пределов и договорились с Китаем о переделе границ. А потом уже объединенные войска перевернули ситуацию, за ними гонялись, но так как это была скорее партизанская сеть, то у тогдашних хозяев были сложности. К тому же, там в основном были люди, которым нечего было терять. Потом уже эти бригады сами за бывшими хозяевами и серыми гонялись по всей планете, когда наводили порядок. И смогли опрокинуть их. Всех их просто физически уничтожали, этому еще хорошо поспособствовали несколько серьезных эпидемий, которые они же сами и устроили. Народу от них погибло немеряно. Ну, и бунты, везде начались подниматься чудовищные по размаху бунты, по всему миру. И это тоже привело к сегодняшнему результату, хотя первые бунты нещадно давились, но потом они уже ничего не могли с ними поделать.  
\- А Россия?  
\- Россия всеми силами изворачивалась, чтобы не ввязаться, но, когда у власти капиталисты, да еще взявшие курс на фашизацию страны, чтобы сделать народ еще более управляемым и запуганным, им сложно было не попытаться еще кусок ухватить. И ее в итоге на куски поделили, но зато сейчас ее территория одна из наименее пострадавших, то есть минимум земли потеряно.   
\- Но весь Крайний Север… Да и Балтика что-то слишком большая…  
\- Да, это вечная мерзлота растаяла.   
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас нет России, как нет европейских стран, например, но часть их даже физически уже не существует. Есть единая Земля. С делением на материки, но это чисто географически. Никаких границ больше. Центр управления един, и при этом существует разветвленная сеть участия в этом управлении и контроля за ним. Мы смогли обеспечить мирную и достойную жизнь для всех. И тебе тут тоже найдется место. Не торопись, осмотрись. Привыкнешь, думаю, найдешь себе что-то по душе.   
Леонид откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Мне надо это переварить. Это для меня как-то слишком.   
\- Конечно, иди отдохни и обдумай это.   
Нечаев валялся на кровати и пялился в потолок, он немного порыскал в сети со своего выхода, почитал кое-какие материалы, найденные на русском и английском и теперь остывал от шока. И впервые за эти дни задумался о родных и друзьях. Ну, как друзья, по-настоящему близких было всего двое, и один из них погиб еще несколько лет назад. Вероятность найти Севку казалось мизерной, если он и пережил войну, сколько ему сейчас? За сто лет, сто два года, если быть точным, как формально и ему самому. И о чем они будут разговаривать? Хотя … Родственники… Младших никого не было, детей не было и, слава богу, у них уже третье поколение не больше одного ребенка в семье по обеим линиям, так что вряд ли кто-то еще остался. Потом все же забил в поиске имена, одно за другим. Всех, кого вспомнил. В живых не было никого. И тут его накрыло снова, затрясло и прорвалось слезами. Успокоился он только через несколько часов, он то приходил в себя, то его снова накрывала тихая истерика, и он провалился в тяжелый сон.   
В общей зоне он появился только на следующее утро, когда, проснувшись, принял ледяной душ. И кое-какие призраки решений забродили в его голове. Но сначала надо задать несколько вопросов Себастьяну. По счастью, тот нашелся на кухне, где в задумчивости заваривал чай и ждал раскрытия цветка в прозрачном чайнике.   
\- Будешь? – кивнул он на стол.   
Леонид не стал отказываться, также как и от завтрака, тем более, что и ужина у него не было. В чашку полилась зеленовато-желтоватая струя горячей жидкости, а на столе тут же появились тарелки с хлебом, сыром, рыбой, овощами, фруктами. Леонид разрезал черный авокадо, выскоблил мякоть в мисочку и, посолив, намазал на хлеб, положил сверху ломтики горбуши. Себастьян пил чай, грыз тонкое сахарное печенье и наблюдал за этим всем. И начал с того, что неприятно задело вчера, почему-то больнее всего.   
\- Ты вчера сказал, что в России была фашизация. Почему?  
\- А разве не так? Ну, смотри сам: начали искать внешнего врага, закрывать доступ к информации, стравливание разных групп, прежде всего по национальному признаку, начались разговоры о том, что кто-то может быть привилегирован только потому, что родился в той или иной группе, ущемление прав всевозможных меньшинств, на которые раньше и внимание особо не обращали, но которых начали использовать как жупелы. Ущемление прав женщин, активное влезание в личную жизнь. Агрессивное обогащение небольшой группы за счет всех остальных.  
А разве вы не делаете все тоже самое, чуть было не спросил он. Но заткнулся, потому что вспомнил, как сам тщательно скрывал свою бисексуальность, особенно в последние годы. Он и в Англию рвался, чтобы можно было вздохнуть спокойно, правда, оказалось, что и там он существо второго, а порой и третьего сорта.   
\- И ратование за гнилой традиционализм? Активно внедряемая кастовость, все равны, но некоторые равнее. Получение привилегий за счет других, более слабых, - тем временем продолжал Себастьян. – Мало? Еще что-то нужно?   
\- Нет, вполне достаточно, - покачал головой Леонид, вертя в пальцах огрызок груши. И до него начало доходить насколько тот прав, горечь нахлынула на него, когда он вспоминал то, от чего долго отгораживался. Некоторые вопросы теперь отпали, стали совершенно бессмысленными.   
\- Знаешь, многие правители считали, что они сделали свои народы вполне беззубыми и безопасными и потому могут идти дальше в углублении своих власти и контроля. Если тебе станет от этого легче, то просто имей в виду, что фашизм поднимал тогда голову по всей планете и, по сути, фашистские группки делили ресурсы. Они боялись восстаний и бунтов, но при этом свято верили, что всегда смогут их подавить, а благодаря бунтам они в пыль рассеют потенциал протеста и агрессии. Что если у народа будет возможность выпускать пар в гудок, о нем можно забыть, главное, запереть покрепче, и заняться разборками между собой. Но просчитались и доигрались. Результат ты знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - вздохнул он. – Наверное, мне повезло, что я пропустил самое тяжелое.  
\- Может, и повезло, - со все той же непроницаемой полуулыбкой пожал плечами Себастьян. – Я иногда жалею, что не родился тогда, хотя я отлично понимаю, что это не мое время. Но раньше мне это казалось даже романтичным, и только позже я понял, что романтики в этом маловато, зато ужаса слишком много. Но в любом случае, я с огромным уважением отношусь к тем людям, у которых хватило сил переломить ход событий и сделать так, чтобы у меня была возможность заниматься тем, чем я хочу. Они проложили дорогу для нас, и пусть она все еще проселочная, и мы пока что в ней нуждаемся, у нас пока что нет возможности лететь в будущее на антиграве, направление и возможности предоставили нам они. И мы не собираемся принижать их подвиги и обесценивать ту кровь, пролив которую, нам обеспечили движение вперед.   
\- Тебе это действительно нравится? И в земле копаться?   
\- Конечно, - в голосе, кажется, промелькнуло недоумение. – Иначе зачем бы я за это все брался? В биологию я уйду со временем больше, но и это доставляет удовольствие. Надоест, займусь чем-то другим. Теперь-то возможностей – море.   
\- Да уж, - вздохнул Леонид. – Я еще хотел спросить. Насчет всеобщего языка. Как мне его выучить?   
\- Это несложно. Тебе понадобится несколько сеансов гипнообучения, это преспокойно можно сделать и дома, в тебя заложат базу, потом ты сможешь пройти трехнедельные курсы, которые тебе помогут наладить навыки письма, и мы постоянно будем говорить с тобой на всеобщем, чтобы ты мог разговориться. Ну, и новости, книги, все тексты тебе лучше читать и смотреть на всеобщем.   
\- Так быстро?  
\- А почему бы и нет? Основы в тебя заложат крепкие, даже не сомневайся, не ты первый, метод апробирован на все сто. Можешь переписать пару книг, чтобы закрепить навыки, - в темных глазах появилось лукавство.  
\- Вы все еще пишете от руки?   
\- Конечно, развиваем и поддерживаем мелкую моторику, хотя по большей части печатаем. Многие до сих пор и вяжут, и шьют самостоятельно, и вышивают, занимаются мозаикой или живописью всех мастей. С теми же целями. Ну и для удовольствия, разумеется.   
\- Можно первый раз сделать сегодня?  
\- Конечно! Хочешь сейчас?   
\- Нет, пожалуй, не прямо сейчас. Мне надо немного пройтись и проветриться. Днем кто-то будет дома?  
\- Ну, мы с Севой точно будем, может кто-то другой. Но это неважно. Попроси любого. Тебе поставят программу, и ты сможешь начать учиться. Если тебе пока больше ничего не надо, Леон, то я побегу в поля, - он неожиданно легко прикоснулся к его плечу, заставив екнуть сердце. – Работы сегодня много.   
И исчез. Нечаев перевел дыхание, убрал оставшиеся продукты в холодильник, выбросил очистки, посуду заложил в мойку и пошел гулять в лес. Туда он шагал уже целенаправленно, чтобы отдышаться, чтобы привести голову в порядок хоть немного. А в лесу ему всегда было хорошо и спокойно, еще маленьким дед научил его тому, как лечиться лесом, как в нем себя вести и как с ним разговаривать. Не в каждом лесу это можно, есть такие, что все соки выпьют. Есть такие, что никак не могут прийти в себя после кровопролития в них, крупных боев обычно, или выросли на месте проломов, бывают просто гнилые непонятно почему. Но этот не такой. Светлый, легкий, прозрачный, смешанный и укромный. Ноги не цеплялись за траву, дышалось все свободнее. Он снова дошел до пруда и сел на берегу, бездумно глядя на темную водную поверхность, постепенно ощущая как расходится в груди горячий тугой комок. Отходняк все время догонял и бил по голове. Мысль об этом заставила невесело усмехнуться. Что ж, придется все начинать снова и с полного нуля. Даже язык и тот учить заново. Вот только надо осмотреться и решить что именно делать дальше.  
Дома обнаружились Дима со своим приятелем, представившемся Сирилом. Парни быстро поняли, что ему нужно, отвели в библиотеку, хотя в помещении было больше аппаратуры, чем бумажных книг, усадили в кресло и надели ему на виски что-то вроде наушников, только диски фиксировались по-другому. Он закрыл глаза, как ему советовали, и поплыл, в голове замелькали образы, слова, таблицы и тексты. Когда через три часа первый сеанс закончился, ему казалось, что мозг вскипел и сейчас взорвется. Он тяжело дышал и пытался прийти в себя. Потом вспомнил несколько упражнений, которым его обучила Сева пару дней назад, для «заглушки мозгов», как она сказала. Чтобы его мысли были меньше слышны и чтобы успокоиться. В этот раз эта техника точно пригодилась и сработала лучше и быстрее. Через полчаса он выходил из библиотеки в более спокойном состоянии, даже мысли умудрился «причесать», чтобы не шуметь на весь дом ими. К тому же, как ему сказали, в доме были приборы, которые фиксировали энергетическую и психическую активность, если они превышали некие пороговые значения, человека вытаскивали на беседу к специалистам. Их внимание не очень хотелось привлекать, потому что казалось весьма сомнительным, что это будет единичная и короткая встреча.   
\- Привет! – встретил его хор голосов, Нечаев понял, что говорят с ним на всеобщем.  
\- Привет, - отозвался он, с запинкой произнося непривычное слово.  
\- Ну, как прошел первый урок? – весело спросила его Катя.  
\- Чуть голова не взорвалась, - честно ответил он. Слова четко и без проблем выстраивались в правильные фразы в голове, но вот произносить их было все же сложновато.  
\- Лиха беда начало! – это Дима сказал на русском, вызвав улыбку у Леонида. – Привыкнешь, потом станет легче.   
В общем, так и оказалось. Три недели Леонид занимался на курсах с преподавателем - по счастью, это оказались вебинары, и никуда не пришлось ездить, совмещая это с работой в поле, что позволяло ему немного разгрузить голову. Нечаев считал себя не без способностей к языкам, но от огромной нагрузки его мозги явственно протестовали. Он постепенно осваивался, съездил в Новосиб, Москву и Прагу, поддавшись ностальгии. В последних двух городах было не так уж много знакомого, и, разочаровавшись, он возвращался обратно, понимая, что путешествовать теперь стоит не по городам, а практически автостопом, чтобы увидеть все изменения. И поймал себя на мысли, что все ищет доказательств того, что не все так благостно в этом новом, незнакомом мире. Поэтому, припомнив рассказы Себастьяна, он уехал на несколько дней в Индию, где на него нахлынули ощущения, похожие на те, что были у него в детстве, когда дед вместе с другом ездил в Самарканд и Бухару. Индия здорово изменилась, не было того катастрофического количества нищих, их вообще не было, как и бездомных, грязи и шума. То есть шум был, но все стало свободнее и тише. Люди стали еще расслабленнее и веселее. И уж точно тут не гонялись за приезжими, выпрашивая милостыню. Научные и медицинские центры, просветительские лекции, социальные учреждения, множество площадок для съемок и тренировок, музыкальные и обычные школы всех направлений. Нечаев специально выехал в сельскую местность, но и там все было намного благополучнее, на буйволах уж точно никто не пахал, большую часть работ выполняла техника и операторы также сосредоточено втыкали в экраны, как и на Алтае. Сорта выращиваемого только отличались, все же климат тут был иной, и тут же он впервые увидел хлопковые поля, на которых работали не люди, а машины. Мужчин и женщин в традиционной одежде было немного, это были, как ему объяснили, в основном люди старшего возраста, которые таким образом протестовали против перемен. Не все, конечно, но многие. Но за тем, как выполняются обряды, следили скрупулезнейшим образом. Многие были строжайше запрещены, и вообще религиозных частенько таскали на беседы с корректирующими специалистами. Молодежь с радостью разбегалась от этого подальше, им нужды в этом не было. Так что он тут на примере увидел, насколько массово может начать вымирать религия, когда нет социального давления, нет страхов перед грядущим, а есть возможность психического и энергетического восстановления в своеобразных санаториях, хотя, по мнению Леонида, они больше напоминали монастыри. Там, вдали от мира, люди занимались простой, легкой физической работой, медитировали, изучали свои духовные проблемы и возможности, учились управлять своими энергетическими потенциалами, восстанавливались и искали душевного утешения.   
Леонид все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что его тянет обратно к Себастьяну, но он постоянно запрещал себе думать об этом, потому что не видел перспективы, к тому же, он не очень понимал как к нему подкатиться, не создавая лишних проблем. Да еще не чувствовал ни малейшего отзыва. К тому же, сначала он напряженно смотрел по сторонам, наученный горьким опытом, пытаясь понять, как тут относятся к геям. Но потом успокоился, увидев, что однополые пары ведут себя также свободно, как и натуралы. Одного никак не мог понять, как они вообще друг друга находят, причем все, вне зависимости от ориентации, потому что не замечал ничего похожего на привычный флирт, и это было тяжело. Только однажды он увидел, как совсем молоденькая девчонка, еще школьница, с радостным писком бросилась на шею просиявшему парню, но это явно можно было списать на юный возраст, остальные были намного сдержаннее. Пуританством здесь и не пахло, но все было настолько по-другому, что он опасливо пережидал, чтобы не попасть впросак. Так что оставалось молча терпеть и ждать непонятно чего.   
Вернувшись из очередной поездки и встреченный тихим солнечным сиянием, он как-то успокоился и обмяк, ему предстояло с этим разобраться. А пока он работал в поле, то на одном участке, то на другом и рылся в многочисленных профессиях, от которых голова шла кругом, пытаясь понять, чем же ему хочется заниматься. Ребята его вытаскивали постоянно в поселок по вечерам, пока тепло и светло, говорили они, надо побольше бывать на воздухе. Там были танцплощадки, по всему скверу играли музыку разные группы в совершенно непохожих жанрах, пели и плясали. А также рисовали, общались, запускали фейерверки и воздушных змеев всех мастей, смотрели фильмы, когда темнело, чтобы ощутить рядом дыхание другого человека. Он обратил внимание, что во многих книгах и фильмах снова появилось это желание заглянуть за горизонт и полететь навстречу звездам. Стремление, от которого дух захватывало и холодело в груди. И оно ему… нравилось. Он понимал, что пока не готов даже к межпланетным перелетам, не говоря уже о межсистемных, но все-таки вспомнил, почему выбрал в свое время работу пилота, правда, он не ожидал, что она будет такой цыганской и такой отупляющей. Но сейчас звезды вновь поманили за собой.   
В один из дней он помогал лаборатории Себастьяну, чтобы быть к нему ближе, и сунул нос в предварительные отчеты. Работа шла пока не шатко не валко, результаты были, прямо скажем, никакие, но чем дальше он вчитывался, тем более знакомо все это звучало, и дело было даже не в непривычной терминологии, скорее идея показалась известной, в голове что-то щелкнуло. Бабушка! Причем он выпалил это слово вслух.  
\- В чем дело? – Себастьян вопросительно приподнял левую бровь.   
\- Я видел это уже, - медленно произнес Нечаев.  
\- Ну, конечно же, видел, Леон, – словно недоумевал Себастьян. – Ты же не первый день с этим сталкиваешься, так что это неудивительно.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, я это видел в записях своей бабушки. Я совсем забыл об этом, она у меня была физиологом, имела отношение к той группе наших генетиков, которые клонировали мышку Машку, и, понимаешь, она тоже постоянно говорила о космосе. Она даже с космонавтами когда-то давно работала, но там что-то не срослось, кажется, ее задвинули. И она тоже говорила про то, чтобы корабли могли перемещаться на большие расстояния и не быть похожими на те консервные банки, которые были у нас в ходу тогда, то это должны быть именно биоматричные корабли. Вот! Она использовала именно это слово, у нее были свои расчеты, в последние годы она именно ими и занималась. На пенсии, ей особо нечего было делать, она подтянула даже химию. Помню, я удивился, спрашиваю, зачем тебе это, а она мне говорит: знаний не хватает, мне нужно обдумать состав топлива и еще кучи жидкостей для систем корабля. Дааа…. Она этим и занималась. А я и забыл, - на него снова навалилась тоска.  
\- Как интересно, - внимательно выслушал его Себастьян. – Жаль, что ничего из этого не сохранилось.  
\- Может и сохранилось, - неожиданно возразил Леонид. – Она просила меня как-то купить сейф, сначала она использовала дедовский, в котором тот оружие хранил, но потом я специально для ее тетрадок отдельный ей купил. Вопрос только в том, если он до конца хранился на даче, там был каменный дом двухэтажный, и сейф собирались вроде вмуровать в стену. Или все-таки он остался в городе.   
\- Как думаешь, с чего лучше начать? С города или с дачи? – деловито поинтересовался Себастьян.   
\- Ты что, думаешь, реально что-то найти? – изумился Нечаев.  
\- Попытка не пытка, но, если повезет, то мы сможем получить данные, которые могут помочь нам взглянуть на проблему под новым углом.   
Нечаев только покачал головой. Следующим утром они уже летели на четырехместном антиграве в сторону Москвы. Они нашли по названию бывшего поселка его координаты, в электронных картах можно было найти и старые версии, и отправились туда. Когда же сели, то Леонид ошарашено уставился на стоявший там вековой лес. Ничего не напоминало знакомый с детства поселок: не было ни ЛЭП, ни разбитой в рытвинах и колеях дороги, ни тянущихся вдоль нее облупленных домов и палисадников, ни полей, раскинувшихся за ними, в основном, уже много лет постоянно заросших бурьяном.   
\- Как такое возможно? – потрясенно выдохнул он. – Ведь чтобы такой лес вырос, нужно не одно столетие.  
\- О, да нет, на самом деле, сейчас мы делаем это намного быстрее, - ответил Себастьян, вылезая из машины. Они решили не летать постоянно в Москву или в пригород, а поселиться на несколько дней в палатке. Территорию бывшего поселка разбили на квадраты и очень медленно облетали их на максимально низкой высоте, напряженно всматриваясь в экран прибора, который мог просмотреть почву на три метра в глубину. Напрягая мозг, Леонид постарался припомнить все параметры сейфа, чтобы можно было задать ориентиры поиска, в первый день они вроде бы нашли что-то подходящее, но спустившись еще ниже в просвет между деревьями, и внимательно изучив изображение на экране, Нечаев с разочарованием понял, что там отобразилось ржавое корыто. Через несколько часов, он предложил слетать на речку и там поплавать, раз результатов все равно нет.  
\- Ты не расстраивайся так, - сказал ему Себастьян, раздеваясь на берегу. – Даже если сразу не получилось, у нас есть несколько дней на неспешные поиски. Даже если совсем ничего не найдем, что ж, будем считать, что просто немного развеялись.   
Леонид отвел глаза и начал поспешно стягивать с себя одежду, его все еще смущало, что купались тут и в общественных местах голышом, считая, что им нечего стыдиться ни своих мыслей, ни своих тел, что им нечего скрывать. Он считал, что тело у него очень даже ничего, но как-то не дорос он до таких высот духа, чтобы с невозмутимым видом и в расслабленной позе остаться без трусов на пляже посреди бела дня, даже если тут они только вдвоем. Особенно если они тут вдвоем, и второй – тот, на кого уже второй месяц ты пускаешь слюни. Но прохладная мутная вода быстро решила проблему стеснительности, зато потом, когда Себастьян вышел из нее, Нечаев заворожено следил как капли стекают по точенному стройному телу. Гибкое, гладкое сильное тело почти без волос, с плотной чистой золотистой кожей, на которой хрустальными бусинами радужно переливалась вода. Леонид стиснул челюсти и сжал свой член, радуясь, что под водой, в общем-то, ничего не видно, и она холодная. Развернулся и мощными гребками поплыл прочь, чтобы унять сердцебиение и эрекцию.   
К удивлению Нечаева, вечером Себастьян шустро запалил костерок на очищенной площадке на берегу реки, они туда и картошки заложили печься, и суп в котелке на треноге сварили, чайник, правда, закипятили от аккумулятора или того, что в антигравах его заменяло.  
\- Не ожидал, что ты так умеешь, - вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел придержать язык. И впервые за все это время услышал смех Себастьяна, который его очаровывал. Они уже поели и валялись на надувных матрасах, вытащив их из палатки. Чтобы не досаждала мошкара, Себастьян включил какой-то приборчик размером с флешку.   
\- А почему я не должен был это уметь? В школе мы постоянно ездили и жили вне города, в том числе и по лесам. Это считается полезным, потому что приучает слышать жизнь и понимать природу. Нас вытаскивали куда-нибудь в степь, и мы и там жили в палатках. Когда были совсем мелкими еду нам, конечно, привозили, а вот после 12 нам уже оставляли продукты, и готовили мы сами.   
\- Одни были?  
\- Почему одни? Как минимум один человек из взрослых с нами всегда был, а то и двое-трое. Было хорошо. Помню, однажды нас привезли к раскопкам неподалеку от Гонур-Депе, это в Средней Азии и мы там несколько дней бегали, все искали невероятные сокровища. Учительница только снисходительно посмеивалась, много до нас таких было. Да и сокровищ в обычном смысле там никогда не находили, в научном – да, сколько угодно, одно из древнейших городищ. А вот корону царскую, как нам втемяшилось тогда, никто так и не нашел.   
Леонид неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся, представив стайку подростков бегающих по барханам вокруг раскопок.  
\- Вы помогали в раскопках? Сколько тебе тогда было?   
\- Нам тогда по четырнадцать примерно было. Да, помогали, сначала было интересно, а потом наскучило. Хотя от нас много не требовали, но часами снимать слой за слоем кисточкой или скальпелем – это сложновато в этом возрасте. Просто надоедало. Лопатами там уже практически не работают, если только на восстановлении, но там требуются уже специалисты, а не развлекающиеся школьники. Но мы получили представление о том, что такое на самом деле раскопки. Одна из наших девчонок сама стала археологом, недавно болтали с ней, она сейчас на раскопках в Риме, очень довольна, хотя его не так давно очистили от радиации. Но работы там завались.  
\- Радиация в Риме? – поднял брови Леонид.  
\- Ну да, в конце войны, ну точнее самой активной ее стадии, его неслабо приласкали ракетными обстрелами, так что от города практически ничего не осталось. И, кстати, Наташка была среди тех, кому удалось добраться до ватиканской библиотеки. Вытащить удалость многое, процентов восемьдесят. Там оказалась куча книг и свитков, которые считались навсегда потерянными, в том числе и потому что церковники якобы все их сожгли. Ну и материалы по последним векам, которые рассеяли последние иллюзии у остатков католиков. Так что это весьма поспособствовало уничтожению этой вредной заразы, как уход Медины и Мекки под воду стал началом конца ислама. Именно поэтому решили не восстанавливать Иерусалим, поставили несколько памятников и отдали его остатки археологам и историкам, чтобы не создавать соблазна возродить религии.   
\- Как убирают радиацию?  
\- У нас есть специальные экокорректоры, которые исправляют многие огрехи в экосистемы, вплоть до радиационного поражения, загаженных рек, хотя много мусора приходилось в океанах собирать еще практически вручную и придумывать, как его уничтожать.  
Они еще немного обсудили произошедшие изменения, найденные книги, а потом замолчали, наблюдая как на темнеющем небе восходит луна и зажигаются звезды. Лежать рядом с Себастьяном оказалось очень приятно и уютно, Леонид чувствовал, как отступают тупой душевный дискомфорт и легкая, все еще привычная тревожность. Тепло его тела всего в полуметре дарило расслабленность и покой. Когда полностью стемнело, они забрались в палатку, перетащив туда матрасы и уснули. Это была одна из самых спокойных и мирных ночей в его жизни.   
На следующий день, облетая один из участков, Себастьян вдруг заметил контуры чего-то искусственного, металлического и кубического на экране. Они снизились, по счастью, это был довольно чистый участок, на котором больше подлеска, чем взрослых деревьев, и тщательно просканировали место несколько раз. Нечаев присмотрелся и признал, что, если прибор не дает искажений, то на сейф это действительно похоже больше всего. Они сели на площадку и Себастьян позвонил в несколько мест: одну из контор природоохраны, экологам и спецам из технического музея, потому что там были люди способные вскрыть сейф, а также аккуратно вынуть его содержимое, не повредив его.   
\- Какой там примерно объем? – поинтересовался женский голос из природоохраны.  
\- Ну, куба два, два с половиной, - навскидку определил Себастьян.  
\- Хорошо, вас поняли, скоро будем.  
И действительно, примерно через час практически одновременно прилетели два антиграва, один с экологами, второй с технарями из музея. Четверо экологов, определив фронт работ, принялись шустро снимать слой за слоем незнакомыми инструментами, причем верхний слой дерна они умудрились разрезать на восемь клиньев и развести в стороны, почти не повредив корней растений, потом немного срыли и в солнечном свете стал заметен тусклый металл. Сейф осторожно обкопали, сняв с него всю землю, технари поднялись на своем антиграве, зависли над ним и выпустили уже знакомую паутину тросов, укрепившихся на углах. Антиграв поднялся вверх, утягивая за собой свою добычу, с которой посыпалась почва, экологи отошли подальше, а Нечаеву и Себастьяну пришлось прикрывать глаза руками, чтобы защитить их. Технари улетели со своим грузом обратно, а они пока остались помогать восстанавливать все как было. Когда вытащили из кабины мешок с грунтом, стало ясно, зачем интересовались объемом, грунт был заложен вместо выкопанного сейфа, а сверху все сначала разровняли, а потом разложили дерн, разгладили его, а потом полили и поводили приборами, похожими на швабры с треугольными держателями на ручках. После чего распрощались и, прыгнув в свои машины, разлетелись каждый в свою сторону. Их путь лежал в музей.  
Когда они там нарисовались и быстро пошли в одну из технических лабораторий, где сейф вскрыли и оттуда уже вытащили все тетрадки и блокноты, фамилия на обложках не оставила сомнений, что нашли то, что искали. Нечаев подумал, хорошо, что бабушка навсегда сохранила привычку писать все на бумаге, и какая это невероятная удача получить от нее такой привет, может для кого-то отстраненный, а для него – нежный и теплый. Себастьян осторожно, натянув перчатки, вместе с сотрудниками музея листал найденные сокровища. Они вполголоса обсуждали прочитанное, обменивались замечаниями, но многое оставалось непонятным, пока вдруг не раздался чей-то возглас:  
\- Вот это да!   
Голоса стали возбужденнее, они столпились вокруг девушки с темной кожей и длинными узкими глазами, которая шевелила лиловыми губами и водила пальцами по пожелтевшим страницам. Нечаев вдруг ощутил отчаянную нужду в глотке воздуха, может быть и потому, что практически ничего не понимал из потоков слов, плывущих вокруг него, очень неуютное ощущение ненужности накрыло его.  
\- Я тебе еще нужен? – негромко спросил он у Себастьяна.  
\- Сейчас – нет, - мотнул тот головой, не отвлекаясь от захватывающего чтива.   
\- Тогда я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь и потом домой.  
\- Хорошо, вечером я вернусь тоже.   
Нечаев действительно прогулялся по набережной, потом зашел в центр искусства, где полюбовался на странные и красивые картины, посидел в открытом кафе, лениво щурясь от яркого солнца, а затем улетел домой. Он сейчас особенно остро ощущал свою выключенность из этого мира. И это не нравилось все больше, с каждой минутой прежний дискомфорт в груди все нарастал.   
Отпустило только, когда вернулся Себастьян и с горящими глазами взахлеб начал говорить о том, насколько записи Ираиды Сергеевны опередили свое время и сколько интересных идей в них содержится. Да, есть то, что несомненно устарело или ошибочно даже с первого взгляда, но многое просто феноменально точно! То, что было экспериментально подтверждено за последние десятилетия, у нее описывалось эмпирически. Она высказывала толковые идеи по тому, как именно придать и форму и рабочие свойства биомеханизмам, придерживаясь идеи, что моторы можно использовать полностью искусственные, только для машины должно быть другое топливо. И еще одно отдельно для всего организма машины. И, самое главное, она предлагала несколько остроумных вариантов. Их все можно было опробовать.  
\- Твоя бабушка была гениальной женщиной! – воскликнул Себастьян. – Жаль, что о ней ничего не известно. Но это поправимо, и мы этим тоже займемся!   
У Леонида в груди разливалось приятное тепло.   
\- Да, можно написать статьи о ней и даже книги, - сказала Катя.   
\- Да, и несколько передач! – вместо ужина в холле бурно обсуждали найденные материалы.   
На следующий день Леонид обнаружил на своем счет весьма кругленькую сумму.   
\- А на этот раз за что? – спросил у Себастьяна.  
\- Как за что? За то, что рассказал о записях Ираиды, показал, где искать, и сам искал. И, когда они пройдут проверку и мы сможем понять, как именно мы будем их использовать, получишь еще.  
\- Но вроде как не я это писал, это ее разработки.  
\- Конечно, ее, но и ты имеешь к этому отношение.  
\- Как наследник?   
\- Нет, у нас таких понятий в привычном тебе понимании не существует, но ты дал возможность нам работать с этим материалом, а это не менее важно. Без тебя мы бы о нем не узнали никогда, и потратили еще бездну времени и прочих ресурсов на перебор вариантов. Это, конечно, тоже вариант, но намного более конкретный. И, кажется, очень удачный. Особенно мне понравились идеи, как избегать мутаций в биоматериале. Пока все это, конечно, на бумаге, но, думаю, там есть работающие идеи.  
А потом Леонид практически целый день провел с Севой, которая интервьюировала его, чтобы написать пару статей об Ираиде, в разговоре с ней он понял, как отчаянно мало он знал и помнил о собственной бабке. Но, как выяснилось, кое-что удалось найти и без него. Например, о ее работе с космонавтами сохранились некоторые документы. Под вечер Себастьян вернулся с толстым бумажным пакетом и отдал ему.  
\- Личное, - коротко сказал он.   
Нечаев до утра сидел, читал ее дневники и рассматривал несколько фотографий, которые там обнаружились. Дневники были примерно с середины 70-х годов, по некоторым моментам он понял, что она и до того вела какие-то записи, но потом уничтожила их. Но и того, что осталось, хватило ему, что узнать о своей семье намного больше, чем он знал до этого. Ему было неловко читать как она писала о деде «любимый» даже спустя десятилетия совместной жизни. А еще до него дошло, что жили они нерасписанными, не видя необходимости в этой «уступке все более обуржуазившемуся обществу». В дневниках было все: удовольствие от ясного дня, радость от интересных задач, бешенство от неудач и того, что ее нередко задвигают, недовольство бытовыми проблемами, хотя они всегда честно делили их пополам, любовь к мужу и сыну, а потом и к внуку. Оказывается, она очень волновалась, когда Леонид уехал в Англию, и для нее страшным ударом стало его исчезновение. Пропавшим без вести его так и не объявили, они все ждали, последние записи были уже об ужасах войны и том, что они решили с дедом все-таки закопать сейф с записями подальше от дома, вдруг сохранится и кто-то найдет. Так что его подарок им пригодился. Как двое стариков умудрились дотащить эту тяжесть, он не мог ума приложить, но сдюжили, сделали это. Правда, насколько они этот подвиг пережили, для него все равно осталось тайной. Узнал еще, что отец с матерью, как начались бомбежки, тоже перебрались на дачу, «там участок большой, если что – прокормимся». Помог ли отец перенести это? Или, холодок снова коснулся сердца, они с дедом сделали это уже после смерти бабушки? Очень может быть.   
Леонид лежал на спине, подложив согнутую в локте руку, рассматривал собственные фотографии, сейчас его особенно умилила та, где он, двухгодовалый, в матроске, сидел на коленях у матери и с важным видом смотрел на того, кто фотографировал. Даже фотографии десятилетней – для меня десятилетней, поправился он – давности умиляли и забавляли. Еще худое лицо с острыми скулами, растрепанные вихры, за подчеркнуто независимым видом он пытался скрыть не бог весть какую уверенность в себе. Путь, пройденный за это время, стал очень заметен. Путь опыта, ошибок, кратковременных успехов, разочарований, удачи, равнодушия.   
Проснулся он уже где-то во втором часу дня и порадовался, что смог разыскать Севу сразу же в стратегически важном месте, на кухне, где они с Катей пили чай с пирожными.   
\- Ты хотела бы добавить что-то личное в рассказы об Ираиде? – сразу же взял он быка за рога, наливая чая и себе.   
\- Конечно, если ты не против, то почему бы и нет, - в черных глазищах зажглась откровенная радость.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я тебе еще материала подкину, - ему с улыбкой вручили тарелочку с пирожным. В итоге они просидели над статьей еще несколько часов.   
Через пару дней он все-таки определился, кем бы смог сейчас тут работать. Не сказать, чтобы это вызвало восторг, но было в достаточно мере знакомо и не так пугало.   
\- Займусь грузоперевозками на антигравах, - сказал он Себастьяну вечером за чаем.  
\- Да? Это замечательно! – отозвался тот, и отпил глоток. Их отношения продолжали оставаться странными и непонятными. Все попытки Леонида подобраться поближе натыкались на непроницаемую доброжелательность, улыбкой очерчивалась граница, пересечь которую он так и не решился. Он сомневался, вызывает ли хоть малейший отклик в душе черноглазого, не ощущал и не видел никаких сигналов, что тот заинтересован в нем хоть немного больше, чем в друге. И вообще не понимал, что творится. С одной стороны, Себастьян порядочно с ним возился, разъяснял, объяснял, если было нужно ездил с ним, и вообще помогал, как только мог, с другой стороны, между ними постоянно была хрустально прозрачная гибкая пластина, которую он не мог преодолеть. Вот и сейчас вроде все хорошо, а в груди тупо заныло. – Тебе надо для начала пройти медобследование, а потом подать заявку на курсы.   
\- Так и сделаю, - а что тут еще скажешь? И, кажется, надо разбираться со своими чувствами и объяснять им, что и в этот раз они выбрали не того, кого нужно.   
Обследование оказалось достаточно коротким, ему было велено появиться в ближайшем медцентре с утра натощак и в хлопковом белье. В итоге он три четверти часа лежал неподвижно на кушетке, над ним порхал на подвижном штативе незнакомый прибор, а за полупрозрачной стенкой сидело трое медиков и смотрели на многочисленные мониторы. Потом ему разрешили подняться, и он проделал несколько упражнений, разминаясь.   
С одной из врачей ему еще предстоял разговор. И Леонид оказался с ней в одном кабинете, разделенный столом. Скептический взгляд темных глаз, поджатые узкие губы, беспокойно двигающиеся, сухие руки, зеленоватая форма с короткими руками. Голос у Леа оказался странно гулким и низким.   
\- В общем, мне не очень понравился результат, - она сразу же взяла быка за рога.  
\- Почему? – удивился он. – Я проходил обследование три… нет, уже четыре месяца назад и все было в норме. Я же пилот, у меня режим и тренировки, - вранье слетело с языка автоматически, но в принципе не так, чтобы он сильно врал. Три раза в неделю были тренажерный зал с бассейном, курить пробовал только в юности, пил редко. Стрессы, ну, а у кого их нет?  
\- Не знаю, что там нормального они нашли, - пренебрежительный прищур подсказал, что, похоже, ему не слишком поверили. – Но, за исключением начинающихся воспалительных процессов в мочеполовой системе и небольших сбоев в эндокринной, меня беспокоит что у вас невроз на неврозе и неврозом погоняет. Но даже и это не самое страшное. Сердце, вот что самое сложное, лечение начинаем прямо сейчас.  
\- У меня никогда не было проблем с сердцем, все там всегда в полном порядке! – а вот тут возглас был абсолютно искренним.  
\- Не знаю, что вы называете порядком, но, если им не заняться, то через год, максимум через два, у вас будет полноценный инфаркт.   
Леонид просто крякнул от неожиданности.  
\- Это новости, - признался он. – Я всегда считал, уж с чем, с чем, но с сердцем у меня полный порядок, - а тупую боль под лопатками он списывал на межреберную невралгию или что-то в этом духе. – То есть до пенсии я бы не дотянул?   
\- Значит вам потрясающе «везло» с врачами, которые упускают из-под носа начало болезни, - фыркнула Леа. – Так, ладно, учитывая весь букет, да и сколиоз не мешало бы исправить, я предписываю вам восстанавливающую ванну. Но все в начальном состоянии, так что за пару часов вас восстановят. Да и какая пенсия? У нас ее нет, то есть я прекрасно знаю, о чем вы говорите, но зачем она нам? Впрочем, в тех условиях, вы бы, скорее всего, до нее не дожили, сердце бы износилось раньше.  
Опаньки, какие новости! Неужели это, что он так искал? Зацепка, которая позволит копнуть глубже той глянцевой картинки, что ему постоянно демонстрируют.  
\- Как нет? А как же отдых? Или тут положено пахать до самой смерти?  
Леа откинулась на спинку стула и скривила губы.   
\- А почему бы и не поработать? Особенно если ты молодой и здоровый, и работа тебе нравится? Мы не стареем и не болеем, у нас мало пациентов, кстати говоря, большая часть работы врачей приходиться на профилактические осмотры и работу с людьми сложных профессий, ну, и травмы, конечно, как же без них, пока не получается обходиться. А что касается отдыха, то если хочется, то можно без проблем взять паузу в год-другой и перевести дыхание, поразмышлять о себе и о жизни, если после этого будет принято решение о смене профессии, то и это без проблем можно сделать. И это не считая того, что отпуска у нас по два-три месяца ежегодно. Так что у нас не так, чтобы очень перетруждают себя те, кто работает на Земле, за ее пределами уже несколько другие расклады, но и там отдых получают все. Да и санатории никто не отменял, - она снова недобро ухмыльнулась.  
Да, при таких раскладах не нужно думать о пенсии, да и рождаемость можно регулировать совсем в другом ключе, не нужна пирамидальная структура населения.   
\- То есть умирают просто так?   
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Некоторые понимают, что сделали все, и однажды утром не просыпаются, бывает и такое. Кто-то гибнет, кто пропадает, но в целом, умирают только те, кто отработал все. Так, ладно, а теперь давайте-ка все же вы у меня на процедуру отправитесь.  
Она в пару касаний внесла какие-то изменения в его профиле, и направила его прямо в процедурную. Он даже не стал возмущаться, что вот так вот сразу, без подготовки. Впрочем, попытался, чуть позже придя в себя уже там, глядя на ванну, полную мутной жижи.  
\- А какая подготовка? Натощак? Ну и прекрасно, - меланхолично отозвался азиатского типа молоденький врач, впрочем, ничто не исключало вероятности, что этот человек окажется намного старше его. – Анализы все готовы, свеженькие. Да, даже если не натощак, и так бы положили.   
\- И что, все восстановится за пару часов? – с сомнением поинтересовался Нечаев, стягивая с себя одежду.  
\- Да не нужно ничего такого особенного корректировать. Я бы, правда, отправил на несколько сеансов мануалки, но, может, и так обойдется. В этой ванне тебя восстановят, даже если тебя объели пираньи или от тебя осталась только половина, лишь бы был живой, а остальное уже не так важно. Остальное дело техники и нашего умения правильно заложить программу.   
На Нечаева надели кислородную маску, нацепили несколько круглых присосок с датчиками на запястья, локтевые и коленные сгибы и помогли опуститься в жидкость, было очень неуютно, потому что он лежал почти полностью погруженный, только часть лица была наружу, голова лежала на какой-то подставке, к тому же сверху его прикрыли прозрачной крышкой. Но через несколько минут его начало обволакивать приятное тепло, и он смог расслабиться. А потом уплыл в неожиданный сон. Проснулся он в палате, и это было приятным бонусом, никак не мог понять, что же за окном – утро или все ж таки вечер, но экран подсказал, что он благополучно продрых до утра и начал подниматься. И замер. Практически забытое ощущение, когда распирает от избытка сил, захлестнуло его, хотелось прыгать, бегать и петь одновременно. Тело стало легким и пружинистым, он провел руками по торсу, поражаясь его прежней худощавой упругости, а то в последние годы он начал матереть и грузнеть. Еще с изумлением понял, что исчез и шрам от аппендицита, и синюшный шрам на бедре от колючей проволоки, на которую напоролся в детстве. Исчезло стеснение в груди и в спине. Кожа… Да он не помнил, когда она у него была настолько хорошей! Он кинулся в ванную комнату и уставился в зеркало. И такого лица он не помнил. То ли зрение стало острее, то ли просто отражение показало ему нового человека, то он застыл ошарашенный увиденным. Лицо не просто похудело, его черты стали более гармоничными и пропорциональными, исчезли начинающиеся залысины, глаза стали яркими, чистого стального оттенка, с голубоватыми белками, но поразило больше всего даже не этого. Волосы стало того же пшеничного цвета, как в детстве, к тому же начали немного виться, он запустил в них пальцы, чтобы ощутить их реальность и силу. В десять лет волосы вдруг потускнели и потемнели, и с этим невнятным мышиным оттенком он проходил двадцать два года. Теперь же на него смотрел бодрый парень, и он понял, какой невероятной усталостью от него тянуло до этого. Его плечи опустились под этой тяжестью. А сейчас грудь распирало от самой радости бытия. И это случилось потому, что к нему вернулось здоровье. И сразу же вернулось это ощущение, что и море по колено, и любые горы можно свернуть. И он рассмеялся, от переполняющего его восторга. Он был, он был здоров, влюблен и даже, в принципе, счастлив. И, кстати, теперь он мог четко отделить свои чувства от сильного желания, похожее на то, что было до двадцати лет, его волны ощущались отдельно и ниже, что ли. Он уже это не путал, как раньше, как от одного вида объекта влюбленности или желания адреналин и тестостерон били в голову, не давая толком в себе разобраться. Процессы дополняли друг друга, но не смешивались. И было хорошо. Голова могла оставаться ясной.   
Через полчаса он получил напутственных люлей от врача, нет, этой женщине он все-таки сильно не нравился, и отправился восвояси. Вернувшись домой, он обнаружил Себастьяна в лаборатории.   
\- Здравствуй.  
Тот обернулся.  
\- Привет, хорошо выглядишь, во всех смыслах.  
\- Меня немного починили, оказалось, что мне это нужно.   
\- Тебе это определенно пошло на пользу.   
Себастьян улыбнулся.  
\- Это хорошо, а у нас процесс постепенно идет себе. И, знаешь, записи Ираиды весьма его ускоряют.   
\- Хорошо. Меня завтра приглашают на собеседование перед курсами. Потом надо будет определиться, где жить.  
\- Хочешь, оставайся пока у нас.   
\- А ты этого хочешь?   
\- Да, почему бы и нет, - и снова эта невозможная, невозмутимая, сводящая с ума улыбка. Я не знаю, как мне продраться через нее, мне нужно на это время. И самое ужасное - я же понимаю, что ты читаешь меня, а я тебя – нет.   
Собеседованием было довольно длительным, Леонид не ожидал, что его будут мурыжить почти три часа, особенно после нескольких минут трепа с чекистами, то ли кто-то не бережет свое время, то ли они очень серьезно относятся к этой подготовке. Подготовка займет около трех месяцев, сказали ему, и теоретическая подготовка не менее важна, чем практика и физическая подготовка. Хорошо, легкомысленно согласился он, не вдаваясь в подробности. И только потом выяснил, что не более двадцати пяти часов работы в неделю не относится к ним. И учить пришлось снова высшую математику, физику, навигацию, кучу приборов и механизмов. Физические нагрузки сначала не очень смутили, разминка практически не изменилась, да и что может в ней измениться, бег, прыжки, наклоны, подтягивания и отжимания? А вот все остальное… Работа на специфических тренажерах была жесткой, нужно было приспособиться к перегрузкам, хотя в реальности их было немного. Плавание, новые тренажеры, прыжки с парашютами и даже своеобразный дельтапланеризм, только это уже были практически отдельные крылья. Зубрежка, тренировки, работа с приборами и симуляторами, от чего отчаянно протестовали и мозги и тело, хотя он привык думать о себе, как о сознательном и подготовленном человеке, ан нет, обмяк и расслабился за эти годы. Он еле живой приползал домой, чтобы хоть немного погреться в мягком тепле Себастьяна, услышать его голос, увидеть его глаза. С каждым днем чувство становилось все сильнее и все больше горчило. Еще в начале учебы ему предложили место в общежитии, но он отказался, сказав, что ему есть где жить, но чем дальше, тем больше задумывался над тем, что ему стоит, пожалуй, озадачиться отдельным жильем после учебы, потому что все это слишком изводило.   
Первые полеты с инструкторами, когда от них дух захватывало. Хотя очень скоро он понял, что даже полеты в стратосфере могут быть всего лишь работой дальнобойщика, пусть и очень крутой квалификации. На погрузку и разгрузку уходило больше времени, чем на сам полет, полет по большей части также регулировался из диспетчерской, как и привычные ему полеты на лайнерах. Но в целом, для начала его устраивало. Учеба была настолько интенсивной, что ее окончание выбило из колеи. И он попытался вытащить Себастьяна на прогулку и откровенный разговор. Прогулка получилась, разговор – нет. Этот спящий красавец смотрел на него невозможными темными глазами, и стоило приблизиться к интересующей его теме, сразу же соскакивал. Это было невыносимо. Исчерпав весь свой невеликий дипломатический талант, Нечаев решил, что с этим пора кончать и попросил себе все-таки общагу, ему тут же ее выделили. Она оказалось не очень далеко, по здешним меркам, всего-то при базе в Бийске. И, хотя он, внутренне напрягшись, ожидал увидеть комнатку, которую ему придется с кем-то делить, все оказалось не так плохо. Ему предоставили квартирку из двух комнат, кухоньки и небольшой ванной в двухэтажном доме, где было еще одиннадцать таких квартир и большая общая территория, в которой была большие общие столовая и гостиная, где народ собирался и общался по вечерам, если было прохладно, вместе смотрели фильмы и слушали музыку, постоянно что-то обсуждали, обычно работу, потому что все это были ребята и девчонки из транспортников всех мастей. Готовили тут редко, обычно еду заказывали из автоматизированных столовых.  
К самостоятельным полетам он приступил вторым пилотом. В экипаже обычно было трое: командир, второй пилот, техник. С их базы в основном летали по Евразии и Африке, хотя иногда заносило и на остальные континенты, в том числе как-то раз и в Антарктиду. Антарктида потрясла до глубины души. У него никогда не было в планах становится полярником, как-то он больше к югам тяготел, и, если доводилось слушать завывания вьюги, становилось не по себе. Ветра там были по-прежнему бешеные, машины сносило, с посадкой были вечные проблемы, потому что если на прошлой недели ты сел на эту площадку, это еще не значит, что и на этой неделе ты сможешь сесть. К тому же, поверхность ледяной шапки сильно уменьшилась. Когда он впервые вышел там из антиграва, чтобы осмотреться, то уставился на горизонт, глаза слезились, несмотря на защитные очки со светофильтрами. С выгрузкой, в основном продуктов и оборудования, немного задержались, и он впервые в жизни наблюдал настоящее полярное сияние. На темном небе играли прихотливые зеленоватые разводы, переходящие в красно-оранжевый спектр, он стоял, задрав голову, и не обращал внимания ни на что другое, даже завывающий ветер, стремящийся подлезть под одежду, стал не так заметен. Когда его позвали, возвращаться в машину совсем не хотелось. Но деваться было некуда, и он пошел обратно.  
Еще одним его потрясла красота восхода, наблюдаемого из стратосферы, здесь он был совсем иной, чем на Земле. Из-за горизонта по стремительно розовевшему буквально за секунду до этого чернильному небу выскакивала первая полоса света, тут же разливаясь навстречу и заливая все своим сиянием. Лиловая глубина светлела и голубела, но над этим все равно раскинулся темный бархат настоящего неба со звездами, и контраст дневной стороны планеты и вечного сумрака космоса был невероятен.   
Впрочем, это было не единственное, что его радовало в этих поездках. Да, они были однообразны, и в пути он редко был больше двух часов, но как только он сходил на землю, то мог преспокойно обойти окрестности или даже объехать их. Главное - вернуться до отправления обратно. Обычно у него было шесть-семь часов свободных. Так, он успел влюбиться в древнюю персидскую историю и архитектуру, но Пасаргады и Персеполь, частично восстановленные, вызывали у него намного больший интерес, чем практически не пострадавшие в войну Исфахан и Шираз, мусульманское средневековье оставило его равнодушным, а вот непростая античность вызвала живой интерес, и он записался на дистанционное обучение. Когда выдалась свободная неделя, он присоединился к историкам, которые там бесконечно работали.  
\- Тут работы на несколько веков еще, - уверял его Джонни, археолог, с которым он умудрился сойтись на короткой ноге буквально за несколько часов, случайно наткнувшись на его группу. – Копать - не перекопать, это не считая того, что все это надо отклассифицировать, сделать каталоги и написать кучу работ. Постоянно находим что-то новое. Так что приезжай, тебе всегда здесь будут рады.   
Он нашел себе отдушину, позволяющую расслабиться. Обычно было семь-восемь полетов в месяц, за тренировками строго следили и отлынивать не давали. Если он уезжал куда-то, то ему на профиль сбрасывали координаты ближайшего тренировочного центра.   
В прежде знакомые места он летел с опаской, настороженно ожидая неприятных отметин времени. В Москву он снова залетел только спустя полгода, побродил по родному городу, перекроенному так, что ничего не узнать, и уехал с печалью, поняв, что не хочет здесь больше находиться. В Европе тоже многое изменилось, темп стал еще более размеренным, от многого не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний. Ни Корфу, где прошел их с Алексом «медовый месяц», ни большей части Италии, по которой он любил ездить, не осталось. А то, что осталось, нередко до сих пор чистили от радиации. Практически все очистили, но желтые знаки все еще встречались. От Скандинавии, как и от Голландии, тоже почти ничего не осталось. Вместо отдыха и успокоения, это усиливало снова накатывающую депрессию и тоску. Но почему-то только пролетая над водой там, где когда-то была Англия, он понял, что назад дороги нет и все изменилось бесповоротно. И это осознание оглушило. На него навалилась черная хмарь. Рейс они закончили нормально, но на следующий день ему позвонили и предложили недельку отдохнуть. А через неделю начальство вызвало его на ковер.   
То, что ему пришлось отправиться к начальнице базы, с которой он практически не пересекался, уже было тревожным звонком. И, встретившись с пронзительными, бледно-голубыми глазами, он понял, что не ошибся. После обмена приветствиями ему предложили чашку чая, он не стал отказываться.   
\- Леонид, - у Марины был сипловатый, странно гуляющий вверх-вниз голос. – В целом, мы довольны вашей работой. В техническом плане нареканий нет.  
Нечаев напрягся, так обычно начинаются разговоры перед увольнением. Хотя, признаться, за почти восемь месяцев тут он ни разу не слышал, чтобы кого-то уволили, только самостоятельная смена работы.   
\- Но наши психологи не очень удовлетворены результатами последних проверок и тех всплесков, что регистрируют наши приборы по наблюдению за психической активностью. Вы – нестабильны, это раз, у вас серьезная депрессия, это два, не буду касаться ее причин, так как они, очевидно, личные. Но проблема в том, что мы беспокоимся за ваше душевное здоровье и считаем, что полноценно работать вы сейчас не в состоянии.  
\- И что вы предлагаете? – спросил Нечаев, изучая содержимое своей чашки. Ему вдруг стало все равно. Увольняете? Увольняйте, если что, поеду на раскопки.   
\- Поехать в санаторий, - последовал ответ.  
\- В какой? – удивился он. Он не вдавался в подробности, но понял, что под этим словом тут понимали совсем не то, к чему он привык.  
\- В один из наших, алтайских, у нас их три. Можете выбрать любой, там вам подберут программу лечения и восстановления. Ну, и куратора.  
\- Какого куратора? – чувство удивления определенно усилилось. – Я взрослый человек, уж на то, чтобы съездить отдохнуть, мне не нужен куратор.  
\- Речь идет не столько об отдыхе, сколько о лечении, - покачала головой Марина. – И лечение будет, скорее всего, заключаться в корректировке духовных проблем. Не только это, но упор будет сделан на нее. И для этого вам точно нужен будет куратор.  
\- Вы меня что, перепрошить решили, как негодную микросхему? – возмутился Нечаев. – Чтобы я стал здоровым и послушным, не депрессировал и не портил вам показатели?  
\- Почему перепрошить? – спокойно отозвалась начальница. – Нет, но я отвечаю за тех, кто работает под моим началом и в том числе и за их физическое и душевное здоровье. И мне меньше всего хотелось бы, чтобы у вас были бы проблемы такого плана. Да, возможно, в вас что-то поменяется, но это будет добровольная и прежде всего ваша собственная работа над ошибками. Вам нужна помощь, и вам ее предоставят.  
\- У меня есть возможность отказаться? – он угрюмо смотрел на нее.  
\- А вы думаете, стоит? Неужели вам не хочется выздороветь и жить полноценной жизнью?  
\- Звучит неплохо, но что я там буду делать?  
\- Да много чего: отдыхать, работать, медитировать, выполнять другие духовные практики. Вам необходимо расслабиться, вы просто не умеете это делать.  
\- Медитировать? На кой мне это? Я же не буддийский монах и не гуру йоги или кто-то из этих тренькнутых.   
\- Это эффективный способ расслабиться и восстановиться, - тон ее голоса стал строже, а взгляд печальнее. – И вам стоит все ж таки попытаться освоить и ее, и все, что вам смогут предложить в санатории.  
\- А надолго? – уже безнадежно спросил он.  
\- А это уж как пойдет, может быть, два-три-четыре месяца, может быть, полгода. Все зависит от вашего состояния и ваших усилий.   
В итоге, через три дня он стоял перед воротами санатории и смотрел, как улетает антиграв, привезший его сюда. Внешне это и впрямь был санаторий, стоящий в полосе смешанного леса Алтайских предгорий, за воротами дорожка уходила к нескольким двухэтажным белым зданиям, на территории был ухоженный парк. Он постоял бы и дольше, но калитка в воротах открылась, и оттуда энергичным, упругим шагом вышел невысокий мужчина, с веселыми глазами, подвижным улыбчивым ртом и растрепанными светло-русыми волосами.  
\- Леонид? Здравствуй, я – твой куратор, меня зовут Антон, рад знакомству, - на Нечаева словно налетел небольшой, но очень мощный шторм, его руку крепко пожали, а потом Антон указал на сумки, лежащие у его ног. – Это твои? Тогда бери их и пошли.   
Вещами он как-то не оброс, все его имущество, не считая виртуального счета, умещалось в три сумки, похожие на спортивные, поэтому он закинул их на плечи и пошел за своим личным штормовым наказанием. Пока шли к зданиям, Леонид успел заметить несколько беседок, в некоторых из них сидело по двое-трое человек и о чем-то беседовали, назвать эти степенные разговоры как-то иначе язык не поворачивался. Еще неожиданно заметил теннисный корт слева от единственного одноэтажного помещения, оказавшегося столовой. На ресепшене у него мягко попросили индивидуальный выход, пообещав вернуть, когда его отдых закончится. Девчонка в мятно-зеленом платье так и сказала: «Отдых». Потрясающе, просто слов нет.   
Антон проводил его в номер, в котором он должен будет жить ближайшее время. Это и впрямь оказался гостиничный номер на одного человека: удобный и аскетичный одновременно, комфортная двуспальная кровать, пара стульев, письменный и журнальный столы, последний стоял между кресел у окна, шкаф, мини-бар без капли спиртного и комод. И никаких средств связи с внешним миром. Это было одним из условий - ни покинуть этот монастырь, ни воспользоваться связью без разрешения куратора было нельзя. Антон продемонстрировал, что тут и как, хотя это-то было без нужды, практически никакой техники не было, кроме холодильника и, радостно сверкнув улыбкой, сказал, что ждет его к обеду через полчаса.   
Обед был полностью вегетарианским, даже рыбы или морепродуктов - и того не было. Леонид украдкой оглядел соседей – кто-то выглядел подавленно, кто-то вполне бодро или спокойно, но в целом, у него было подозрение, что он попал в местный вариант клиники неврозов. Мысленно себя с этим поздравил и уселся за двухместный столик у огромного, до потолка, окна, где с мрачным удовольствием прикончил острые тушеные овощи в кокосовом молоке с рисом, яблочный пирог, фруктовый салат и чайник зеленого чая. К нему никто не подсаживался, видимо, ощущая его довольно раздраженное настроение. Антон сидел за столом с какой-то маленькой женщиной с копной рыжих кудрей, и к нему тоже не подходил, лишь после обеда сказал на бегу, когда они сдавали свои подносы, что он может погулять по территории.   
\- Спасибо за разрешение! – вспылил Нечаев. Антон только поднял бровь.  
Если сначала ему показалось, что оградой санатория просто отделили часть леса, то потом он понял, что это не совсем так. То есть часть парка, несомненно, когда-то была лесом, но значительная территория была полностью делом рук человеческих с самого начала. Кроме парка, корта и еще нескольких спортивных площадок, были сцена с небольшим амфитеатром, человек на сто двадцать максимум, несколько беленьких домиков - мастерских, от живописных, скульптурных или резьбы по дереву до гораздо более приземленных, где на верстаках лежали знакомые и не очень приборы и оборудование разной степени разобранности. Он заглядывал в огромные окна и видел, как там сосредоточенно работают люди.   
Потом он углубился в парк и гулял там еще часа три, когда ноги начали уставать, вернулся в свой номер, перед этим заскочив в буфет и утащив оттуда чай, пакеты с булочками, бутербродами и фруктами. Идти на ужин не хотелось от слова вообще. Он лежал на кровати, пялился в потолок и периодически что-то закидывал в рот. Самостоятельно отвлечься от бесконечного роя мыслей не удавалось, и, так как не было даже книг, чтобы заглушить вечный шум в голове, то и это весьма утомляло. Утро началось с бодрой дроби в дверь.  
\- Рота, подъем! – раздался крик в коридоре. Нечаев слетел с кровати, одурело моргая и пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит.   
За дверью обнаружился до неприличия энергичный Антон, который просто притоптывал на месте от нетерпения.  
\- Как! Ты еще даже не проснулся. Быстро натянул кеды и шорты - и на пробежку!   
\- Какую еще пробежку? – мозг упорно отказывался просыпаться.  
\- Как какую? Пробежка утренняя обыкновенная! Всем рекомендуется для поднятия эндорфинов в крови! – обрадовал его куратор.  
\- Ты что, сдурел? Какая пробежка в… который сейчас час?   
\- Полвосьмого, - просветили его. – У нас как раз будет с полчаса, чтобы размяться и пробежаться, а потом в душ и на завтрак.   
\- Слушай, я хочу поспать…  
\- На том свете отоспишься, а сейчас давай, попрыгали в темпе вальса!   
И Леонид сдался под таким напором, хотя окончательно проснулся только когда они уже второй круг нарезали, и он изо всех сил зажал в кулаки шнур от капюшона толстовки и нервно тянул его.  
\- Я думал, будет по-другому, - сказал он, поморщившись, когда сбитая с высокой травы роса обожгла ледяным огнем обнаженные голени. – Медитации, то да се…  
\- Одно другому не мешает, а медитации у нас будут, в количестве, не волнуйся, - голос у Антона не сбился ни на йоту.  
\- Корт тут тоже неожиданная тема, - заметил Нечаев, когда они пробегали мимо него.  
\- А ты чего ожидал? – прыснул тот.   
\- Судя по рассказам, вечных медитаций, а физическую активность в виде цигуна или йоги, или чего-то такого.   
Антон откровенно заржал.   
\- Ты любишь теннис?  
\- Под настроение – почему бы и нет?  
\- А цигун?   
\- Да я вообще без понятия, что это такое на самом деле.   
\- Своеобразная система, не каждому подходит на самом деле и ни разу ни универсальная. И мы предпочитаем что-то более доступное или незамудренное.   
-А остальное значит незамудренное?  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать. Многие сравнивают, например, даосские практики с высшей математикой, но фишка в том, что при помощи высшей математики те, кто в ней шарят, упрощают или сокращают свои расчеты, и проекты рассчитывают по намного более лаконичной схеме, и результата добиваются быстрее. И к результату приходят намного быстрее. С цигуном или даосскими практиками так не получается, я не могу сказать, что они упрощают процесс восстановления, духовной жизни или дальнейшего развития, наоборот, они какие-то слишком усложенные и альтернативные для меня. Даже теперь, когда у меня намного больше времени и я живу полной жизнью – это не то, что мне нужно. Скорее, это когда-то был способ сбить с панталыку и еще раз показать всем, что это, типа, для элиты, темные и в этот проект залезли, со всеми вытекающими результатами.   
\- Но эти неэлитарные и универсальные, разве они не должны быть хуже классом?  
\- С чего бы это? Они как раз и позволяют приноровиться к потребностям человека. А насчет цигун, скажу тебе одну вещь, у нас наиболее популярная версия его происхождения, что партийные инструкторы в Китае, когда утихли последствия культурной революции, решили вспомнить про свои корни и продлить конфуцианство на все, что можно и нельзя. Нет, какие-то похожие гимнастики существовали и раньше, но в том виде, в каком оно пришло на Запад, до семидесятых годов двадцатого века никто и не слыхал. Это вроде углубления китайской культуры и истории на пять тысяч лет.  
\- А что, разве она не такая древняя?  
\- Это, безусловно, одна из древнейших культур мира, но едва ли больше трех тысяч лет, и многое из того, что мы знаем как китайское, было изобретено уже после 1000г. нашей эры.   
\- Даже так, - усмехнулся Леонид, он уже начал уставать и периодически прохаживался, в то время как Антон продолжал бежать трусцой, не сбивая ни дыхания при разговоре, ни ритма бега.   
\- А как же! Все тот же флер древности, загадочности и избранности.   
\- Но ты так не считаешь и думаешь, что есть методы обучить всех таким штукам, - скептически заметил Леонид.  
Антон неожиданно захрюкал.   
\- Знаешь, есть такое гностическое предание, что Моисею вручили скрижали не с десятью заповедями, а с двадцатью. И что, прежде чем спуститься с горы, он внимательно их изучил, и от половины избавился. Мол, были там заповеди, про то, что человек должен самостоятельно развиваться духовно, состояться как маг, то есть образованный во всех отношениях человек, научиться исцелять себя и других, помогать себе и другим. Но тем, кто правил людьми, эти заповеди не понравились, они побоялись, что, став слишком самостоятельными, люди сбросят бремя их власти, и в итоге запретили духовное и энергетическое обучение и наставничество, и даже там, где этим занимались, оно было обязательно ограниченно, и никогда не было самостоятельным. В конце двадцатого века, когда стало ясно, что без дальнейшего развития духовной стороны человека прогресс зашел в тупик, темные не нашли ничего умнее, чем начать сворачивать и технический прогресс, потому что он тоже давал слишком много возможностей, в том числе и вспомнить, для чего на самом деле человек рождается на свет. Когда у него появляется достаточно свободного времени, то рано или поздно этот вопрос встает перед человеком, и он начинает метаться. Но сворачивание технических достижений, не привело ни к чему хорошему. Во всяком случае, это точно не улучшило состояние людей. Их снова пытались сделать темным, забитым стадом.   
\- У них это не получилось, - сказал Нечаев.   
\- Ну, как тебе сказать, в какой-то момент стало получаться, но произошло непредвиденное. Была разрушена система эгрегоров и вот тогда особенно стало понятно, что большинство людей вообще не умеют думать своей головой. Потому что, подключаясь к тем или иным эгрегорам, человек не просто им подчинялся, не просто позволял отжирать от себя энергию и потенциал, и сливать негативную карму и прочую грязь, но ему в голову практически напрямую вставляются программу, по которым он живет. И вот в то время, откуда ты прибыл, это и началось. Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать про психическое состояние людей тогда?  
\- Ну, - припомнил Леонид. – Такое ощущение, что многие посходили с ума, к тому же озлобились, стали агрессивными и нетерпимыми, многие бросались из крайности в крайность. Многих моих знакомых как будто подменили. Но я всегда думал, что это результат нестабильности, истерии, которую нагнетают, страха перед будущим, ну, и всего такого.  
\- И это тоже верно, частично. Просто расползлась платформа, на которой строилось все прежнее общество, потому что оно повторяло систему эгрегоров. Но если экономическое и психическое насилие, льющееся с экранов телевизоров и компов, а также проводимых государством, его финансовым и карающими структурами никуда не делось, то с энергетическим насилием все стало намного сложнее. Прежние программы как бы обнулились, и оказалось, что внутри у многих людей ничего нет. Пустота. Зато появилась возможность заглянуть внутрь себя. И многих это напугало до усрачки, пардон. Потому что, оказывается, что из жизни в жизнь люди просто тупо батрачили и ничего не делали для себя, озлобляясь и тупея все больше, и мало кто интересовался чем-то, что выходило за рамки простого выживания. Уж власть имущие за этим следили как следует. И тогда пошла огромная волна, которая начала вымывать неотработавших, что наложилось на войны, и на физическом плане, и на высоких уровнях, когда одна шайка за другой подлетали к Земле, надеясь, поживиться, пусть даже напоследок. И посреди всего этого остались люди, которые не умели самостоятельно даже отучиться, если уж на то пошло, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стать счастливым или духовно развиться. Пустые болванчики, оставшиеся без чужих программ и эмоций, про чувства я уже молчу. Вот и принимались друг друга терзать с удвоенной силой, благо ее прибавилось. А счастья это никому не прибавило.  
\- Стать счастливым, тут все на этом помешаны, - проворчал Нечаев, они как раз уже шли обратно к жилым корпусам.   
\- А когда ты был счастлив сам? Ну, вот по-настоящему. И, желательно, достаточно длительно?  
Ответ замер у него на губах, потому что ответ, сразу пришедший в голову, ему не понравился. Да, что там не понравился, он его ошеломил!  
\- Еще до школы, да, тогда я был счастлив очень часто. Потом счастье началось уменьшаться, и все уменьшалось и уменьшалось, пока не стало появляться только проблесками. Первая любовь. Первый полет. Иногда несколько минут счастья дарили встречи с некоторыми людьми. Узнавание чего-то нового, но и то до поры до времени. Первый раз отдых на океане. Роман с человек, которого любишь, и тот горчит, потому что вечно что-то не складывается.   
Он замолчал, Антон поманил за собой, и они уселись на скамейку перед корпусом.   
\- Так как насчет того, чтобы поработать над восстановлением и умением снова быть счастливым? Заодно улучшишь энергетическую экологию планеты, в человеческом ключе, разумеется.  
\- Вроде неплохо, - криво усмехнулся Нечаев. Но крепкая невидимая хватка на груди неожиданно ослабла. И даже фееричные оптимизм и бодрость Антона, его ртутная подвижность и манеры, которые в представлении Леонида плохо вязались с образом гуру, уже не раздражали, а напротив, даже начали нравиться.   
Общение с Антоном можно было охарактеризовать двумя словами: энергия и неожиданность. Даже когда он привык к определенным схемам работы, он никогда не мог предсказать, чем закончится разговор. И будет ли он вообще. На него выливались ушаты новой и странной информации, что-то он вроде бы и знал, но всегда пропускал мимо ушей, а тут не получалось, потому что она лежала в основе осваиваемых техник. Основные проблемы получались с медитацией и с видением, Антон всерьез намеревался научить его и последнему. Чего только не делал, но пока что кроме слабых проблесков, которые Нечаев чаще всего списывал на глюки зрения, ничего не получалось. С медитацией тоже было не все так просто. В его представлении это было сидение или лежание и расслабление. И он никак не мог понять, что от него требуется, потому что тут не было четких указаний, на которые он мог бы ориентироваться. Занятия в комнатах для медитаций вначале приводили к тому, что он практически засыпал, потому что предпочитал лежачий вариант, расслабляться он научился раньше всего остального. В первый раз, когда он действительно смог расслабить «все мышцы», как ввинчивал в уши непривычно размеренный голос Антона, то просто отключился, а когда проснулся, то понял, что лежит на боку, подложив руку под голову.  
\- Хорошо выспался? – заржал куратор. Оказывается, он дал ему поспать сорок минут. Для большей бодрости, пояснил он. – На будущее – надо расслабляться и концентрироваться одновременно.  
Зато когда у него в первый раз получилось, то больше это гудящее состояние было похоже на сильнейшее опьянение, притом, что голова была ясная и пустая, а потом на мысленном экране начали распускаться прекрасные цветы. Сияние заполнило все пространство. Когда он, ошеломленный, открыл глаза, то наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Антона.  
\- Ну как, понял теперь, как вверх можно улететь?  
\- Понял, - кивнул тот. – Это было невероятно.   
\- И теперь ты знаешь к чему стремиться. И ни с чем это не перепутаешь.   
\- Да уж… - прошептал он.  
\- Отлично, а теперь тебе пора на кухню помогать готовить ужин.   
Леонида возмутило, что и тут приходиться работать.   
\- Не санаторий, а монастырь какой-то, - проворчал он, когда вместе с Антоном чинили прибор в мастерской. А до этого комендантша выдала ему список его обязанностей, среди прочего – поддержание чистоты на этаже и в номере, практически это делают роботы, но за их работой и зарядкой надо присматривать, менять расходники, и периодически делать профилактику или ремонт. К тому же, они еще не все могли мыть или чистить. Так что и ручками приходилось работать. К рисованию или иному творчеству его не тянуло, а вот в мастерские его затянул Антон.   
\- Не без того, конечно, - заржал куратор. – Физическая работа и для души полезна, как говориться, пока ищешь просветления, коли дрова, носи воду. Когда достиг просветления, коли дрова, носи воду.   
\- Потрясающе, - фыркнул Леонид.  
\- Леня, надо уметь переключаться! И вообще, человек – существо многомерное, ему надо уметь делать все. И картошку чистить, и суп варить, и корабли на другие планеты отправлять, и духовным ростом заниматься.   
\- Есть такая штука – специализация, слышал?   
\- А как же! – продолжал веселиться Антон. – Вот только большинство дел все равно происходят на стыках проблем из разных областей. Поэтому, например, меняются и сливаются науки. Так что, давай, вперед и с песней!  
И Леонид наклонился над прибором с отверткой.   
\- Кстати, я слушаю тебя и у меня ощущение, что ты из моего времени, - заметил он и бросил короткий взгляд на Антона.  
\- Да так и есть, - не стал отпираться тот. – Я на одиннадцать лет тебя моложе, так что всю тогдашнюю заваруху прочувствовал на собственной шкуре.   
А потом узнал, что еще все обязательно работают на кухне. Нет, повара тут были, в основном из бывших пациентов, но народу было тоже порядочно, и им постоянно требовалась помощь. Когда Леонид запротестовал, что, дескать, он готовить не умеет и вообще, его как-то слишком нагружают, его спросили, может ли он чистить и резать овощи, он признался, что умеет.   
\- Отлично, - кивнули и вручили овощечистку.   
С тех пор через день он работал по несколько часов на кухне, намывая, чистя, нарезая и шинкуя овощи, когда с болтовней, когда в молчании, в зависимости от того с кем он попадал в смену. Заодно узнал много секретов про готовку и выпечку, и в конце его даже допустили работать с тестом.  
По утрам стали неизбежными пробежки с Антоном, и если вначале это было для него неприятно, то потом оказалось, что он втянулся и полчаса побегать по мягкой дорожке среди травы – это очень даже ничего. Кроме того, по вечерам он играл в теннис, его постоянной партнершей стала Кэтрин, высокая, всего на несколько сантиметров ниже его самого, женщина с ежиком русых волос и уставшим взглядом, крепкая, сильная, с мощными движениями. Нечаев попытался играть в теннис с Антоном, но минут через пятнадцать с такой силой двинул по мячу, что выбил ракетку из его руки, и он схватился за запястье. Так что в этом смысле их партнерство не сложилось, слишком сказывалась разница в росте и весе, а вот с Кейт было очень удобно. Она оказалась начальником лаборатории порошковой металлургии, но у нее случилось сильное внутреннее выгорание, и теперь ей требовалось восстановление. И с каждым днем ей становилось лучше, пока вдруг не пошел откат. Ее не было видно пару дней, с ней все это время была ее кураторша, но потом она снова появилась.  
\- Ничего, - сказала она, сжимая твердые губы. – Прорвемся.   
В начале занятий Леонид ожидал, что он все-таки чем-то вроде йоги будет заниматься. Что и озвучил.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Антон. – Давай попробуем, только помни, чем сильнее расслабишься, тем лучше выполнишь асану.   
Они всегда занимались в небольшой комнате для медитаций, с многочисленными матами на полу и полной звукоизоляцией, несмотря на большие окна, сначала отсутствие фоновых звуков показалось странным, но потом он втянулся. В первые дни переход от почти полной тишины комнаты, где кроме их голосов ничего не звучало, к обычным звукам леса и самого санатория, било по нервам, но потом он перестал реагировать, стал спокойнее. Сначала упражнения не казались сложными, хотя объяснения установок были странными, на его взгляд: «Тянешься вперед, не наклоняй голову, она должна быть на той же линии, что и остальной позвоночник, иначе сам себя пробьешь», это на маха мудру, «расслабься, тело само ляжет на ногу, тяни руки, но не напрягайся. Есть еще несколько асан, когда туловище ложится на ноги, ни в коем случае не пытайся наклонить голову, то же относится ко многим наклонам».   
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что если я расслаблюсь правильно, то смогу даже ногу за голову закинуть? – с раздражением спросил Леонид.  
\- Ты про это? – Антон сидел, вытянул вперед одну ногу, а вторую на выдохе заложил за голову, расположив ступню на затылке, соединяя руки в намасте. Причем, именно в йоге он стал сдержанным и строгим, не специально, она просто на него так действовала.   
\- Да, но я так сейчас не смогу.   
\- Нет, но ты уже сейчас сможешь сделать вот это, - Антон вышел из асаны, одну ногу подогнул перед собой, вторую тоже согнул, упираясь коленом в пол, вложил ступню в локтевой сгиб, а руки соединил в замке на затылке, потом распрямился. – Расслабься, дыши глубоко и повтори.   
Как ни странно, но он действительно смог повторить эту асану, только позвоночник не был таким прямым.   
\- Тебе понравилось? – спросил его Антон спустя полчаса.   
\- Не особо, - честно признался он. – Пока я это делал, внутри был такой адский протест, что мне приходилось воевать еще и с ним.   
\- Либо тебе это не нужно, либо ты к этому не готов, - спокойно продолжил Антон. – И, учитывая, что это не наша цель, советую в качестве физической нагрузки оставить пробежки, бассейн и теннис. Идет?   
\- Да, вполне.  
\- Это хорошо. Потому что это не твой путь, тебе нужно другое, и для разговора тела с сознанием и душой, перестань витать где-то во время тренировок, слушай, как оно с тобой разговаривает, слушай работу мышц, они могут рассказать тебе много нового. Тебе подходит другой стиль тренировок. Не тот, что традиционно смешивают с духовной практикой.   
На том и порешили. Но слушать тело во время пробежки не удавалось, они слишком много и о разном разговаривали, а в бассейне он делал все слишком на автомате, а вот в теннисе ему приходилось быть предельно собранным, чтобы не проиграть сильной партнерше, и то не сказать чтобы результаты были блестящими.   
Когда он успокоился, то результаты у него пошли лучше, те что не требовали видения, а только концентрации на энергетических каналах и потоках. Их он начал чувствовать где-то со второй недели, до этого чувствовал себя полным дауном, сидя или лежа на мате и, глубоко и размеренно дыша, хоть это получалось, пытался работать. Ему объяснили схемы, показывали даже сделанные специальными камерами «видео», которые демонстрировали энергетические системы человека, других живых существ и растений, и даже какие-то участки земли с движением в них. То есть его убеждали в том, что это все реально и это может помочь ему восстановиться.   
\- Если хочешь прикрыться, то можешь на какой-то момент поставить вокруг себя кокон, хотя это и не очень вежливо, - объяснял Антон.  
\- Вот все слышат мысли, а как они это делают?   
\- Ну, не все, и не всегда именно мысли, но значительная часть землян очень сильно развила свои эмпатические способности, а при должной тренировке начинаешь автоматически считывать человека, от любого постоянно идут сигналы, причем многие он или она практически не контролируют. И именно поэтому так важна ментальная гигиена и контроль своих эмоций.   
\- Не понимаю, если эти сигналы не контролируются, но при этом призывают к контролю за собой и своими эмоциями – разве это не противоречие?  
\- Есть такое, но именно это противоречие и рождает новое решение. Тренировки, психические и энергетические дают в итоге здоровую ЦНС и правильные энергетические потоки, когда у человек уже не бывает поводов стыдиться себя, это раз. А во-вторых, его мысли и сигналы становятся намного тише.  
Леонид не смог прогнать мысль о том, что многие тут напоминают ему отстраненных ангелов. Таким и бояться нечего, слишком скучные и правильные.  
\- Ну, что плохого в этой правильности? – усмехнулся Антон. – Это дает гармонию и баланс сил, которые не нужно поддерживать невротическими выплесками. И потом со временем многие учатся жить в медитации, неглубокой, но постоянной. Или очень продолжительной и частой.   
\- А ты? Ты отличаешься как от людей нашего поколения, так и нынешних  
\- А одиннадцать лет разницы – это разве не другое поколение? – пошутил куратор. – У меня просто определенный тип нервной системы, и мое поведение может быть как достаточно активным, так и довольно сдержанным. Все зависит от обстоятельств.   
\- Ну и как это связанно все-таки с телепатией? Телепатия вытекает из эмпатии?  
\- Телепатия – это немного другое, попробую объяснить. Мозг человека подает импульсы и сигналы разной длины волн, и напоминает биорадиостанцию и для того, чтобы обмениваться телепатическими сигналами, надо ловить эту волну, быть приемником для нее и ретранслятором, если хочешь отправить мысль на далекое расстояние.  
\- Но я так понял, что можно ловить множество волн одновременно. С приемником такой номер не пройдет.   
\- Так потому мы и люди, а не машины и можем работать сразу в нескольких диапазонах.   
\- Даже так, - задумался Леонид.  
\- Именно так, Лень. Чтобы услышать человека надо настроиться с ним на одну волну.   
Вскоре Нечаев начал замечать перемены, мысли перестали бегать по кругу перепуганными мышами, он стал спокойнее и заметил, что снова перестало сводить плечи и шею, это исчезло сразу после первого лечения, но за пару месяцев до отпуска опять вернулось. Он стал лучше спать и высыпаться и все чаще ловил себя на том, что может впасть в транс практически где угодно. Шумовая завеса спала.   
\- Если хочешь получить надежную защиту, попробуй заземлиться, представь себя деревом, пускающим корни в Землю, хорошо работает, но только в пределах планеты. Или когда чистишься, весь негатив и всю грязь сливай туда же, когда прогоняешь свет через каналы и выводишь их через специальные точки, то представляй, что под тобой открывается туннель к центру Земли, и сбрасывай все туда, потом закрывай его и точки сброса, она все переварит.  
\- Так уж и все? – скептически поднял брови Нечаев.  
\- Все, поверь мне, она и все человечество может переварить без проблем, если бы захотела. И не заметила бы, она вообще очень добродушно и спокойно на нас реагирует, надо сказать. Даже на те тонны мусора, которые мы оставляли. Хотя что-то заставляет ее иногда нервничать.  
\- Даже на наше негативное воздействие на нее и уничтожение кучи видов растений и животных?  
\- Послушай, девяносто девять процентов видов, существовавших на Земле, погибло до того, как человек вообще появился. Поэтому надо иногда включать мозг и перестать мыслить штампами, внедренными продажными экологами-истеричками. Хорошая идея была, но превратили в орудие шантажа.   
\- Но я что-то не заметил тут грязного производства или чего-то такого, значит, все же вы решились от этого избавиться?  
\- Конечно, большую часть производства сейчас можно назвать вполне экологичным, только надо помнить, что избавление от тех или иных видов загрязнения означает выход на новые технологии, которых что? Правильно, в конце двадцатого – начале двадцать первого века не было. Все варианты по смене технологий и сырьевой базы вызывали бешеное сопротивление у верхушки, которая хотела продолжать набивать себе карманы и держать в повиновении и бедности всех остальных.  
\- Как это не было новых технологий? – возмутился Леонид. – Очень даже были!  
\- Например? Леня, если ты про компы и все, что с ними связано, то вспомни, все это было придумано за сорок, пятьдесят, а то и семьдесят лет до этого. Это сложно назвать новым. По-настоящему новому тогда не давали ход, только работа в рамках существующих догм и технологических туннелей. Верхушке это было не нужно и неинтересно. Они получали все свои игрушки, увеличивали пропасть между собой и остальными и жили себе припеваючи. И не планировали ничего менять, наоборот, только законсервировать подобный подход. Но они не учли пары моментов, точнее проигнорировали со свойственным им снобизмом и высокомерием. Первое, капитализм – это экстенсивная система, которая нуждается в постоянном расширении и широком поле воспроизводства. Второе, наш шарик, он не резиновый, он хоть и большой, но и на нем можно дойти до края, даром, что он круглый. Куды бечь дальше?   
\- И куды?   
\- А некуда. Все эти самоубийственные планы по эксплуатации Марса и Луны точь-в-точь напоминают отношение аристократии эпохи Возрождения к завоеванию Нового Света: загадили все что можно и нельзя, истощили ресурсы, и кинулись за пределы своего обитания, чтобы завоевать и выдоить до предела, или забить на мясо, уже как фишка ляжет. Заодно пассионарный запас молодых, нищих и недовольных выбросить за фронтир, когда они уже перестанут представлять опасность для них самих.   
\- Интересно.  
\- А как же, только они не учли еще кое-что на тех гробах, что были тогда, далеко не улетишь, нужно были другие, более совершенные технологии. И чтобы получить корабли того класса, что позволят реальные межпланетные перелеты, не говоря уже о межзвездных, надо сначала навести порядок у себя, и только тогда можно выходить в космос. Вспомни хотя бы те знаменитые фильмы, «Аватар» и «Прометей», их у нас изучают в качестве иллюстрации того как не надо подходить к работе в космосе. И корпоратократия и вера в чистого, прекрасного дикаря – это тоже опасность, да и дурость порядочная. Это все разрушает планеты похлеще любого экологического загрязнения. Кстати, последнее – тоже придумка человека, который занимался грабежами, хотя и открытиями тоже.   
\- Все страньше и страньше, - пробормотал Нечаев, чувствуя как от этой страстной проповеди начала кружиться голова. И, понимая, что, скорее всего невольно, Антон обрушил на него поток своей бешеной энергетики.   
\- Тебе надо это переварить? – спросил Антон, и Леонид почувствовал, как давление сразу же исчезло.   
\- Да, пожалуй, - кивнул он.   
\- Прошу прощения, но я тебя пробил, не специально, несколько увлекся, давай поработаем вместе над тем, чтобы восстановить тебя?   
\- Давай, - согласился он.   
Антон показал ему, как сбросить полученную слишком мощную, хотя это можно сделать и с негативной, энергию и как латать пробоины в ауре.   
По мере того, как Нечаев успокаивался и восстанавливался, его успехи радовали его все больше. И первоначальный скепсис исчез без следа. Антон сказал ему, что подобная программа была составлена в расчете на то, что у него есть неплохие способности.   
\- И как это определили? – поинтересовался Леонид.  
\- Ну, тебя же посмотрели. И определили примерный уровень на тот момент, и чего ты можешь достичь в ближайшее время, прежде всего, в том, чтобы помочь самому себе. Как видишь, не ошиблись.  
\- Понятно, - ему действительно было уже это понятно. Потому что он стал замечать уже достаточно, и уже не списывал это на глюки. Не исключено, что это сделали еще во время лечения или учебы. Спокойствие стало обычным делом, и он уже не считал большинство окружающих замороженными Буддами, они были людьми с абсолютно нормальными психическими и энергетическими процессами, просто он не привык к такому, для него, выросшему в невротическом мире, где за норму нередко принимались перепады настроения и неумение сладить с собственной душой и внутренним миром, было такое необычно. И он понял самое главное, подобное поведение возможно только при уверенности в своих силах, при наличии внутреннего стержня, существующей в голове обширной, логичной системы знаний. Эти люди не очень-то управлялись внешне. Были правила, как общежития, так и правовые, достаточно простые, которым неукоснительно следовали. И были меры воздействия, но самое потрясающее, что мало кто пытался их нарушить, даже подростки.  
\- Самых беспокойных и буйных всегда можно отправить за пределы Земли, - как-то философски заметила Кэтрин, когда, отыграв, они гуляли по лесу. – Это и правильно, и им хорошо, и остальным спокойнее. Впрочем, никому не мешает оставаться на Земле и идти вперед, делая прорывные открытия, спасая жизни, танцуя, рисуя, помогая другим. К тому же, учитывая, что многое здесь строиться исходя из интересов самого человека, и нет такой агрессивной промывки мозгов, как раньше, то и сопротивление оказывается гораздо меньше.  
\- А что вы делаете, нуууу… с психопатами, например? Ведь они вряд ли могут исчезнуть совершенно.   
\- Они и не исчезли, их просто стало на порядки меньше, в основном, это оставшиеся темные, кстати сказать, или серые. Если удается - лечим, и в принципе, с некоторыми ограничениями они могут жить обычной жизнью.  
\- И какие это ограничения?   
\- Запрет на определенные профессии и должности, к тому же при диспансеризации сенсы и психологи смотрят их более тщательно.  
\- Хорошо, это те, кого вылечили, а кого нет?  
\- Ну, они обычно живут в таких санаториях и выполняют самую простую работу. Они могут заниматься творчеством, но, прежде чем выпустить на публику, их работы тщательным образом проверяются.   
\- Понятно. И этого хватает? Они обычно стараются обмануть, как-то я читал, что большая часть психопатов или в психушках, или в правлениях крупнейших компаний или организаций.   
\- Хватает, у нас очень ответственно относятся к этому. Учитывая, что у нас к каждому ребенку и взрослому относятся с огромным вниманием, то будем надеяться, что на тот период, когда у нас будут такие рождаться, то мы сможем с этим справиться.   
\- Хорошо бы, - рассмеялся он.   
Вскоре он вошел в ритм: утренние пробежки с Антоном, полуторачасовое занятие с ним, где они работали с его нервной системой, сначала пробуя различные техники, а потом уже составив примерную схему упражнений, потом он обычно уходил либо в мастерские, где возился с какими-то приборами, или следил за роботами-уборщиками, или чинил что-то в санатории, или работал на кухне. У Антона в это время была работа с другой его подопечной, Рубиной, потом обед, небольшой отдых и работа уже в глубокой медитации, когда ее удавалось достичь. Потом он обычно играл в теннис с Кэтрин или плавал. Все попытки Антона аккуратно вовлечь его в какой-то творческий кружок не увенчались успехами, ему ничего не было интересно, он готов был послушать музыку, посмотреть фильм, но не более. Вечерами народ тут также собирался группками, поболтать, поделиться успехами, обсудить свой новый спектакль или поздравить того, кто восстановился и выписывается.   
Для Леонида оказалось полной неожиданностью, когда объявили, что Кэтрин уезжает, он автоматически похлопал и понял, что его это событие очень огорчает, потому что она стала не только партнером по корту, но и понимающим другом, с которым можно было многое обсудить. Поэтому на следующий день он постучался к ней в номер, чтобы обменяться координатами и помочь донести сумки. К последнему она отнеслась с юмором, но позволила. Они написали свои данные в ее блокноте, тут не разрешалось пользоваться ничем, кроме блокнотов и ручек, и, вырвав листок, отдала ему. Они дошли до ворот, за которыми Кэтрин ждал антиграв и дальше которых ему нельзя было идти, и обнялись. Она отстранила его и заглянула ему в лицо. Нечаев увидел ее, словно после долгого перерыва, и понял, что она действительно выздоровела: глаза прояснились и сияли нежной голубизной, губы строгого рисунка уже не поджимались сурово, кожа посвежела, загорела и светилась румянцем, спина оставалась такой же прямой, но была чуть расслабленнее, что ли.   
\- Придется тебе искать кого-то, кто смог бы играть с тобой вместо меня, тебе надо занимать время, чтобы дожить до окончания курса, - усмехнулась она.  
\- Придется, - огорченно согласился он. – Но, надеюсь, мы с тобой еще встретимся и не раз, и будем продолжать общение в сети.  
\- А как же, надеюсь, ты меня познакомишь со своим парнем, - она чмокнула его в щеку, которая показалась ему подозрительно горячей и, подхватив свои сумки, пошла к антиграву.   
Хотя они никогда не трогали эту тему, но он знал, как было заметно его чувство. Когда до него дошло, то он просто спрятался в своей комнате, и не знал, как из нее выйти. Все привитые ему представления взвыли, протестуя. Как же взрослый мужик, а все кругом знаю, что он влюблен, да еще не знает, взаимно ли. Выглядело это как розовые спирали, идущие из сердца. И почему-то было очень стыдно, как будто выставил напоказ что-то очень интимное. Сидел на кровати в очень сжатой позе, упершись локтями в колени и все время трогая лицо руками. Потом постучался в дверь Антон, Леонид замер, не зная, впускать ли его и готов ли он к дальнейшим разговорам. Оказалось, все не так страшно. Антон был очень спокоен и серьезен. Он успокоил своего подопечного, сказал, что окружающие деликатно не заостряют на этом внимание, и ему следует так поступать впредь, вроде того, как приучился спокойно или внешне доброжелательно смотреть на целующиеся или обнимающиеся парочки. Леонида начало отпускать, а Антон тем временем подводил его к следующей мысли – а почему он решил, что если кто-то узнает про его чувства, то это будет не по-мужски? Откуда эти страхи? И предложил работать дальше, сосредоточившись на этом.   
\- Тебе надо подлечить сердце, - говорил Антон. – Сложная задача, пожалуй, один из самых сложных пунктов в твоей реабилитации. Учитывая, что это переходная точка, очень важная точка, то ему стоит уделить внимание.  
\- Хорошо хоть не голову, - криво усмехнулся Нечаев, не сдержав иронии.  
\- Голову иной раз проще, и там потоки послушнее.   
Впрочем, и с этой задачей, хоть и не сразу, но справились. Зато как раз после этого он начал видеть энергетически очень прилично, и перестал наконец-то подозревать окружающих в какой-то двойной игре и уже не ждал, что рано или поздно вылезут какие-то местные морлоки. Все было именно так, как ему показывали, конечно, сложнее, особенно, если речь шла о промышленности или науке, но никакого двойного дна в этом не было. И к его паранойе относились спокойно и снисходительно, как к признаку стресса или переходного периода. Но после этого стало легче.   
Когда он попросил научить его телепатии, то Антон спросил его готов ли он позаниматься этим с Рубиной. Тот удивился, все-таки привык, что занятия индивидуальные, но согласился. Они сидели друг напротив друга, скрестив ноги, и смотрели друг на друга. По условию, должны были транслировать друг другу песни.   
\- Подожди… так… Что-то знакомое, - неожиданно озвучил Леонид. – Да, это Ода радости!   
\- Точно! Я решила начать с классики, - рассмеялась Рубина. – А теперь ты.  
Она преспокойно слышала все мелодии и песни, которые он ей транслировал, и он постепенно начинал понимать, как это работает. И снова слушал ее. Сначала он вообще слышал известные песни с теми голосами и мелодиями, что были ему уже известны, позже, он слышал уже ее голос, который что-то напевал. Однажды он очень удивился, когда посреди мелодии услышал ее слова:  
\- Потри нос.  
\- Что?!  
\- Потри нос, - он с подозрением посмотрел в веселящиеся и нахальные черные глаза, но потер нос. Рубина с Антоном залились смехом и захлопали в ладоши.  
\- Бинго! Поздравляю с почином! Ну и как тебе? – спросил Антон, отсмеявшись.  
\- Нормально. Вроде как, - задумчиво в сомнении протянул он. Рубина улыбалась.  
\- Продолжим?  
\- Ну, давай, - и они продолжали, весьма успешно. С каждым разом  
Через пару недель после отъезда Кэтрин, Антон предложил им с Рубиной съездить вместе в санаторий на черноморском побережье, чтобы немного развеяться.   
\- А это можно? – удивился Леонид.  
\- А почему бы и нет, если куратор едет с вами, и он считает, что вам это не повредит, то можно ненадолго поменять санаторий.   
\- Тогда я всеми конечностями за, - сказал он.  
Рубина тоже была рада поездке. И на следующий день они уже летели на антиграве в сторону Черного моря, которое тоже сильно увеличилось в размерах, когда-то в годы максимального разлива практически встретившись с катастрофически увеличившимся Каспием и поглотив Азовское и слившись в южной части с Мраморным. От Крыма мало что осталось, так что отправились они в санаторий, построенный там, где раньше бы его и не было. А сейчас, пожалуйста, триста метров от моря. Первый день только и делали, что купались и бродили по побережью, изредка поднимаясь к лесопосадкам. За территорией санаторного пляжа был участок другого заведения, и народ там именно что отдыхал, но пересекать невидимую черту было нельзя, хотя в первый момент Леониду, пожалуй, именно этого и захотелось, пойти и развлечься.   
Но тут тоже оказался отдых, реально пляжный, других вариантов особо не предусматривалось, хотя и работать уже тоже не нужно было, только обычная работа с собой на два-три часа в день. Прогулки, плавание и сон – вот и все занятия, голова совсем разгрузилась и тело словно стало легче. Но кое-что все ж таки требовало пояснений, и он решил уточнить это у куратора.  
Он нашел Антона гуляющим по берегу моря и пускающим камешки в воду. При последнем броске насчитал четырнадцать «блинчиков».   
\- Можно поговорить?  
\- Почему бы и нет? О чем?  
\- Насчет всей этой системы, я не очень понял, почему все же развалилась прежняя, учитывая, что вы часто ссылаетесь на всех этих темных и светлых, - в голове всплыли слова и кадры из старых хроник. – И я все-таки не понял, насколько это и война взаимосвязаны.  
\- Ну, вот смотри, - Антон усмехнулся, и пошел к одной из беседок, поманив его за собой. – Лень, на самом деле, вся эта планета была концлагерем и полигоном по совместительству. И Темные были чем-то вроде вертухаев, большие шишки у людей – обычно полукровки – чем-то вроде смотрящих. То есть в реальности глава крупной международной финансовой организации именно преступником по определению и являлся. Причем преступником подневольным, хотя и добровольно принявшим все это на себя за обещание вкусной морковки, но имеющим большие полномочия. Светлые, те, кого можно назвать ангелами, мы сейчас не берем в расчет тех, кто воплощался в человеческом облике, и некоторые высокопоставленные и при этом нейтральные Темные были чем-то средним между лагерным начальством и ментами. Они реально именно ментовские функции и выполняли, не в полной мере, потому что тут существовала уйма способов обойти законы, но, тем не менее, следили, чтобы совсем уж не борзели. Но в какой-то момент основная масса темных решила воспользоваться точкой перехода, когда многое просто обнулялось. И была возможность у всей Земли выйти на новый уровень и перестать служить для целей вышестоящих существ или для шакалья из нижних миров. Они решили полностью завладеть Землей и стать тут стопроцентными хозяевами. И выперли «лагерное начальство», мы до сих пор не в курсе всех их разборок, но кое-что знаем. Разборки там были знатные. И это не считая того, что они выперли многих из тех, кто тут был наблюдателями или просто шакалил.  
\- Из других миров?  
\- Да, как в нашем измерении, так и в параллельных мирах. Земля была таким оффшором, где позволялось проворачивать темные делишки, запрещенные в других местах. И, чтобы соблюсти приличия, ею многие пользовались на предмет слить свои проблемы, да и просто отожраться. Так вот, они убрали не только «лагерное начальство», но и многих конкурентов, по скромным прикидкам, тут крутились молодчики из нескольких десятков миров. Кроме того, тут были еще и контролеры за «лагерным начальством» - Кармические советы, группы Светлых существ, которые тут прошли свой путь до высокого уровня, но оставались, чтобы хотя бы видимость порядка поддерживать и вниз они никогда не спускались и заново не воплощались. Это что-то вроде внутренней безопасности, хотя, стоит признать, наши работали довольно халатно, точнее, у них руки были сильно связаны всевозможными ограничениями, в то время как Темные никогда не гнушались обойти правила. Их тоже сбросили одними из первых. И началось самое интересное. Во-первых, карма перестала быть отложенной, ее спираль стала закручиваться все туже и быстрее, отработка ускорилась в десятки раз, и большая часть народу начала расплачиваться тут же, поэтому количество смертей тут же подскочило. Во-вторых, оказалось, что сливать карму стало намного сложнее, потому что получившийся бардак работал как цунами, его волны слизывали нарождающиеся новые системы слива и отсоса грехов и кармы регулярно. Старые ворота закрылись, пытались открыть новые и все без толку. Зато всякая темная мелочь из нижних миров здорово порезвилась, хотя их потом тоже смыло. Так что все довольно-таки круто переработалось. И, что самое поразительное, вместо того, чтобы позволить плавное течение с множеством развилок вариантов событий, они сделали так, что Земля резко ускорилась и у нее практически не осталось вариантов – или падать в пропасть уже окончательно, или идти наверх, уже заходя на новую спираль развития, причем намного дальше, чем планировалось изначально. Они тут хотели сохранить свое болотце, кажется, даже планировали состричь купонов с тех, кто снова бы желал поиметь свое с Земли.   
Леонид сидел на скамейке в сильно заросшей беседке, и смотрел на Антона, взгляд скользил по лицу, по шевелящимся от морского бриза прядям и пытался переварить.   
\- Но у них не очень получилось?   
\- Ну, даже в случае тотального пиздеца, они думали, что словят много вкусного из-за массовой гибели и отработки, и смогут даже какие-то запасы энергетические сделать. Но оказалось, что не одни они такие умные. Во-первых, сначала приперли так называемые зеленые, ну, те, кто в старой мифологии были всевозможными ситтхе, ши и фейри…  
\- Эльфы? – не поверил своим ушам Леонид.  
\- Они самые, только не возвышенные и утонченные эльфы Толкиена и его последователей, а кровожадные и жестокие ши из народных преданий. Они сначала сцепились с серыми и темными, и им удалось их потеснить, да и практически убрать. Они начали спешный монтаж собственной системы, обнуляя достижения человеческой цивилизации и стремясь довести, как они считали, свое стадо до уровня примерно восьмого-девятого веков нашей эры. Это с их подачи начал возрождаться интерес к кельтской и псевдокельтской истории и традиции. Пока они не мешали прежней системе, а действовали они достаточно осторожно и вроде как только с теми, кто к ним обращался, всякими там поэтами, например, Йейтс, викканами и прочими рунистами, на них никто особого внимания не обращал, они были одними из многих.  
\- Что?! – потрясенно переспросил Нечаев, все еще переваривая услышанное. – Откуда они взялись, разве они не всего лишь элемент фольклора?  
\- Ну, знаешь, фольклор редко совсем уж на пустом месте рождается. Кстати, не все они были так уж против нас, некоторые старались помочь. Хочешь прочесть кусок небольшой повести, как они все это воспринимали?   
\- Хочу!   
\- Тогда смотри, - Антон развернул ладонью экран, что-то поискал и толкнул его к Леониду, и тот впился глазами в строки, пока те не поплыли перед его глазами.  
«…И снова взгляд скользит по инструменту. Сколько вечеров мы провели у камина, когда ты щедро делился своими воздушными, прозрачно звучавшими созданиями. Твои путешествия по Древу миров были тебе необходимы для вдохновения, ты находил там что-то новое, что помогало тебе создавать твою музыку. Увы, для меня эти путешествия были сопряжены со слишком большим расходом сил и нервов, чтобы я мог получать от этого удовольствие. Одно дело скользить как пушинка между слоями реальности, радуясь легкости перемещения. Ты из тех, кого могут приветствовать разные Миры, они к таким дружелюбны, хотя могут быть очень нелюбезны даже с собственными жителями. Вот и тот мир, откуда этот причудливый гобелен, для своих людей практически рабский лагерь. Так, внешние приличия соблюдены, вроде бы никого и не принуждают, почти. Но на деле… Наши там еще стали появляться все чаще, кажется, они готовятся убирать прежних старших. Те тоже убрали наших около 3 тысяч лет назад. Люди называли их на разный манер, чаще всего их видели в образе благостных, сияющих существ с огромными крыльями, которые изображали и богов, и их проводников, и много кого еще.   
Где-то год назад по времени того мира произошла огромная битва и нашим удалось ее выиграть. Я как-то политикой и войнами не интересовался, но было большое ликование на всех верхах. Еще бы, такая победа после тысячелетнего ожидания. Сначала наши корабли, и огромные дисковидные летающие города, и гигантские сигарообразные корабли-матки и многочисленные мелкие пилоты, подошли к Земле, так называется этот мир. И, перво-наперво, отрезали весь мир от вселенской системы связи и энергообмена. Вся система их энергетики, грязная, дремучая и очень тяжелая, рухнула. Светлячки мгновенно остались без связи и поддержки. Земля осталась без защиты, какой бы ни была система их пирамид, она же давала и защиту. А светлячки, посопротивлявшись немного, оставили этот мир, и, судя по всему, надолго.

Ты вернулся тогда мрачный, как туча и пьяный в хлам. Плакал и смеялся. Еще бы. Ты понял, что тебя использовали. Ведь это свержение готовилось не один год и даже не одно столетие. Где-то около двух столетий назад началось возрождение интереса к прежним нашим проявлениям в этом мире. Самым разным. Кто-то раздувал искры фальшивого алхимического пламени, кто-то восстанавливал несуществовавшие обряды и ритуалы по тем осколкам подлинного, что сохранились после агрессивной политики светлячков на вытеснение. Интерес к истокам, балладам и красивым сказкам все рос. А где-то чуть больше, чем с полвека назад начал развиваться стихийно. Ты был одним из тех, кто сливал красивые образы и музыку, подключившись к каналам и общаясь с людьми. Люди считали, что эльфы – это все те же прекрасные создания, которые они видели. Они забывали о подлинной власти страшных сидхе, Народ холмов был вовсе не таков. Самым откровенным образом они проявлялись на Черном континенте, где почти и не уходили их обряды, особенно самые черные и грязные, ослабленные и выродившиеся, и там все вспыхнуло жутким пожаром крови и насилия. А маску можно натянуть любую, какую захотят увидеть и будут готовы увидеть стоявшие на много ступеней ниже, такую и увидят. Хоть прекрасного фейри, хоть грозного черного божка.   
Прекрасные древние боги были страшными и жестокими правителями. Только люди этого не помнили. Им в очередной раз задурили голову, они и поверили в перемены. И сейчас снова стали поднимать голову все эти зеленые: друиды, ведьмы, все те, кто мог работать с лесом и природой. Но вот только ждал их облом. Все прекраснодушие это до поры до времени. Все будет на деле не менее кроваво, чем тысячелетия назад. Наших правителей не устраивает направление развития людей, вот его активно и повернули вспять. Отматывая перемены назад. Такое вот вперед в прошлое для людей».  
Повесть была небольшая, Нечаев ее пробежал быстро и скривился.  
\- Чего только не узнаешь. Черт, прямо тошно стало. И что было дальше?   
\- А дальше началось самое интересное. За Землю развернулась самая настоящая битва. Как ты понял, у зеленых, несмотря на их пристрастия к лесным угодьям, с техникой и технологиями, в том числе и магическими и биологическими, и военного характера было все в порядке. Сменилось несколько групп, которые пытались установить тут свои порядки. Пока не пришли Светлые еще более высокого порядка, уже имеющие отношение к Кольцу Миров. И которые поинтересовались, что здесь вообще происходит. Происходящее им не понравилось. И на Совете Кольца был принят вердикт: пришлые слишком заигрались на Земле, и эксперименты пора сворачивать, карма планеты круто изменилась. И для отработок надо искать и использовать другие миры. И это послужило основой, благодаря которой люди смогли освободиться и к ним пришли из Совета Миров уже с другими намерениями.  
\- Другими? И какими же? Кстати, у меня еще один вопрос: если это была тюрьма, то как здесь могли оказаться по своей воле?  
\- Ну, здесь мало кто оказывался по своей воле, здесь обычно оказывались для отработок, причем по вердикту какого-либо совета, или здесь начинали свой путь не очень развитые души. Или здесь учились понимать истинную цену самому важному.  
\- Чему же?  
\- Жизни. Радости. Любви.   
\- А там это не ценили?  
\- Ценили, но только свои. Я же в основном про темных и серых говорю, впрочем, и светлые могли исключительно пренебрежительно относиться не только к чужой, но и к своей жизням. Так вот, теперь люди могли развиваться действительно самостоятельно, и у них появилось право выбора. Реальное, а не формальное, как было раньше.   
\- Но мне что-то не кажется, что в пути Света есть такое уж великое разнообразие вариантов.  
\- По сравнению с Тьмой вариантов, конечно же, намного меньше. И Свет спрашивает строже…  
\- Шаг влево, шаг вправо – побег, прыжок на месте – провокация? – ухмыльнулся Леонид.  
\- Ну не совсем так, - покачал головой Антон. – Свет казался многим бездушным, холодным и безжалостным, в то время как Тьма ведет себя мягче, особенно в начале. Но потом, когда ты уже достаточно далеко продвинулся, то становится понятно, что во Тьме нет хода, только падение вниз, снижение своего уровня и потеря себя, а в Свете, со всеми его строгостями – повышение уровня и развитие себя. И да, там нужна и дисциплина, и самодисциплина. И понимание, и внимательность. Во Тьме позволительна разболтанность и даже не свобода, нет, но кажущаяся вседозволенность. И это точно не то, что многим нужно.   
\- Ну, хорошо, и как всех приводили к единому знаменателю? После войны?   
\- А с этим до сих пор сложно. Особенно среди тех народов, что придерживались исконно посконных традиций, какими бы ужасными они не были. Очень сложно было с кочевниками, с африканскими племенами. Или с индийскими и прочими азиатскими странами. Впрочем, капитализм нам в этом помог, хоть они и цеплялись за остатки трайбизма или же своих традиций, они не были монолитными. Им пытались объяснить, что для того, чтобы сохранить понимание себя и своего места в этой жизни вовсе не обязательно цепляться за старые, отжившие моменты. И что основная опасность в этом, на данном этапе, противопоставлять себя всем остальным в таком вот деградирующем, обособленном ключе. Теперь это ничего хорошего не принесет.  
\- А как же право выбора?  
\- Заметь, это то, о чем очень любят говорить темные и да… капиталисты всех мастей, вообще в реальности не предоставляя выбора. Какой выбор? Жить в нищете? Сохранить возможность измываться над женщинами? Выдавать девочек замуж в 12 лет? Голодать и заниматься людоедством, это скорее про Африку? Не иметь медицины и образования, зато гордо рядиться в пестрые тряпки? Все песни, танцы, предания и обряды изучались и сохранялись, но только как элемент фольклора. Любая традиция рождалась как способ выжить и обезопасить себя и свое потомство в определенных, часто тяжелейших условиях. Этих условий уже давно нет, значит, пора отказываться и от отживших традиций, которые давно превратились в бессмысленные обряды, и идти дальше. Это тоже уже вопрос здравого смысла и выживания. Традиции и мораль могут меняться. Ориентироваться стоит на этику. И обучать согласно определенным этическим законам. Детей же и взрослых обучали, причем детей старались отдать в интернат подальше, чтобы они не нахватались всяческих невежественных глупостей от своих старших. И так пришлось много воевать с их предрассудками и попытками построить жизнь так, как им казалось правильно.  
\- Но разве это не насилие?  
\- В чем-то да, но дело в том, что вот такая разобщенность – это прекрасная лазейка для темных и всей прочей швали. Говоря о свободе выбора и самобытности, они обычно вносили раскол в те или иные общности и играли на этом веками, достаточно вспомнить, историю образования Индии и Пакистана. Кстати, они оказались самыми упорными, дольше всех не хотели отказаться от кастовой системы и принять наши требования. Они, как всегда, надеялись, что примут чисто внешнее, как было, например, при британцах, но им позволят сохранить большую часть своих порядков. Когда поняли, что так не получится, началось восстание.  
\- Которое жестоко подавили.  
\- Не жестоко, но подавили. Они кинулись с оружием, а против них вышли мощные сенсы. Электронику всю быстро взяли под контроль наши ребята, а сенсы подавили желание накрученных, разгоряченных парней убивать и резать все, что шевелится и на кого покажут. Большинство старейшин, что стояли за этим, оказались вполне себе темными и получили за это сполна.   
\- Их убили?  
\- Им предложили уйти самим. Они с этим согласились.   
\- То есть им дали покончить с собой? И не убивали?  
\- С большинством разбирались, самые горячие сложили оружие, их отправили по трудовым лагерям для перевоспитания и образования. Но кое-кого убивали.   
Нечаев просто заржал.   
\- А тебе это ничего не напоминает? И кстати, насчет тех убийств – это же тяжелая карма, от которой вы все теперь шарахаетесь, как черт от ладана, и как это соотноситься с тем, что я сейчас узнал?  
\- Напоминает, конечно, но совсем не в том ключе, как ты думаешь. Они больше учились там, чем работали, многие впервые сели за парту. Реально. Даже писать и читать не умели, и в том мире, который приготовили для них старейшины, у них было мало шансов, только стать пушечным мясом. А так они отучились, получили свои первые профессии, им вправили мозги и помогли решить их духовные проблемы. У многих их было воз и маленькая тележка. Работать приходилось со всеми и внимательно следить. Эти люди до конца жизни будут на карандаше у Совета Спокойствия. Они об этом знают и согласны с этим. Насчет убийств: у нас до сих пор есть отряды так называемых черных дьяволов, это офицеры из бывших. У них есть право убивать, как на Земле, так и на других планетах. Кармическое. У них идет отработка кармы защитника. Главное, чтобы это не вылилось в карму насильника.  
\- И кто это отслеживает?  
\- Сильные сенсы и отслеживают. Если кто-то полностью отработает подобную карму, то он или она уходит из отряда. И против этого не возражают. Часто это тоже серые, кстати. И к ним тоже повышенное внимание со стороны Совета спокойствия. И тоже не возражают.  
\- Особенно когда нет выбора, как и у традиционалистов, впрочем, как я понял, у последних вообще нет вариантов, - скептически отозвался Леонид.  
\- Они сравнили, как они могут жить, если подчинятся правилам новой Земли, и как они жили до этого. Радостно и традиционно. В нищете разной степени. И первый вариант им нравится больше. Мы поняли, что единственный способ как-то снять вопрос - отправлять на учебу и работу подальше от родных мест. Чтобы была возможность смешаться. И чтобы было поменьше влияния родственников. Потому что, когда у человека наследственность смолота в пыль, то он не сможет сказать, что он русский, индиец, немец или китаец. Он сможет сказать о себе, что он – землянин. И это - залог нашего будущего. Если для этого нужно сломать такие искусственные конструкты, как нации, классы или касты, то мы сделаем это. Впрочем, мы уже это сделали.  
\- Отрывать детей от семьи и отправлять их черт-те куда, чтобы внушить то, что нужно Советам – это, конечно, очень светлый и свободный подход.  
\- Точно, - ухмыльнулся Антон. – Раньше это было доступно только самым обеспеченным семьям, в таких интернатах получали самое лучшее образование. Но для остальных это почему-то преподносилось как кошмар-ужас-катастрофа и вообще подрыв семьи. В нормальных семьях дети в первых классах в школе только пять дней в неделю, и только с четвертого года они там находятся постоянно, кроме каникул. И отличный результат, потому что стать учителем – это ой как не просто. Одна из самых сложных и почетных профессий. И не каждый проходит отбор. И это никогда не будет первой специальностью. Надо сначала как минимум одну специальность лет пятнадцать-двадцать отработать, прежде чем идти учиться дальше. И не как в нашей юности, когда в пединституты шли по остаточному принципу.   
\- Но ведь так и семья будет разрушена.   
\- А ты так привязан именно к семье или к отдельным людям? С людьми, особенно если ты связан с ними кровными узами, и вы при этом смогли перевести после определенного возраста отношения в дружеские, ты и дальше сможешь общаться. И любить их, и дружить. Все будет. Если тебя привлекает семья как некая общность, как символ защиты, то уверен ли ты, что это потребность в семье, а не потребность в безопасности? И потом зачем ограничивать себя только кровными родственниками, если это можно применить в отношении многих людей? Еще тогда говорили, что не всегда у родственников общая кровь или они не всегда рождаются в одной семье.   
\- Этого хватит?  
\- Для чего хватит? Для безопасности или любви? А если у тебя вся планета будет твоей семьей? Стоит ли себя так ограничивать? И вся планета будет для тебя достаточно безопасной? Стопроцентной гарантии никто не даст, ты же не собираешься жить, обложенный ватой.   
\- Нет, конечно.   
\- Тогда почему тебя удивляет, что меняются форматы и семьи, и обучения?   
\- Не знаю.   
\- Вспомни хотя бы двадцатый век, там же все несколько раз поменялось кардинально. И когда припекло в самом конце, вспомнили традиционные варианты, даже слишком традиционные, махровые, я бы сказал, и даже придумывали новые, выдавая их за старые. Я и про поиски ариев в России, и про новые варианты человеческих жертвоприношений в Африке и расцвет там же такой дичи, как женское обрезание или изнасилование девочек, чтобы излечиться от СПИДа.  
Леонида передернуло от этих слов.   
\- Вот обязательно надо было вспомнить про это дерьмо.  
\- Это дерьмо выдавили за освященные веками и мудростью предков традиции. Очень ценные традиции. Их вообще стоит сохранять?  
\- Не передергивай! Я не про это!  
\- А про что? Условия поменялись, поменялись кардинально, и надо традиции и мораль менять под это.   
\- Мораль так быстро не может поменяться.  
\- Может, за пару лет, как нечего делать. Этика не поменяется. Это то, что чуть ли не от биологического базиса идет. А мораль – почему бы и нет? Не хватало женщин после войны – да, не хватало, не таращь на меня глаза, их убивали пачками, перекос был страшный, это еще привет селекционным абортам и оооочень традиционным убийствам новорожденных девочек – разрешили полиаморные браки. Их до сих пор не отменили. Кто-то там и живет десятилетиями, по трое-четверо, во всех вариантах. Правда, при этом нужна еще и бисексуальность однополых партнеров, чтобы не передрались и друг другу любовниками были, и ничего, все быстро привыкли. На самом деле, люди биологически предрасположены к так называемой линейной моногамии, когда с одним партнером отношения длятся несколько лет, потом сменяются другими, то есть это один из вариантов полигамности. К тому же, лет сорок назад браки отменили юридически вообще. Достаточно было двум-трем, или сколько там, людям решить, что они партнеры и супруги, и объявить об этом, развод также решался обоюдно и без юридических проволочек. Но большую часть известной истории человечества брак был способом сберечь накопленное и попытками определить отцовство, потому и стремились к привычной нам моногамии. С не слишком большим успехом. Так как сейчас детей содержит общество, а не родители, и ни у кого нет никаких экономических завязок, то партнеров держит вместе только отношение из серии: «Мне и без тебя хорошо, но с тобой – или с вами – мне еще лучше», а не «Жить без тебя не могу», прежде всего потому, что можно помереть от голода или тебя вполне традиционно могут забить камнями, это про женщин, конечно, и еще вместе, потому что у партнеров совместный путь и совместное же развитие. То есть, дойдя до точки, где их пути расходятся, люди могут сделать это безболезненно.   
\- То есть один партнер и навсегда – это из серии очевидное-невероятное?   
\- Да нет, это возможно, только когда партнеры подходят друг другу по всем четырем параметрам, они сливаются в своем развитии. Они и смотрят в одну сторону и развиваются синхронно. А еще реально ценят друг друга, и нет у них подлой мыслишки: «Я себе в любой момент найду другого или другую», последний пункт касается обоих, - Антон снова ухмыльнулся. – Ты настолько не готов к новому, что готов цепляться за то, что тебе, в общем-то, и не нужно, но зато привычно. У тебя разве были хоть одни сколько-нибудь длительные отношения?   
\- Было… один раз, - неохотно отозвался Леонид, вспоминая Алекса.  
\- И чем дело закончилось?  
\- Я вернулся в Москву, он остался в Лондоне. Сначала постоянно созванивались и даже по паре раз летали друг к другу, но потом у него кто-то появился, и он предложил «остаться друзьями».   
\- И это тоже правда жизни. И шрам на твоем сердце оставило. Кстати, надо будет обратить на это внимание при работе с сердечной чакрой. Она одна из самых сложных в работе, - спокойной продолжил Антон.   
\- Ты постоянно говоришь про войну, - решил уйти от скользкой темы Нечаев. – Ты тоже воевал? И твои сравнения с зоной… Откуда?  
\- Типа не сидел ли я, помимо всего прочего? – рассмеялся Антон. – Не сидел. Хотя я из рабочего района Волгограда, где сидели очень многие, и вообще гопническое местечко было. Кстати, таких тоже было сложно перевоспитывать, да и переучивать. Но ничего, справились. И да, я воевал. Сначала я даже не собирался, «служат же только лохи», и вообще, моя хата с краю. Но когда прижало, да и отловили меня на улице, то деваться было некуда, вот я и загремел.  
\- Куда?  
\- В танковые войска. У меня, только не ржи, права были всех категорий, я уже тогда дальнобойщиком и водителем автобуса и маршрутки успел отработать, так что туда и улетел.   
\- Вот как?  
\- Да вот так, курсы месячные и вперед и с песней. Механик-водитель, прошу любить и жаловать! – и ржет, зараза такая. Леонид невольно заулыбался в ответ. – Дошли в итоге до Мадрида. Через океан нас никто перекидывать не стал, но потом зато бросили на Дальний Восток и там была самая веселуха. Но до наступательных дел было все: и голод, и нулевое снабжение, и когда капитулировали по глухим деревням ныкаться пришлось, чтобы по лагерям, самым настоящим, не чета нынешним, не пришлось греметь, а то кое-кто из наших ребят в плен попадал, страшные вещи рассказывали. Но наш командир успел нас увести, машины пришлось бросить, все равно ни ГСМ, ни снарядов, в этих своих приключениях я умудрился познакомиться с одним занимательным чувачком. Бывший хиппи, при этом профессор, тоже бывший, жил в деревне, он-то меня и еще троих спрятал. И он же капитально вправлял нам мозги, и многому из того, что я сейчас умею как сенс, именно он и научил. И на земле работать тоже, там уж действительно тогда было – как потопали, так и полопали. Очень боялись, что кто-то из местных нас выдаст натовской администрации. А у нас было так - днем работали на огороде или за курами с кроликами смотрели, ремонтировали технику всей деревне, бесплатно, только бы все «поверили», что у Валерия Михайловича племянники живут. А по вечерам мы тренировались как сенсы. И Валерий Михайлович первым вышел на связь с подпольем, и отправил нас к ним.  
\- И как связь держали-то? Там же любой сигнал был под контролем?  
\- Любой технический сигнал, да, но до телепатического контроля тогда еще не додумались, так мы неплохо выкручивались. И тогда же додумались до таких же меток «свой-чужой», как на самолетах.  
\- И что, не подделывали?   
\- Подделывали, конечно, но это же был высший пилотаж – распознавать фальшивки. Типа, крутой профи! Хоть жизнь нас тогда уже знатно мордами по асфальту повозила, но многим не мешало форсить – в чем угодно! Даже в таких вещах. Особенно в самом начале, когда осознание приобретенной крутости сносило башню. Потом проходили или опыт, или смерть. И все успокаивались. Многих обижало, что у девчонок это получалось лучше, сколько возмущения было, о! Ты не представляешь. Но у женщин это действительно лучше получалось. Были даже отдельные, чисто женские отряды.  
\- И чем они занимались?  
\- Да всем. И электронику жгли, и телепатической разведкой и контрразведкой занимались, и взламывали и спутники, и базы данных, и сервера, и трояны туда вбрасывали и много чего еще.  
\- Погоди, как это … они работали как … телепатические хакеры? Это же невозможно!   
\- Ну, почему же. Очень даже возможно, особенно если в паре и второй действительно толковый компьютерщик, они это делали. И неплохо получалось.   
\- Ни фига себе!   
\- Да, весело было. Потом из этих ведьминских отрядов, увеличивая и усиливая их боевиками, формировали отряды борцов со всякой инопланетной и иномирной нечистью. И, кстати, именно благодаря им могли вскрывать всякие убежища, они же по большей части в горах были, закупоренные, как консервные банки. Так что без них никуда. И первые Советы по энерго-информационной безопасности вырастали из командиров таких отрядов. Да и сейчас их там немало.   
\- Мдааа, то есть ты действительно считаешь, что с войной и капитализмом смогли покончить только тогда, когда разобрались с теми оккультными силами, что стояли за ними?  
\- Мне не нравится термин «оккультные», он неинформативен. Еще раз: за любым проявлением физического, экономического и психического насилия стоит воздействие энергетическое. И тот, кто контролирует энерго-информационную систему Земли, контролирует всю планету. Но таки да, и войну и капиталистов по всей Земле мы смогли прижать к ногтю, только когда повсеместно освоили магические техники.  
\- И потратили на это почти двадцать лет. Не проще ли было закрыться на определенной территории и оттуда постепенно наводить порядок?  
\- Бессмысленно. Советский Союз уже сделал такую ошибку. Конечно, тогда практически не было других вариантов, с другой стороны, если бы рискнули в сорок пятом, глядишь, и послевоенные расклады были другими. И у капиталистов была возможность просочиться, как вода, размывая все вокруг. Их нельзя оставлять за спиной, даже в мизерном количестве и в подавленном состоянии, иначе всеми правдами и неправдами попытаются вернуться на исходные позиции. Причем в ход пойдут самые грязные методы. И тогда было принято решение убирать всех, кто не проходил контроль. Вымело многих. К тому же тогда снова вспыхнули эпидемии. Причем, самое смешное, их запустили бывшие хозяева, решив таким кардинальным методом прижать распоясавшихся холопов, но Судьба решила посмеяться, этими же эпидемиями прихлопнуло большую часть серых и темных, без разбору. Например, вскрывали несколько их убежищ, а там одни трупы. От младенцев до древних стариков. Им же все обратно и прилетело.  
\- Карма, как ты любишь говорить.  
\- Она самая, и тогда она работала особенно беспощадно. Они ведь думали, что раз они окажутся в изоляции, то их выпускаемыми их холуями инфекции не коснутся. Но не тут-то было. До сих пор целые банки с различными коллекциями штаммов находят. Инфекционисты и вирусологи у нас еще долго без работы не останутся. Погуляем? – неожиданно предложил Антон.  
Нечаев согласился, и они долго гуляли вдоль линии прибоя, обсуждая дела давно минувших дней, а у Леонида в голове утрясалась новая картина мира.   
Это случилось на десятый день примерно, он проснулся словно по щелчку и его просто выбросило из кровати переизбытком энергии, хотелось прыгать и танцевать, как дошколенку, куда-то срочно бежать и что-то срочно делать. Радость разливалась в груди, поднималась пузырьками шампанского в голову. Он подбежал к окну и подставил лицо солнечным лучам, жмурясь от удовольствия, принимая их тепло и свет. Потом подошел к зеркалу и с любопытством уставился в него, рассматривая довольную, свежую физиономию. В зеркале не отражаются толком энергии, поэтому он поднес руку к глазам и рассмотрел, как она сияет и переливается многослойным свечением. Кожа казалась покрытой сверкающим белым светом, с бриллиантовыми переливами. Тогда он отключил энергетическое видение и заметил, что кожа натянута так, как не было и в детстве, и даже слегка подергивается, если надавить пальцем. Он прикрыл глаза, и посмотрел свои внутренние потоки, они были в полном порядке, нигде ни нарушений, ни искажений, ни пережимов. Чистые, сильные потоки. Красота.  
Нечаев выскочил из комнаты в поисках Антона и наткнулся на него и Рубину, завтракавших в столовой. Они разом обернулись и посмотрели на него, а потом расплылись в радостных улыбках.  
\- Тебя можно поздравить, - сказал Антон, сдавленно охнув, когда Леонид сжал его в объятиях. – Полегче, полегче! Все хорошо, но ребра долго лечить. Ну, раз вы оба у меня восстановились, то можно возвращаться и выписывать вас, а мне тоже можно будет куда-нибудь съездить и чем-то еще заняться.   
Нечаев успел еще обнять и поцеловать Рубину, прежде чем приземлиться на третий стул.   
\- А разве ты не продолжишь свою работу там?  
\- Разрешено брать один, максимум два курса лечения в год, с двумя-тремя людьми, иначе очень высока вероятность быстрого выгорания. Поэтому я и работаю несколько месяцев в других местах, потом прохожу вводный курс за пару недель, где проверяют, что я могу работать, и уезжаю в санаторий к новым подопечным. Постоянно там мало кто работает, даже административный персонал.   
\- Понятно. И Рубина… черт, да ты тоже полностью восстановилась! И когда это случилось? И почему об этом не сказали?   
\- Потому что мы ждали, что ты сам это заметишь, хотя это случилось два дня назад и мы оба теперь свободны, как ветер, - рассмеялась она.   
\- Да уж. А ты теперь куда?  
\- Скорее всего, возьму свои мольберты и махну куда-нибудь на побережье. Только я не решила еще, какое. Но после времени тут, я точно знаю, что хочу писать именно морские побережья в ближайшей перспективе.  
\- Здорово! – искренне восхитился он. – Я, пожалуй, пока вернусь к грузовым перевозкам, но буду смотреть дальше.  
\- Ну и правильно, - одобрил Антон. – Смотреть вперед – это всегда важно, особенно если не один.  
\- Да, ты прав, - согласился Леонид, отлично понимая намек и не смущаясь его.  
Это и задало последовательность его действий. В тот же день они вылетели на Алтай, выписались, а потом разбежались, наобнимавшись при расставании и пообещав друг другу писать и звонить. Правда, прежде чем уехать, Леонид пошел в здание администрации, это было единственное место в санатории, где был выход в сеть, чтобы узнать, где сейчас находиться Себастьян. Оказалось, что живет пока что все там же, но ненадолго, как только подготовят лабораторию для его работы в Новосибе, переберется с ребятами туда. Его предложение вместе с еще тремя было выбрано для дальнейшей разработки и тестирования, так что он будет завален работой по макушку.  
Леонид стоял, смотрел как улетает антиграв, вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Потом вошел в дом, с кухни доносились знакомые голоса и смех. Поставил сумки у порога и снова глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас будет, возможно, еще сложнее. Прошло больше года с тех пор, как он здесь появился и поменялся настолько значительно, что иногда сам не верил в себя прежнего. Но одно осталось неизменным, и он собирался попытать счастья еще раз. Поэтому вошел в кухню и улыбнулся.  
\- О, какие люди! И без охраны! – протянула Катя, оставляя чашку. – Привет, пропажа.  
\- Привет. Как вы тут без меня были-то?   
\- Да, неплохо. Вон, дальше работать будем, в том числе и по наработкам твоей бабки, так что тебе тоже причитается.  
\- Это хорошо, что по ее наработкам, - он помнил, что испытал, когда вышли статьи про нее.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Себастьян. И теперь его улыбка не казалась такой уж невозмутимой, а навстречу ему метнулись такие же розовые спирали, как у него самого.   
-Так, мальчики, я пошла, хорошо провести время, - с этими словами Катерина исчезла из кухни, да и из дома, судя по звуку закрывшейся двери, вышла.   
\- Я очень скучал по тебе и мне очень хотелось тебя видеть, - начал Леонид, глядя прямо в глаза, но не решаясь подойти. – Мне все казалось, что я не могу объяснить тебе, что я хочу быть с тобой, или ты не хочешь и все время отталкивал меня, но то, что я вижу сейчас… Вроде бы говорит о другом?  
\- И о чем же? – шепнул Себастьян, подходя ближе и совершенно по-кошачьи улыбаясь. Его потоки ластились к Леониду, отчего тот млел, как получилось так, что раньше он не чувствовал ни малейшего ответа на свои сигналы?  
\- Кажется, я тебе небезразличен.   
\- А! Это так ты это называешь? – Себастьян обнял его и прижался теснее. – Я бы назвал это любовью.   
\- А почему ты молчал раньше? И почему отталкивал меня? – прошептал Леонид, обхватывая его талию руками и тяжело дыша, словно после марафона.  
\- Потому что ты не был готов к жизни в нашем мире, потому что ты подозревал всех и каждого, потому что, ты все время готовился ударить, потому что ты закуклился настолько, что тебя нужно было из этого состояния вытащить, обогреть, привести в чувство и дать возможность встать на ноги. Я делал это до того момента, пока не почувствовал, что настало время остановиться, в этом тебе должны были помочь другие люди, другая работа и другое место. Я не хотел стать для тебя единственным якорем в этой жизни и светом в окошке. Ты должен был освоиться и прийти в себя. И тебе нужна была помощь профессионалов, - шептал Себастьян в перерывах между поцелуями, которыми осыпал его шею, уши, подбородок, глаза, избегая касаться губ. Леонид забрался руками под майку и с наслаждением гладил плотную, тугую кожу, вдыхая родной запах, потом все же положил руку на его затылок, осторожно фиксируя, и поцеловал. Ему этого всего страшно не хватало. И очень хотелось, чтобы они оба правильно понимали намерения друг друга. Плотные губы сначала дрогнули в легко считываемой улыбке, потом раскрылись, дразнящий язык принялся играть с его собственным. У Леонида перехватило дыхания от бесконечной нежности, которая понеслась на него, и которую впитывал всеми фибрами души, задыхаясь и принимая ее. Как он мог посчитать его закрытым и равнодушным, если в нем столько солнца, радости и любви, которыми он так щедро делился с ним? С трудом разорвал поцелуй и спросил сдавленным голосом:  
\- В доме кто-то еще есть?  
\- А если и был бы, остановило? – как он мог не замечать этого раньше? Дразнит, флиртует, прежде словно глухая стена стояла. А сейчас лучики ласково и осторожно гладят. – Всегда можно закрыть дверь. И поставить купол, если тебя это так смущает, если не хочешь, чтобы никто кругом, кроме нас, ничего не ощущал.  
\- Пойдем?.. – неожиданно робко спросил Леонид. Больше года сомнений и ожиданий не прошли даром.   
\- Пошли, - улыбнулся ему Себастьян. Теперь улыбка казалась не отстраненной и почти медитативной, а радостной и лучистой. А ведь изменилось только то, что он научился видеть. И понимать все совсем по-другому.  
Он не помнил, как они дошли до комнаты и очутились внутри. Рациональная часть его требовала, чтобы он все-таки оторвался от Себастьяна и отправился в душ, а эмоциональная, чтобы держал покрепче и продолжал нацеловывать желанное тело. Смог отлипнуть только для того, чтобы стянуть футболку и плюхнуться на край кровати, Себастьян тем временем тоже скинул свою майку и подошел к нему. Леонид положил руки на его поясницу, слегка притянул к себе, с закрытыми глазами потерся лицом о его твердый живот с блядской дорожкой, повозил раскрытыми губами по коже, изредка жаляще касаясь ее языком. Почувствовал, как сильные пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке, в желудке что-то екнуло от спокойной уверенности, с какой это было сделано. По телу начал разливаться жар, от которого участились дыхание и сердцебиение, он шарил руками по груди, плечам, бедрам, пытаясь убедиться, что это не сам он себе нафантазировали любимый человек в самом деле стоит перед ним и с силой массирует шею и плечи. Потом замер от изумления, когда Себастьян удивительно властно запрокинул его голову и наклонился за поцелуем, врываясь в его рот, так, что дыхание перехватило, а в глазах потемнело. Голову повело окончательно.   
Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал желание такой силы, что руки тряслись, когда расстегивал штаны и стягивал их вместе с бельем. Какой, к чертям, душ? Потом, все потом, а пока остался только любимый человек, который вроде бы не возражает против не совсем привычной последовательности. Наоборот, сам активно помогает избавиться от одежды уже ему. Потом встал на одно колено на постель, взял его за плечи, подтянул повыше и толкнул на спину, наваливаясь сверху и жадно целуя. И его считал, если не девственником, то все же не слишком опытным? Теперь Леонид дурел от ощущений, когда губы прихватывали зубами, то одну, то другую, язык то врывался, то выскальзывал, потом переключился начал исследовать другие части тела, также жестко и стремительно, лаская, ведя, пуская в ход рот и зубы. Леонид в ответ только хватался за него, стискивая то бедра, то задницу. Обласкав до колен, взвесив в руки и облизав член и яйца, Себастьян перевернул его на живот.  
\- Тебя надо бы немного расслабить, - выдохнул он ему в ухо, оседлав его бедра.   
Начал он с уверенных движений профессионального массажиста, вызвав удивление в затуманенном разуме, с силой разминая шею и плечи, спускаясь на лопатки, проминая позвонки, а потом в ход пошли зубы. Себастьян прикусывал, затягивал кожу в рот, а потом зализывал горячим языком, притом умудрялся находить такие места на позвоночнике, что под закрытыми веками взрывались молнии, по телу расходились вспышки жара, а из сдавленного горла начали вырываться вскрики, на спину капал пот. Леонид слепо комкал руками простыни. Когда проворные пальцы добрались до поясницы и задницы, он уже хрипел, вскрикнул от ритмичных надавливаний на основание копчика. А потом ягодицы раздвинули, и там принялся хозяйничать наглый язык. Леонид дернулся, вырываясь.  
\- Ты что творишь? – от удивления тяжкая и душная пелена наслаждения начала спадать.  
\- Что такое? Не нравится? – оторвался от своего занятия Себастьян.  
\- Нет, но… зачем?   
\- А хочется, и мне жутко нравиться твоя реакция на все это. Так что, если нравится, то не мешай, расслабься.   
И продолжение последовало, потом Себастьян снова развернул его на спину, успев заметить приближающийся оргазм, пережать член у основания и не дать кончить. Леонид был в таком состоянии, что мог только хватать воздух ртом и цепляться за его плечи.  
\- Подожди, подожди… - хрипло сипел Себастьян.  
Он навалился сверху, потом приподнялся на одной руке, обхватил оба их члена другой рукой и принялся яростно дрочить. Долго стараться не понадобилось, кончили оба быстро. Леонид лежал оглушенный, придавленный тяжестью упавшего на него парня, в голове звенела пустота, а по расслабляющему телу разливалась вибрирующая легкость. Горячее дыхание вулканом отдавалось подмышку, как будто было мало жара. Через пару минут они продышались и Себастьян поднял голову.  
\- Здорово было, - выдавил он.  
\- Да уж, - согласился Леонид. – Надо бы в душ.  
\- Надо бы, - поддержал тот. – Но сил сейчас нет.  
Он сполз с него и перекатился на спину.  
\- Давай еще минут пять полежим и пойдем?  
\- Ладно.   
После душа Себастьян выглядел более живым, поменял простыни, и они снова вытянулись рядом, лениво прикасаясь друг к другу.  
\- Почему ты решил, что я девственник?   
Вопрос так ошарашил Леонида, что он заморгал. Черт, он и забыл, что чуткий Себастьян прекрасно его считывает.  
\- Ну, ты был такой… закрытый. Практически равнодушный к вопросам секса, как мне показалось.   
И тут случилось то, чего он еще не видел. Себастьян заржал, реально так закатился от смеха, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.  
\- Да-да, холодный, спящий красавец, я помню. Ну, слушай, мне двадцать пять лет, я – живой человек, с чего ты вообще решил, что у меня никого не было?   
\- Ну…- он ощущал, как жар опаляет лицо. – Я не мог никак по-другому объяснить. Я не ощущал ни единого сексуального сигнала от тебя. Никому, ни мне, ни кому другому.   
\- Если их не было, то чего же ты ждал? - Себастьян подпер рукой голову и с интересом на него уставился. – Что я оттаю с тобой? – он снова развеселился.   
\- Да нет, просто… я умудрился влюбиться. Но я не знал, как себя вести, здесь все было настолько по-другому, не так как я привык, я думал, я разбираюсь в человеческом поведении в том, что касается секса, а тут ото всех практически нулевой интерес в этом вопросе, если только подростки ведут себя чуть-чуть иначе. Я уж начал думать, что тут чуть ли не всех стерилизуют, или секс по талонам, или какую-то химию используют для подавления гормонов.  
Себастьян опять зашелся хохотом.  
\- Классная у тебя фантазия! Надо будет использовать ее в другом русле. Что скажешь? – он мурлыкнул ему в ухо, прихватив мочку зубами.  
\- Скажу, что ты очень любишь кусаться, и до этого дня мне это никогда не нравилось. Но с тобой это по-другому.   
\- Да? – снова томный выдох обжег в щеку. – Так вариантов много, мы их все перепробуем. Времени у нас будет достаточно.   
\- Мне срочно надо прибить крышу на место, - выдал ошарашенный Леонид. – А то я тебя не узнаю, и она у меня срывается с места.  
\- А мы ее периодически будем отпускать на волю, - искуситель продолжил шептать в ухо. – Мне нравиться, когда она у тебя уезжает. И я бы не отказался, чтобы ты отпустил себя на волю в постели. Это будет весьма интересно.  
\- Черт, и это я считал, что мне придется тебя раскочегаривать, - слова слетели с языка прежде, чем он успел их поймать.  
\- Ну, я вот думаю, дать ли тебе в морду за такое? Или, хочешь, изображу невинного мальчика и мы с тобой поиграем? – взгляд снова стал насмешливым и жестким одновременно. – А потом я тебя нагну и так оттрахаю, что ты потом сутки встать не сможешь.  
\- Однако, - протянул Леонид. – Можешь дать в морду, если хочешь, но поиграть мне больше нравиться.   
Себастьян наклонился над ним и поцеловал его жестко, почти грубо, а потом губы начали легко-легко порхать надо ртом его любовника, от этого сердце заколотилось, как сумасшедшее. Он обнял его, одной рукой удерживая голову, запутавшись пальцами в волосах, другой – держа за спину.  
\- В тебе столько неизвестного, что кажется, что, кажется, это будет чертовски интригующим путешествием – наши с тобой отношения, - выдохнул Леонид, когда они прекратили целоваться.   
\- А они будут? – снисходительно прищурился Себастьян.  
\- А разве уже нет?   
\- Мы это все обсудим, а пока предлагаю заняться вот этим, - и его ладонь сжала член Леонида.   
Из комнаты они выбрались только однажды, чтобы поесть и захватить с собой еды. И потом продолжили, Нечаев никогда и не предполагал, что способен на такие секс-забеги.   
Их «медовый месяц» был недолгим, всего три дня. Потому что надо было решать вопрос с организацией работы новой лаборатории, ее сотрудников и оборудования, обеспечения всем необходимым. Все решили сделать в Новосибирске, и руководить должен был Себастьян, вместе с добродушной Михайловной, высокой, крупной женщиной с круглым добрым лицом. Леонид редко видел женщин, которые настолько были похожи на медведя и при этом были красивы, а потом он увидел ее на тренировке. Неудивительно, что при своей комплекции она предпочитала борьбу, современный ее вид, предназначенный в основном для космодесантников и черных дьяволов, убойный и практичный. Она была на площадке против двоих парней, и оба ее партнера летали, причем не в положительном ключе, а просто отлетали от ее ударов, обладала текучей ртутной подвижностью и недюжинной силой, сильно превосходящую среднестатистическую, и совершенно не сдерживала ее. То есть, конечно, никого не хотела помять серьезно или убить, но работала она совершенно убойно. Ее партнеры уползли с тренировки, кряхтя и держась за спины, переговариваясь между собой и решая, стоит ли идти к врачу.   
Он ее заинтересовал как наследник своей бабки, и она старалась вытряхнуть из него все, что он помнил о ней и мог рассказать, при этом удивительным образом умудряясь не касаться чего-то совсем личного.   
-Технология, если удастся ее осуществить, будет уникальной, такого еще не делали, да, антигравные двигатели будут металлическими, но при этом они будут защищены живой оболочкой корабля, которая должна будет быть способна восстановиться после многого. К тому же, в отличие от остальных групп, которые тоже работают на аналогичных проектах, у нас уже есть два варианта топлива, предложенных Ираидой Сергеевной, так что, может быть, мы продвинемся быстрее.   
\- И эти технологии будут использоваться только в космосе? – недоуменно спросил Леонид. Как-то ему казалось, что простора для них намного больше.  
\- Да нет, конечно, - пожала могучими плечами Михайловна. – Все, что сможем, будем выращивать - от транспортных антигравов до стиралок и плит. А может и дома, сейчас что-то традиционно на заводах и фабриках, делается, что-то печатается на трехмерных принтерах, но не сказать, чтобы это было исчерпывающе эффективно. Ну, посмотрим, как дело пойдет.   
Леонид тоже перебрался в Новосибирск, он переговорил с Мариной, которая с пониманием отнеслась к его переводу и пообещала скинуть его документы в новосибирскую базу, на которой Нечаев объявился спустя несколько дней, и ему предложили приступить к работу через две недели, что его вполне устраивало, со стандартным графиком в семь-восемь полетов в месяц. Пока что он занимался обустройством их гнездышка. Им выделили огромную четырехкомнатную квартиру, недалеко от центра, где работал Себастьян, с громадными окнами, высокими потолками, застекленной и утепленной террасой, на которой вместе со столиком и легкими стульями, а также парой кресел устроили практически джунгли. Он с восторгом изучал все эти простор и красоту. Несмотря на лаконичность интерьера, они обживались неплохо. Картины, пледы, Себастьян притащил с собой коллекцию моделей кораблей, которые он клеил с детства и все приобрело явный морской оттенок, стенам придали светло-бирюзовый оттенок, среди картин были репродукции Айвазовского, Томпсона и Лоррена, несколько крупных морских раковин на полках и этажерках, с этим не очень сочетались несколько резных деревянных масок и статуэток, которые Нечаев привез из Африки.  
\- Ну, довольно эклектично, - прищурился Себастьян, когда они закончили. – Пару вещиц из янтаря, чтобы создать переход?   
\- Как это? – Леонид не слишком разбирался в искусстве, но и ему показалось, что это слишком.   
\- Есть чудесные фигурки, в том числе и парусников, которые вырезают из янтаря и прочих поделочных камней. Можно поискать или заказать что-то в морском стиле или в африканском.  
\- И будет у нас янтарная комната, - хмыкнул Нечаев.  
\- Кстати, тут у нас будут выставлять найденную и восстановленную Янтарную комнату, ту самую. Хочешь пойти?   
\- Спрашиваешь! Так ее нашли?   
\- Нашли.   
Статуэтки из янтаря и лазурита все же заказали. Из лазурита были парные фигурки дельфинчиков и дракончиков. А еще поставили на полку распиленную друзу азурита, с разводами всех оттенков синего и голубого, неровно и концентрически расходящимися из нескольких точек на спиленной поверхности.   
На выставку они пошли. Точнее полетели, потому что первый тур выставки был организован недалеко от того места, где нашли большую часть Янтарной комнаты – примерно в ста пятидесяти километрах северо-западнее Бостона, точнее того места, где Бостон был.  
Огромное здание музея, ультрасовременное снаружи, внутри было разбито на несколько отделов, каждый оформлен в максимальном приближении к своей тематике: Древний Египет, Вавилон, Акадия и Шумер и Европа на рубеже XVII-XVIII веков. Сначала пошли в барочные залы и салоны, где и посмотрели на найденное чудо, а также заодно и картины, статуи, мебель, ширмы и прочие предметы, когда-то бесследно исчезнувшие, как оказалось в частных хранилищах. Нечаев поднял голову, почти ожидая увидеть расписанные потолки, но они были обычными белыми.   
\- И что, все, что когда-то исчезало из предметов искусства, непременно оседало в таких хранилищах? – шепотом спросил Леонид, рассматривая панели, потемневшие от времени, но в остальном не слишком отличавшиеся от тех, что восстановили в Питере и которые он видел, хотя иногда взгляд цеплялся то за скол, то за трещину - вроде бы и отреставрировали, но почему-то это было заметно.   
-Ну, не на сто процентов, - также зашептал Себастьян.- Но в основном, да. Никогда этого не понимал. Психопатия какая-то. Держать в личном доступе ресурсы, которые не потребишь и за тысячу поколений, или держать в хранилищах произведения искусства, которые будут видеть от силы несколько десятков человек. К тому же, большая часть была приобретена незаконно, вот как эти, - они как раз перешли в Восточный отдел. – Тут немалая доля, например, из разграбленного Багдадского музея, уникальные вещи. Впрочем, как раз этим содержимое хранилищ и отличалось.  
\- Ну, показать крутизну, наверное, - отозвался Нечаев, практически ткнувшись носом в небольшую женскую статуэтку, кажется, какой-то богини. – Типа, я крутой, я смог столько нахапать.   
\- Учитывая, что этим занимались из поколения в поколение, в хранилищах даже находили экспертные заключения, датированные восемнадцатым столетием, представляешь, то крутизна сомнительная. Они занимались всегда банальным грабежом, и столетиями вывозили многие исторические ценности, даже не подпуская к ним ученых. Вот такие вот радетели старины. Сейчас, кстати, восполняются многие данные по древним временам, эти козлы таскали к себе наиболее целые статуи, панели, стелы, статуи, свитки и кодексы, кучу всяких золотых и серебряных украшений и предметов. Проблема с определением временных промежутков и места нахождения просто ужасная. Использовать можно только новейшие методы датировки по материалу, но и они дают погрешность из-за позднейших условий хранения. Хотя иногда в некоторых коллекциях были записи с указанием места, времени находки и примерной датировкой предметов, но далеко не всегда. Но с другой стороны, в этих хранилищах сохранилось то, что считалось утерянным. Как в ватиканской библиотеке, многое из того, что церковники нещадно палили или иным способом уничтожали, сохранилось именно там, хоть в одном экземпляре, но было, и это несмотря на все войны и захваты Рима.  
Леонид стоял перед чем-то вроде серебряной мини-ванны на изогнутых ножках, покрытой чеканкой, и пытался понять для чего это было нужно. Потому что на табличке стояло слишком много вопросительных знаков .   
\- Как думаешь для чего это?  
\- Ну, может быть для вина? Какой-то атрибут пиршества? Наливали туда, а оттуда черпаками разливали по чашам?   
\- Хорошо, если не кровь, - пробормотал он, потому что от нее явственно сквозило темной хмарью.   
\- И не говори, - неожиданно легкомысленно отозвался Себастьян.  
\- Никак не могу понять, почему они все три вида хранилищ делали отдельно. Ну, продовольственные, для людей и для ценностей. Да еще так разнесенные по всей Земле.  
\- Они же не планировали сидеть там вечно, так, несколько лет. И тогда это позволило бы им сэкономить в площадях, и для древних предметов все-таки нужны условия хранения, отличные, скажем, от зерна или механизмов. И с транспортом, как они полагали, у них было бы все в порядке.  
Вот древнеегипетский отдел удивил сильнее.  
\- Я такого даже в Британском музее или в Каире не видел, - заметил он. – Прямо глаза разбегаются. Правда, удивительно, что саркофаги выставили, я думал, не рискнут.  
\- Ну, они же пустые, даже изначально было мало мумий. И они сейчас все на изучении, и выставлять их никто не будет, все же это человеческие останки. Но такое изобилие объясняется тем, что еще чуть ли не с семнадцатого века грабили и вывозили, в обход, как угодно. Через прикормленных черных археологов и посредников. Ты представляешь, какие это создавало лакуны и ошибки?  
\- Могу представить.  
\- Ну, так вот. Растащили все себе, кстати, тут было много штук, которые наши историки определяют как магические артефакты, историки сенсорики в экстазе, хотят изучить их поподробнее, вдруг что-то интересное найдется. Но пока ничего не нашли. Ну, ничего реально нового или значительного. К тому же, опять-таки проблема в том, что предметы очень сильно разрозненны. И по-прежнему не хватает многих деталей, чтобы нарисовать всю картину. Но мы продолжаем искать и эти хранилища и продолжаются подводные поиски, например, того Британского музея, там много чего удалось уже поднять. Но не только там, сейчас активно ищут-рыщут, - тут улыбнулся своей привычной медитативной улыбкой. - Средиземное и Северное моря, например, там много подозрительно интересного, ну и Адриатическое и Черное тоже.   
\- Все интереснее и интереснее, - хмыкнул Леонид, потом отодвинулся, пропуская любопытную малявку лет шести-семи, которая практически ткнулась носом в стекло витрины, хранившей развернутые свитки. Вообще, народу было полно, в том числе и детей, которые носились по залам, с горящими глазами, но при этом не очень шумели, даже дети тут вели себя намного сдержаннее и спокойнее, чем те, к которым он привык и которые раздражали, а эти ничего, временами даже милые. Но некоторый гул все же был, несмотря на то, что говорили все негромко, поэтому, чтобы разговаривать приходилось держаться поближе друг к другу. – Но по средневековью, смотрю, здесь ничего нет?   
Он поленился смотреть программку перед вылетом, а внутри здания пользоваться выходом в сеть можно было только в экстренных случаях.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Себастьян. – В этом хранилище не было ничего, относящегося к средневековью, вообще ничего, тут было несколько коллекций по интересам, но если говорить о Европе, то было несколько вещиц конца шестнадцатого века, но не ранее.   
\- Понятно. Вот же нахапали все-таки. Все же странные были люди.  
\- Ну, вот смотри, Леон, у меня нет практически ничего, что я не смог бы восстановить в течение короткого времени. Мне нужно будет несколько минут, чтобы восстановить свою библиотеку, и у меня есть доступ к любой написанной на Земле и не только на Земле, кстати сказать, уже начали переводить кое-что от инопланетников, книге.   
\- А в наше время библиотеки закрывали и даже уничтожали часть книг из них, а еще запрещали копирование и оцифровку. Все во имя священного права собственности и священного права на прибыль.  
\- Вот, кстати, одно из проявлений фашизма. За все требовали платить, и никто не мог быть уверен в том, что у него будет завтра то, что у него есть сегодня, вот и тащили к себе все, что только можно, да и нельзя тоже, чтобы создать жировые запасы. Знаешь, говорят, когда магазины стали бесплатными, то есть там шел иной расчет, и деньги как раз отменили, то первые недели и даже месяцы сметали все без разбору. А потом народ привык, понял и поверил, что в магазинах все нужное будет всегда. И где-то через полгода волна пошла на убыль, кому-то, правда, пришлось обращаться к психологам, но в целом такая «коррекция» произошла сама собой. Когда люди поняли, что им не нужно копить, тут же освободилась огромная масса энергии, да и времени и пространства. В том числе и энергетического, кстати сказать. И тогда до многих начало доходить, что им реально нужно. Не подтверждение своей крутизны, хотя некоторая конкуренция на профессиональном поле все еще существует, но в синергии результат обычно лучше. Не захват ресурсов и удержание их любой ценой. А довольно обыденные, хотя и очень интересные вещи. Прежде всего, занятие любимым делом, возможность учиться и развиваться, а также поездить и посмотреть. Отношения с другими людьми. Кстати, для многих оказалось реально важным регулярно менять место жительства. Вероятно, какие-то очень глубинные компенсации срабатывали за поколения тех, кто не мог этого сделать, и максимальный радиус перемещения у них составлял километров тридцать. Для многих важным хобби или основным занятием оказались танцы, песни, живопись, скульптура, создание чего-то нового. А для кого-то - помощь другим. И именно это отучило от жадности, которая сносила крышу и не позволяла допустить других к своим сокровищам. Даже если при этом демонстрировалась показная демократичность.   
\- Знаешь, вот это вопрос меня всегда интересовал. Особенно после Англии, где мне дали почувствовать себя существом второго сорта, в принципе, у меня сложилось впечатление, что национальные собрания создавались только потому, что у частников было все меньше средств для их содержания, и были вынуждены открыть вход публике, в том числе и играя в демократию. Но даже тогда пестовалось отношение, что самое крутое – это не прийти в музей, где может побыть каждый желающий, а получить доступ к чему-то закрытому, где может побывать не каждый.  
\- Вечные иерархические игрища.  
\- Они меня очень раздражали. Я все ждал, когда здесь это начнется.   
\- И как, дождался?   
\- Нет, слава богу. И я рад, что я сейчас действительно поехать куда угодно, мне не нужны для этого документы, и посмотреть все это великолепие, от природного до рукотворного. И ни одна падла не будет для своего дворца хапать заповедники и ограждать дороги, леса и побережье в частное владение. Это касается всего. Раньше я на самом деле думал, что это породило бы бардак и безхозность, а теперь понимаю, что сознание, что это свое, то есть принадлежащее всему народу, делает отношение ко всему намного более бережным. Что совесть человеческая способна хранить все лучше любых запоров и заборов. И это удивительно.  
Себастьян счастливо улыбнулся и сжал его плечо.  
\- Тебе это нравится?  
\- Еще как! Просто до этого пришлось долго доходить. Посмотрим что там дальше?  
\- Конечно!   
Они пробродили еще часа три по залам, обсуждая вполголоса увиденное и прочитанное, делясь своими соображениями и догадками, порой достаточно забавными и нелепыми, и чувствуя полноту жизни в этом странном месте, где собраны следы ушедших цивилизаций. 

Одну из статуэток доставили первой спустя три недели. Себастьян уставился на фигурку мускулистого мужика с кучерявыми волосами и бородой в львиной шкуре.  
\- Что это?  
\- Тринадцатый подвиг Геракла.   
\- Я тебе устрою еще раз тринадцатый подвиг, если он тебе так запомнился, что ты заказал это. Только кто кого лишал воображаемой девственности?   
\- Никто и никого, но сама продолжительность…  
\- Ну, если только так, - Себастьян хитро ухмыльнулся. – Тогда как насчет прогуляться до спальни? Хотя когда у тебя дежурство?  
\- Послезавтра.  
\- Отлично, тогда я сейчас позвоню Михайловне и скажу, что до послезавтра они меня не увидят. Да я пока особо и не нужен.   
\- Мне нравится твой энтузиазм.  
Так и потекли их дни, заполненные работой, общением, разными интересными делами. Леонид даже пару раз умудрился вытащить Себастьяна на иранские раскопки в группу Джонни.  
\- Чтобы окончательно не зачах в своей лаборатории.  
\- Ну, ты еще скажи, чтобы не заработался, - фыркнул он.  
Леонид поцеловал его в шею.  
\- Уверен, тебя тоже надо временами встряхивать.  
А потом ему пришлось познакомиться с родителями Себастьяна. Дело было уж поздней осенью, когда Себастьян в очередной раз болтал с родителями, а после разговора разыскал его в гостиной, где он валялся на диване с читалкой в руках и, положив вазочку с орешками на грудь, читал очередной опус по истории Древней Персии.   
\- Родители хотят нас видеть и познакомиться с тобой, Леон, - без предисловий сообщил Себастьян и стащил парочку орешков из-под носа.  
Нечаев с удивлением приподнял девайс, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
\- А зачем? – сорвалось с языка прежде, чем он сообразил что ляпнул.   
До этого момента он не знакомился с родителями своих парней, кроме Алекса, и пары своих девушек. И знакомство с родителями Алекса было одним из самых паршивых воспоминаний в его жизни. Отец Алекса был преподавателем колледжа, мать – старшим менеджером в банке, ухоженная женщина с ледяным взглядом и странной улыбкой. После той встречи он чувствовал, что его как будто освежевали. Нет, вслух ничего не было сказано, все вежливо и почти мило интересовались его жизнью и планами на будущее, но если бы Леонид тогда владел телепатией, то, скорее всего, услышал бы что-то вроде шипения «Он – не нашего круга», если не чего похлеще. Но с эмпатией у него особых проблем не было, так что оплеванным он себя очень даже почувствовал. И он подозревал, что к тому, как быстро Алекс перестал его ждать, мать приложила руку. И это он еще сопротивлялся, поддался бы ей сразу - его бы попросили из квартиры съехать самое большее через неделю.  
Почти все остальные парни скрывали свои отношения со своим полом от родителей, и он как-то привык, что его в принципе не будут знакомить с семьей, хотя могут познакомить с друзьями. А тут получилось, что часть друзей-приятелей общая, остальных друг от друга не прятали, Нечаев познакомил любовника с Кэтрин и Рубиной, которые довольно дружелюбно и твердо взяли Себастьяна под свое крыло. Со стороны Рубины это обычно означало приглашения на необычные творческие мероприятия, а со стороны Кэтрин - советы, наполненные колючим юмором, и неожиданные связи.   
Но вот родители…  
\- То есть, думаешь, стоит? – они передавали друг другу приветы, и пока все этим ограничивалось. И, если честно, он надеялся, что так дальше и будет.   
\- Конечно, стоит. Они хотят тебя видеть. Возможно, будет кто-то еще.  
\- Ох, - что-то он смутно представлял себе встречу в семейном кругу. Да еще на несколько дней, впрочем, он понимал, что там вряд ли будет как-то особенно проблематично. – Неожиданно как-то.  
\- Но все к этому шло, - Себастьян внимательно наблюдал за ним.   
\- Наверное, ну, ладно, давай съездим. Это же в Калининград?  
\- Да, в бывшую Калининградскую область, - тут же расслабился Себастьян.   
Родители Себастьяна были инженерами-экологами и недавно вернулись из Сахары, где занимались восстановлением почв, ее плодородия и постепенно преображения пустыни в степи и лесостепи. Это их коллеги создали тот рукотворный лес под Москвой, который Нечаев увидел вместо старого дачного поселка. Это они собирали мусор из мирового океана, восстанавливали леса, поворачивали реки вспять и делали много чего другого.   
\- Нам нужна будет теплая одежда, - сообщил Себастьян.  
\- Насколько теплая? – поинтересовался Нечаев, закинув еще орешков в рот.   
\- Ну, там до сих пор даже минус десять может быть.   
\- Целых минус десять, какой кошмар! Я уж подумал, не принести ли мне арктический комплект?   
Себастьян засмеялся.  
\- Рискни, только ты в нем упаришься. В общем, пара-тройка пуловеров или свитеров, теплые штаны и носки не помешают. А еще куртка с капюшоном и зимние ботинки.  
\- Будет сделано, босс! – Нечаев отсалютовал зажатой в руке читалкой.   
В принципе за несколько часов одежда была выбрана и заказана, как и подарки для родителей. Последнее озадачило Себастьяна, сейчас не очень было это принято, но не возражал. А ночью Леонид стискивал зубы, вцепившись ими в наволочку, чтобы не заорать в такт движениям любовника в себе, зажмуривался, иногда вскрикивая и рвано выдыхая, подаваясь навстречу и при этом практически не имея возможности толком двигаться, придавленный его телом.   
Дом родителей оказался в пригороде Калининграда, из тех, что до кого не дошли ни война, ни вода по счастливой случайности. Каменный, двухэтажный, и хорошо припорошенный снегом, с окнами, роняющими розово-золотой свет на заснеженные дорожки и садик, до изумления напоминал рождественскую открытку.  
\- О, ну, наконец-то, кое-кто дозрел, чтобы добраться до нас! – было первое, что услышал Леонид и смутился. Это сказала Инес, которая тут же обняла и расцеловала его, не совсем типичное поведение, но похоже ее это не заботило.   
\- Здравствуйте! – выдавил он, осторожно обнимая в ответ маленькую черноволосую женщину с прозрачно-зелеными глазами. – Рад знакомству.   
\- Здравствуй и добро пожаловать! – она выпустила его из своих объятий, подтолкнула к мужу и занялась сыном. Нечаев оказался перед мужиком одного с ним роста, который разглядывал его насмешливыми карими глазами и протягивал ему руку, которую он и пожал. И тут же его приобняли и похлопали по спине. Ему ничего не оставалось, как ответить тем же.   
\- Добро пожаловать и расслабься, мы не кусаемся, - усмехнулся Александр. – Можешь звать меня Сашей, и давай ко всем на ты, у нас так принято.  
\- Так, мальчики, - Инес отвлеклась от Себастьяна. – Закидывайте сумки в комнату, принимайте душ и спускайтесь в кухню, мы будем там.  
\- Да, хорошо, - согласился несколько растерявшийся Нечаев.   
\- Хорошо, мама, - поддержал Себастьян. – А Ромка будет?   
Ромка – это старший брат, которого носило по планете почище самого Леонида, потому что эта цыганская душа занималась пока что наблюдениями за миграцией синих китов.   
\- Обещал приехать дня через три, а там как получится, - ответил отец.  
\- Понятно, - усмехнулся Себастьян.   
В его комнате постель оказалась вполне на двоих.   
\- Ее надо будет опробовать, - сразу же сориентировался Леонид.  
\- Обязательно, - фыркнул любовник, но если совсем невмоготу, то можем душ прямо сейчас вдвоем опробовать.   
\- Давай! – не стал отказываться Нечаев.   
Минут через сорок они спустились и обнаружили родителей за последними приготовлениями. Готовили они всегда вместе, как тихо сообщил ему Себастьян. А вот в их семье с готовкой как-то не заладилось, к этому делу они оба были более чем равнодушны, в холодильнике лежало обычно только то, что можно было съесть с минимальной обработкой: овощи, фрукты, какие-то консервы, сыры и копчености. Горячее обычно ели в столовых, возле дома или на работе.   
Но в целом оказалось, что дергался Леонид зря, его здесь приняли, как родного. Приняли, накормили, растормошили, приласкали, завалили кучей вопросов, рассказывали многое о своей работе. Инес с Александром тоже довелось поездить, только в отличие от него они везде жили подолгу, поэтому было время осмотреться и увидеть то, что на ходу и не заметишь. И в обычных местах, типа той же бывшей Калининградской области, и во все еще довольно опасной Амазонии. Это было первым проектом у обоих, там и познакомились и решили, что супруги.   
\- Нужно было хотя бы частично восстанавливать ливневые лесы, потому что наши «коллеги», - Александр с издевкой выделил это слово, – умудрились по всему миру разнести эту заразу – стремление жрать именно органик фуд.  
\- Никогда не чувствовал разницы, кроме цены, - пробормотал Леонид.  
\- Ну, ее мало, на самом-то деле. Но дело в том, что, чтобы выращивать все это дело, нужны были чистые площадки. И что они стали делать? Точнее, корпорации, которые сразу же решили на этом подзаработать? Правильно, вырубать еще нетронутые леса, типа тех же амазонских, или устраивать плантации там, где их не было, практически выкидывая местных жителей, например, в Афганистане, нет, они оставались, но им приходилось заново строить дома, но за свой счет. Но кого это волновало? Ну уж точно не правильных, чистеньких яппи, которые считали, что у них все хорошо, и они поступают правильно. Они, правда, не задумывались, что с этими эко-истериками количество мифически опасного CO2 не уменьшилось из-за переноса производственных площадок в Азию или Африку, а только уменьшилась возможность заработка для своих сограждан и при этом участились нарушения трудового законодательства для тех стран, куда перенесли. Или что выброс завода в Китае может дойти и до Бразилии запросто. У них в головах очень странно строились логические цепочки, на мой взгляд.   
\- Но это еще ничего, - фыркнула Инес. – Вот, помнится, мы чистили территорию завода по производству солнечных батарей в Пенсильвании, там почвы были пропитаны ртутью и прорвой разных солей. Конечно, на том заводе не только солнечные батареи делали, но все же сложно считать, что это безопасно. А они все равно считали, что это экологически чисто. Нормальные люди? Если они думают, что под их окнами чисто, то значит все правильно? Надо работать так, чтобы чисто было везде. А то это получается, как чистая рубашка при грязных трусах.  
\- Мама! – возмутился Себастьян.  
\- Ладно, не буду. Но вообще-то так и есть. Очень удобно выглядеть чистенькими за чужой счет и богатенькими, собирая дань со всей планеты. И нам еще разгребать это.  
\- И хорошо, что еще есть сейчас возможности, этой Берг надо памятник придумать за эко-корректоры.   
\- Это точно.  
После этого они пустились в воспоминания, как впервые корректоры были опробованы и что из этого получилось. А так все десять дней пролетели незаметно. Они болтали с родителями, пили глинтвейн перед камином, иногда даже удавалось занять кресла-качалки, если не везло, то можно было на диване под пледом вдвоем посидеть, слушали спокойную, приятную музыку, лопали от пуза, расчищали снег, Нечаев уже и забыл каково это работать лопатой, но это было быстрее, чем ждать машин.   
\- Странно, что сейчас за Уралом теплее, чем в Европе, - как-то сказал Леонид за ужином.  
\- А чего странного? Гольфстрим остановился, начала тормозить еще почти восемьдесят лет назад, конечно, в Восточной Европе все равно намного теплее, чем было тогда, но это не могло не сказаться, в Испании сейчас прохладнее, чем тогда, - ответил Александр.  
А еще бегали по парку, валяли друг друга в снегу, смеялись, ловили ртом снежинки, кидались друг в друга снежками, слепили кособокого снеговика, который тут же развалился, Леонид предложил почтить его память, что вызвало хохот у обоих, рассказывали кучу историй из своей жизни и из жизни своих друзей знакомых. Ромка так и не приехал, что-то стряслось с китами, и он решил пока задержаться. А еще они много спали и занимались любовью.  
\- Это были чудесные каникулы, - искренне сказал Леонид, когда, наобнимавшись и нацеловавшись на прощание, они улетели.   
\- И родители не такие страшные, как ты думал, - продолжил с той же интонацией Себастьян.   
\- Эй! Я это не говорил!  
\- Но ты так думал, не волнуйся, все в порядке, - он поцеловал его. – Зато теперь ты знаешь, какие они, и тебе с ними хорошо.   
\- Знаю, и знаю в кого ты такой замечательный.   
Себастьян ухмыльнулся в ответ. Домой они вернулись в отличном настроении, и теперь Леонид сам нередко трепался с его родителями.   
Время снова полетело с удивительной скоростью, но при этом было наполненное существование. Леонид стал командиром экипажа, и тут-то он понял, что влез немного не туда, как начальник он отвечал за разгрузку и погрузку и, как прежде, не мог уже сбежать куда-то побродить пока это осуществляется. И если сначала, пока он вникал в нюансы и втягивался, это было интересным, то потом интерес заглох, и он понял, что просто-напросто уперся в потолок. Если Себастьян и его друзья постоянно взахлеб говорили о том, что происходит в лаборатории и как движутся эксперименты, то ему особо нечего было уже рассказать. Становилось просто скучно. Он, чтобы разобраться в том, чем занимаются друзья, даже специально дистанционные курсы прошел, и это оказалось не так страшно, как он думал, особенно в приложении биоинформатики, сначала он думал, что вообще не разберется, но поверхностно осилил и языки программирования, и принципы лабораторной работы, и даже принял участие в составлении одной из библиотек биологических данных. На раскопки пока не приглашали, практически все знакомые из персидских экспедиций занимались сейчас обработкой данных, а сезон должен был начаться только через пару месяцев. И внутри начал подниматься протест.  
Если раньше он сказал бы себе - терпи, ты же к этому стремился, ну вот такая вот рутина этой работы, то теперь он начал осматриваться и думать о том, чем бы еще заняться и куда здесь расти. Административная работа? Да боже упаси, только этого счастья не хватало. Да и чтобы управлять базой или ее подразделениями, нужно в логистике разбираться намного лучше, чем он, или снова обучаться, но опять-таки внутренний протест при этих мыслях и не думал униматься. И Нечаев заодно понял, почему здесь такая текучка, костяк составляли примерно двадцать процентов спокойных, основательных возрастных людей, которых такая работа устраивала. Молодые часто просто нарабатывали опыт, осматривались и уходили. И это считалось нормальным - поработать в этой сфере год-другой, а потом заняться чем-то еще.  
Себастьян расспрашивал его и задумался, а тем временем подошли очередные диспансеризация и аттестация. И каково же было его изумление, когда в почте он нашел письмо, в котором ему предлагалось пройти испытания на учебу. Курс – космонавтика в Солнечной системе, тот же самый пилот, но уже межпланетных кораблей. А это совсем другой коленкор, и скучать там невозможно по определению.   
\- Ты должен непременно попробовать! – с энтузиазмом среагировал на это Себастьян. Они сидели в гостиной и обсуждали прошедший день.   
\- Но это будет означать, что я буду неизвестно сколько торчать на учебе, и опять без тебя. И сколько времени будет длиться полет? Сколько при таких раскладах мы протянем? – Леониду не очень хотелось лишаться созданного уюта и долгожданной любви.   
\- Ну, учиться можно и в Новосибирском центре, - возразил Себастьян. – На практику ты будешь летать в Хабаровск, так это полтора часа в один конец. И в рейсе обычно бывают по несколько недель, это не так много.   
\- К тому же, там нужна какая-то ученая степень.  
\- У нас нет ученых степеней, но я понял, о чем ты, - терпеливо отозвался он. – Ты можешь написать в заявке, что будешь получать специальность по нашей технологии, параллельно с базовой биотехнологической специальностью. Я сам буду тебе читать лекции, а еще, может, Михайловна, Григулевич и Богданова. Они не откажутся, нужно только договориться с ними, и указать в заявке. Большую часть материала будешь изучать в нашей лаборатории. А учитывая, что направление перспективное и новое, то ты будешь для них представлять интерес.  
\- И сколько это займет времени? – скептически отозвался Леонид.  
\- Ну, скорее всего, года четыре, четыре с половиной.   
\- При том, что обычно при такой квалификации, как у меня, переучивание на межпланетные корабли занимает около двух с половиной лет.   
\- Точно, и, если все пойдет, нормально, ты будешь первым специалистом, который будет не только пилотом, но и разбираться как следует в новой технологии, которую, может быть, уже рискнут выпускать в мелкую серию.   
\- Мне надо подумать.  
\- Подумай, но я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И не мучился на нелюбимой работе. Слышишь меня, родной? – Себастьян встал, подошел поближе, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, прижал голову к своему животу и поцеловал в макушку. – Тебе нужны звезды, тебе нужен полет. Или, по крайней мере, стремление к этому.   
Леонид мучительно размышлял над всем этим. И понимал, что Себастьян прав, что это настоящая забота о том, что ему нужно, что какой-то червячок сомнения продолжал грызть его.   
\- Может быть, тебе стоит поговорить с Антоном?  
\- Пожалуй, стоит.   
И вот он дозвонился до Антона, который в это время торчал на станции в Альпах, и попросил совета.   
Антон сидел перед экраном с румяным с мороза лицом и задумчиво слушал его.  
\- А что тебя смущает в этом предложении?   
\- У меня ощущение, что если я соглашусь, то могу все потерять, - смог сформулировать Леонид.  
\- Что именно ты потеряешь? Работу? Ты и так от нее устал, и она тебе не нравится, в любом случае ты будешь ее менять. Парня своего? Не думаю, что он будет сильно расстраиваться из-за твоих рейсов, у него настолько насыщенная жизнь, что он без проблем будет ждать тебя. Потом только встречи будут радостнее и ярче, будете скучать друг по другу, но это же не потеря. Тебе всегда будет к кому возвращаться. Или ты думаешь, что он променяет тебя на того, кто будет постоянно на Земле.   
\- Однажды меня не дождались.  
\- Так, стоп, давай все по порядку. Ты натягиваешь на него поведение совершенно другого человека. Ты не находишь это несправедливым? Тебя дождались уже однажды, а это немалого стоит. Тебе подыскивают, если называть вещи своими именами, занятие, которое тебе может быть интересно, и предлагают всяческую помощь в получении новой специальности. По-моему, это и есть проявление настоящей заботы и участия. И любви, если уж на то пошло. И что же выходит, ты ему не доверяешь?  
\- Получается, больше я не доверяю себе, - расстроено сказал Леонид.  
\- Что с этим будешь делать?   
\- Думать.  
\- Дело нужное, но не вполне достаточное. Давай еще раз. Учеба будет длительной и практически вся она будет, кроме практики, на Земле, до Хабаровска тебе лететь недалеко. И относиться ты во время учебы будешь, скорее всего, именно к его космопорту. Часть учебы ты и вовсе будешь проводить с Себастьяном и его коллегами, так что поймешь его еще лучше. Рейсы внутри системы недолгие, ты даже толком не успеешь соскучиться. Так чем реально ты рискуешь? Ну, ок, не будем брать в расчет непосредственные риски полетов, которые реально существуют. Чего ты боишься на самом деле?  
\- Себя. Того, что не справлюсь.  
\- А как ты узнаешь, справишься или нет, если не попробуешь?   
\- Никак.   
\- Ну, вот мы и приехали снова к этому. Тебе все ж таки нужно принять решение и поработать с той неуверенностью, которая снова проросла в тебе. Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе?  
\- Попробую справиться сам.   
\- Ну, смотри, в случае чего – звони.  
\- Спасибо.   
Голова гудела от мыслей, так, что он постоянно натягивал на себя купол, чтобы никто не слышал их, плавая в бассейне, он и то не мог от них избавиться. Потом подумал, что ему надо немного встряхнуться и уехать туда, где он еще не был. И тут как раз вовремя пришелся звонок от Кэтрин, которая пригласила их к себе.  
\- Мне редко попадается такой партнер, как ты, - усмехнулась она.   
Они прилетели к ней в Австралию, где она познакомила их со своим новым парнем, Гленном. Уже через пару часов они с ней уже со свистом рассекали ракетками воздух.  
\- Не понимаю, чего ты колеблешься, если подходишь и можешь добавить, что будешь еще и на биолога учиться, то пробуй. На самый худой конец, получишь новую специальность. Тоже неплохой вариант, - она стояла, согнув колени и наклонившись вперед.  
\- Верно, только я не уверен, что хочу заниматься биотехнологиями, - пропыхтел он, отбивая подачу.  
\- А биоматричными кораблями ты бы хотел заниматься?  
\- Да, - ответил он, не раздумывая.   
\- Так чего же ты ждешь? У тебя есть все шансы сделать это. Получить две новые специальности, приложить руку к развитию технологий, которые предложила твоя бабка, и возможность летать на принципиально новых кораблях. И как тебе это нравится? – замах, вжиканье и удар по мячу.  
\- Мне это очень нравится.   
\- Вот от этого и надо плясать, - фыркнула она.   
\- Ты – чудо, ты знаешь это? – спросил он, отбивая мяч.  
\- Конечно, чудо, - проворчала она. – А что еще остается делать, когда вы, мужчины, такие балбесы?   
Нечаев рассмеялся. Этот разговор все расставил на свои места и заставил посмотреть на возможности под другим углом. Да, проект Себастьяна пока на лабораторной стадии, но даже сейчас он пока что самый перспективный, и это дает хорошие шансы, что он действительно будет первым космонавтом, который будет в этом разбираться. Даже если выиграет другой проект, переобучение не займет много времени, но тоже даст мощный стимул для развития. И он сможет сделать то, что хотел еще в детстве – полететь в космос. После игры он сгреб Кэтрин в охапку, она слегка озадачилось, сильное тело сначала немного напряглось, потом она обняла его в ответ.   
\- Я буду подавать заявку, - первым делом сказал он Себастьяну, когда подошел к нему.   
\- Очень хорошо, - улыбнулся тот своей потрясающей улыбкой Будды. – Будешь добавлять про обучение на биофаке?   
\- Да, обязательно!  
\- Тогда я переговорю со своими.  
\- Отлично.   
Никто не отказал, наоборот, все с энтузиазмом согласились. И в заявку было написано все и про любовь к звездам, и про пройденные курсы, и про опыт полетов. И про готовность обучаться у биологов, в том числе и принимать участие в новой разработке. Все, что он смог придумать, вложил туда.   
Когда он через три недели вернулся из очередного рейса, то у него затряслись руки, он увидел в почте письмо из обучающего центра. Долго ходил вокруг стола, не решаясь сесть и открыть письмо. Потом все же выдохнул и открыл его.  
Там было написано: «Приглашаем Вас на обучение по специальности космонавтика ближнего космоса, которое также будет включать Ваше самостоятельное обучение по специальности биотехнологии». Сердце ухнуло в живот. Он смог выдохнуть, потом набрал Себастьяна.  
\- Здравствуй, любимый, они меня пригласили. Да. Да. Это действительно только начало. Да. Все будет здорово. 

08.12.2014 – 11.01. 2015


End file.
